


Judging Covers

by hakkais_shadow, katamari



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Collaboration, Kihyun is here for the babes, M/M, Minhyuk is a pushy best friend, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Shownu is younger than Wonho in this fic, all of my clothes are on cliffhangers, so are divers, swimmers are sexy, this is what happens when you have writer's block for JJP, yes there is smut eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakkais_shadow/pseuds/hakkais_shadow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/katamari/pseuds/katamari
Summary: Fraternities had always been Alphas only until Gamma Chi Alpha decided to shake things up. Beta Minhyuk is thrilled with the thought of joining the most popular fraternity at Seoul National.His best friend Hyunwoo, however, is not so enthusiastic.





	1. You want me to do what?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I promise we will be getting to the Walls of Glass sequel. Our engines have just stalled a bit, and for that I apologize. We started brainstorming and came up with this universe....hopefully this will help us get motivation for WoG sequel..
> 
> This is an MX fic, although members of other groups will likely pop up. Please don't sleep on Monsta X - they are fantastic, IMO

Son Hyunwoo could say he led a nearly charmed life - he was happy, healthy, successful in school and had a scholarship to swim for Seoul National University. His family was a bit overbearing at times (which often happened when you grew up in a house full of Alphas) but otherwise supportive. He was quiet and somewhat introverted himself so he wasn’t the center of attention and only had a few close friends, which in all honesty he preferred. Unfortunately (or was it fortunately?) his best friend was Lee Minhyuk and he was loud enough for the both of them. “Inside voice” had no meaning to Lee Minhyuk. A beta, Minhyuk spoke his mind, which of course got him into trouble more times than not and it was inevitable that Hyunwoo would get dragged into the situation as well. 

 

Which is why he found himself where he was at that very moment.

 

_I need to get a new best friend_.

 

So Minhyuk was a little… _noisy_. His parents and teachers had always praised him for being ‘boisterous, outgoing, a risk-taker—but one who should probably leave his friends out of his latest schemes.’ Schemes, as he tried to argue to Hyunwoo thousands of times, were part of life and the only way that he’d go forward.

When they both got accepted to Seoul National, it was only natural that they’d room together (Minhyuk may have argued a bit into that position; promising Hyunwoo’s parents that he’d get him out to enjoy college life and make sure he didn’t spend all of his time holed up in the dorm. Hyunwoo’s parents readily agreed, also secretly hoping that their studious son would rub off on the overly enthusiastic Beta). It had been an arrangement that had worked out for a few months, until _it_  happened.

The recruitment drive for Gamma Chi Alpha, the most sought-after fraternity on campus. Comprised exclusively of Alphas, it was the first year they had opened their doors to Betas and Omegas, and Minhyuk was ready to network. Not only were they at the top socially, a GXA membership meant more job opportunities, better careers, and access to a secretive brotherhood throughout the world – and it was never a bad thing to weasel into Alpha networks, right?

At least, that’s what he told Hyunwoo.

 

“I’m not really interested,” Hyunwoo had replied calmly when Minhyuk had approached him, his expression unchanging as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and turned the page of _Remembrance of Things Past_. Proust was a pompous bastard but Hyunwoo had figured that he’d get a jump on the text for next semester’s literature course. There was nothing he liked more than curling up with a good book on a crisp Friday autumn evening.

 

“You should go have fun though. They’ll like you, Min.”

 

“No way.” His friend shook his head vigorously, then reached over and plucked the heavy book out of Hyunwoo’s hands. “It’s Friday night, and you want to spend it reading? C’moooooon! How many times in your life are you going to get this chance?”

 

“Besides,” he added as he tossed the other his jacket, “your parents will be pissed off at me if I don’t get you out of your shell. No one’s seen you outside of class and the dorm, period.”

 

“I go to swim practice,” Hyunwoo reminded him but he didn’t argue about any of the other points Minhyuk made. “Besides, isn’t this just for those who are interested in joining? I wouldn’t fit in there...and you know why.” It was the first time that Hyunwoo’s voice carried a bit of uncertainty underneath the calm.

 

“They said you don’t have to be an Alpha—and they won’t know. You’re still using those inhibitors, right?”

 

Betas like Minhyuk didn’t have any sort of distinct smell or property, not like the dominant Alphas who commanded an almost regal presence. It was rare to see a club or sports team not captained by an Alpha, most of whom were in pursuit of the perfect Omega. A Beta was considered an adequate alternative, but it was the Omega that everyone clamored for.

Omegas, with their distinctive scents and hormones that attracted Alphas from far and wide. The Omega was wanted not only for rarity, but for their keen intelligence and quiet nature. They were known as being delicate, sweet, and compliant.

Something that tall and athletic Hyunwoo absolutely did not fit.

 

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo said with a nod. “They are getting harder to come by though and I have to make sure I have some for after practice. Can’t walk out of the locker room smelling like honeysuckle and citrus.” As if Fate wasn’t cruel enough by making him an Omega in a family known for having the “Alpha-est” of Alphas, it had to also make Hyunwoo’s natural scent sweet and light and nearly intoxicating, everything he himself wasn’t.

 

“You’ll be fine, Min. Betas always are.” Hyunwoo tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Minhyuk was the only one on campus who knew what he was and had known since he presented two years ago. He didn’t care - but that didn’t mean others thought the same way.

 

Minhyuk snorted. “Bullshit. If I was an Omega, I’d be flaunting it any chance I’d get, but you do you.” It had always annoyed him after presentation—the girls wanted Alphas, the boys were more interested in Omegas, and Minhyuk’s height, status, and loud personality always put him at the bottom of the heap when last call arrived. 

He threw open Hyunwoo’s closet and started rummaging. “I bet that Omega support group knows where to find the inhibitors, or suppressants or something since you don’t want all of the attention. Didn’t I see you take some this morning? You should be fine for right now unless you sweat a ton there. Which you won’t. It’s a party, not a soccer match.”

 

“But you aren’t an Omega so you don’t know what it’s like,” Hyunwoo said quietly as he put the book away.. “Especially male Omegas.” He knew of two others on campus and they fit what everyone was expecting Omegas to be - slim and graceful….and just perfect, really. He felt like an ungainly ox around them so he usually kept his distance, no matter how nice they seemed. “I’d trade spots with you in a heartbeat.”

 

“But neither do you,” Minhyuk pointed out. “I mean yeah, you are one, but you don’t hang out around Omegas or anything. Kinda wish there was a way to trade, though…having all those guys and girls at my feet would be the best.” It would be nice, for once in his life, to be on top of something.

GXA was going to be the best way to go. He threw clothes onto his best friend’s bed. “So, are you going to get dressed or what?”

 

And so here he was, clad in a jeans tighter than he usually wore and a shirt he didn’t even know he had, glasses banished by his best friend, and liberally doused in scent inhibitor as he sat on the overstuffed couch in the living room of Gamma Chi Alpha, sipping at a red plastic cup full of stale beer and questioning his life choices (and his choice of best friend in particular). The scent of Alpha was everywhere and it was frankly dizzying for the Omega, forcing himself to breathe through his mouth a couple of times to keep himself sane. Of course Minhyuk was being the social butterfly he always was and had abandoned him a while ago. Not that Hyunwoo blamed him - he knew he wasn’t very good company, which was why he hadn’t wanted to come in the first place.

 

“Hey.”

 

That single word came from a young man with carefully mussed hair and an air of lazy confidence about him. He leaned against one of the pillars in the stately home, its impressive size and décor the only thing that really betrayed the fraternity as being the most exclusive one-in territory that used to only be for the Alpha elite.

He wore comfortable-looking jeans and one of the Gamma Chi shirts-an active, no doubt. His eyes nearly bore into Hyunwoo as he tried to place him. “You’re on the swim team, aren’t you?”

 

Hyunwoo looked up, surprise briefly flickering over his usually placid face as gave a slight nod. “Yeah, I am.” The guy looked vaguely familiar - probably one of the frat guys Minhyuk had been gushing over. _Because they are all so hot, Hyunnie._  Yes, this was all about connections, Hyunwoo thought wryly. Of course, he had to admit that the guy was attractive...he might be introverted but he wasn’t blind.

 

“Thought I saw you at the pool a few times,” the young man mused. “However, the swim team and the diving team don’t exactly mix very often.” He ambled over, seemingly uninterested in the party going around them. “Seems like this year is the year for aquatic new members. There’s a lot of the swim team first years here. Is that what’s bringing you to the house?”

 

Hyunwoo shook his head, a slight chuckle escaping his lips as a smile made his eyes nearly disappear. “No, what brought me here was an annoying but well-intentioned best friend. Minhyuk should be around here somewhere. I’m sure you’ve met him at one point. He’ll be a really good addition to your group. He’s a good guy. Loud but good.” The Omega reached up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. “I came for moral support but it doesn’t really look like he needs it, does it?”

 

“Right, that kid.” He glanced over to the small crowd that had formed around Minhyuk, where he had them nearly in tears from laughing so hard at one of his stories. “Nice guy, some of my brothers seem to like him well enough. He’s quite…loud for my tastes.”

“So, no interest in us at all?” He took a sip of his beer and took Hyunwoo’s cup to refill. “That’s a shame.”

 

“He really is a good person,” Hyunwoo defended his best friend. “He just kind of feels like he has to compensate for being a Beta. I’ve told him that it’s stupid, that people will like him for who he is, not his status.” He swallowed as he realized the implications of his own words. Of course, the same sentiment didn’t apply to him. He nodded his thanks as the other returned his cup, this time the beer not quite as warm. “I guess I never really thought about joining a frat, especially not this one. I’m not that outgoing or popular.”

 

The man chuckled. “Yeah, I can tell that – one, you’re just sitting here and two, you called it a frat in front of an active. I really don’t care, but I’d watch that around anyone else in a shirt. It’s actually kind of fun—you know, meeting people, having parties, plenty of Omegas around if that’s your thing.”

He paused. “Oh, right. Shin Hoseok. Nice to meet you.”

 

Hyunwoo winced and looked at the other apologetically. “Um, sorry…..Son Hyunwoo, awkward introvert extraordinaire. I really don’t know the lingo for places like this. No offense.” Of course the other would mention that there would be plenty of Omegas - that was always a big thing. “Just proof I really don’t belong. I was going to spend my night with a good book when Minhyuk convinced me to come.”

 

“I didn’t know it until I came to it…wait, you said Son Hyunwoo?” Of course Hoseok recognized that name, everyone did. “So you’re from the Son family. Funny, I don’t recall meeting you at any of the Alpha family gatherings...not that I really paid attention. Video games with the other kids was more my speed.”

He watched the crowds mingle idly, trying to scope out the potentials that his brothers were fond of. “But I can’t say this doesn’t help the resume, and the other guys are pretty decent.”

 

“I was often at training camps during the summer,” Hyunwoo murmured, taking another drink. “I got into swimming pretty early and my father always wants the best. When he saw I had potential he didn’t want to waste any time. I haven’t had a real vacation since I was 10.” 

 

Hyunwoo noticed the Alpha’s attention stray. “Please, don’t let me hold you back. I’m sure you have better things to do. I might as well just head home - or should I stick around to make sure Minhyuk gets home safe and in one piece?”

 

“Why don’t you just stick around to chat?” Hoseok asked. “Don’t worry, I won’t spend tons of time bragging about all of the cool things we do…well I could, but I’m more interested in all of this swimming that you do. I told you, diving team never really gets to talk with the swim team.” It was true, even if they used the same natatorium. 

“Kind of cool that they knew you were that good that early. I wasn’t really allowed to start diving until junior high.”

 

Hyunwoo shrugged, tipping the red plastic cup back and emptying the last remaining mouthful of beer, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. “They say I have a swimmer’s build - you know, long torso. Even before puberty I was like this and it only got worse after. I’m pretty clumsy out of the water but in the water I just seem to fit.” 

 

“You seem to be doing all right outside of water.” Hoseok refilled his own beer and gestured for Hyunwoo’s empty cup, if he wanted any more. “Have they started all of you taking the dance classes yet? Ballet’s required for divers. I thought I’d hate it, but it helps a lot.”

He paused, again watching the party around him. “Besides, this is what university is for, isn’t it. Getting out of your comfort zone is crucial.”

 

“That’s because I’m sitting here and not moving,” Hyunwoo murmured with an awkward smile as he handed over his cup. “I do take some dance but that was from before. More contemporary than ballet though.”

 

He looked up, dark eyes scanning the room around him and sneaking a few glances at the Alpha. This was the first time an Alpha - a _stranger_  - didn’t make him feel lightheaded. It was probably the suppressant. Maybe it was the scent blockers. Whatever it was Hyunwoo was grateful. “Some people aren’t as brave as those of you in this fra- house,” he corrected himself quickly.

 

The older man chuckled as he refilled Hyunwoo’s beer. “Hey look, you’re learning already. Nice. Takes a lot of bravery to come here, especially as support for a Beta friend. Most Alphas would find it beyond reprehensible to go to the trouble for a Beta.”

He handed the cup over again. “Easy, now. No amount of dancing is going to keep you on your feet if you drink this too quickly.”

 

“Well, I’m not like most Alphas,” Hyunwoo said blandly. _Not like any Alpha at all._  “And it wasn’t any trouble at all. Minhyuk is my best friend so it was really a no-brainer.” He took another swig of beer, making a face at the acrid taste. “I’ll be fine. I’m just keeping ahold of this to make it look like I’m drinking a lot. If you don’t have a glass in your hand people always try to give you one.”

 

“I can see you’re not like most Alphas,” Hoseok drawled out, this time turning his attention away from the crowd and taking a good, hard look at the young freshman. “We don’t want the typical Alpha in this fraternity. We’re looking for men who are – and will be – excelling in their fields and not just resting on their family’s laurels. We’ve decided as a group that extends to both Betas and Omegas who feel the same way that we do.”

“You’re right about the beer, though. Just nurse it and no one will know the difference.”

 

Hyunwoo let the silence settle around him, more than a little self-conscious at the way Hoseok was looking at him. _I know I put on enough scent blocker…._  he tried to reassure himself.

 

“Why Betas and Omegas now?” He suddenly blurted out. “I mean, Minhyuk said that it was only this year that you guys are even considering anyone who isn’t an Alpha.”

 

“Good question.” Hoseok guided the other to unoccupied armchairs and settled himself down, away from the rest of the chatter (and away from overeager brothers offering drinks.) “When we first announced that we’d be taking Betas and Omegas, there were plenty of rumors that we were hurting in numbers.” He gestured around the crowded floor with his free hand. “You can see that isn’t the case, and I’d wager that most of the potential members here are Alphas. Anyway, we thought that it would be smart to extend our bids to the other subgenders. What kind of potential brothers were we losing by being only for Alphas? We’re the only fraternity on campus to do it. People think we’re crazy, but I like it. We’ve never said that the ideal Gamma Chi Alpha was an Alpha.”

 

“As long as you aren’t doing it as a joke,” Hyunwoo murmured as he sat down opposite Hoseok, unaware of some of the looks that were directed at his long, tanned frame. “Minhyuk gets frustrated always being excluded because he isn’t an Alpha - and I don’t blame him. I see how some Alphas look down at Betas…..and at Omegas.”

 

“Not a joke, I assure you.” Hoseok shrugged. “I know that the fraternities don’t really have the best reputation among Betas and Omegas, but we wouldn’t offer membership as a joke. It’s something important to us. That’s why after everyone goes home tonight, we debate over who to invite to the next round.”

 

“Do you think you’ll offer Minhyuk an invitation?” Hyunwoo asked quietly. He knew that it would mean he wouldn’t see his best friend as much but he wanted the other to be happy - even if that meant more lonely nights curled up with a book. “I think he’d be a great fit for you guys. You wouldn’t regret it.”

 

“That’s membership selection, which I can’t talk about,” Hoseok said simply. “But everyone who attended the party is under consideration.”

 

“Fair enough,” Hyunwoo replied with a sigh. “Just….don’t string him along, okay? If you aren’t going to invite him then just tell him to his face. He hates when people aren’t up front with him. It comes from being a Beta.”

 

Hoseok nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind tonight while discussing.” He didn’t say a word regarding his friend’s fate, nor did his face betray how he felt about the matter. “He did sign the contact sheet, right? You were all supposed to.”

 

Hyunwoo nodded in return. "Yeah, some pink haired guy passed it around when we first got here." The list was surprisingly extensive, requesting phone numbers as well as dorm assignments. Both Hyunwoo and Minhyuk lived in the open dorms. There were dorms specifically for Alphas, Betas, and Omegas but it was pretty obvious why Hyunwoo hadn't picked _that_  option. There were also apartments for mated pairs…

 

“Good. We’ll call everyone tomorrow to let them know what’s up. Rude to keep everyone waiting, after all.” While Hoseok and his brothers had to maintain an air of secrecy, they also prided themselves on responding promptly and to everyone. “I can promise you that Minhyuk will not be excluded on account of being a Beta.”

 

The younger man offered Hoseok a grateful smile, eyes disappearing into crescents. "Thanks, Hoseok-sshi. He only wants a fair chance and I think he deserves it." His smile faltered. "Please don't tell him I said anything."

 

“Your secret’s safe with me.” 

That was the first genuine smile that Hoseok felt he had seen from the younger man, and he offered one in return. “So you two look out for each other a lot, don’t you? I like that. It’s always good to have someone around protecting you.”

 

_If you only knew, Hoseok-sshi._

 

“Our parents threw us together when we were 6. We grew up only a few blocks away from each other. He knows everything about me and same goes for me knowing about him. He may be loud and obnoxious but I trust him more than anyone else.”

 

“Everything? Hmm. I’ve always believed that you can’t know absolutely everything about a single person…” 

Hoseok sank back in the chair, half-contemplating. “But I’m sure that having your childhood friend with you helps your college experience.” Freshmen did normally take the same set of core classes; you did get to know people quickly. “Are you rooming together as well?”

 

Hyunwoo nodded. “Minhyukkie convinced me to room with him. He even talked to my parents about it - said he’d get me to come out of my shell. My shell is perfectly fine,” the younger man grumbled good-naturedly. “He’s definitely a lot more of a social butterfly than I am.”

 

“It’s a good skill to have, especially if you’re living in the open dorms. I lived in them before I moved into the house. You meet more people that way. I didn’t want to just be friends with Alphas, and of course the apartments are off-limits unless you’re mated.” 

He took a long draught of his beer. “Enjoy it. You’ve broken out more than you’ve thought tonight.”

 

Hoseok’s words only reminded Hyunwoo that his best friend would be moving out of their shared dorm room if he got accepted into the fraternity. “Not sure if I’ve really done anything that daring,” he murmured. “I’m just sitting here talking with you. I’m sure you have much better things to do, Hoseok-sshi.”

 

“I’m here to talk to people,” he pointed out. “You seemed a little overwhelmed by the entire experience, so of course I’m going to make sure that you’re feeling all right about this. How are you feeling, really? Not your friend’s opinion, but yours.” Hoseok’s gaze was dark and penetrating, an Alpha in search of an answer.

 

“I’m doing okay...this wasn’t as bad as I was expecting it to be,” Hyunwoo admitted. “I’m still not really one for parties but this was nice. I didn’t feel pressured into doing anything.” The Omega felt himself smiling again. “Of course, I really don’t think your friends noticed me, which in my world isn’t such a bad thing.”

 

Hoseok gave an imperceptible nod, finding his innate curiosity rise. “It’s hard not to notice a Gamma Chi…or be noticed by one. Of course we’re held to a higher standard, but it comes with a lot of benefits. You’ll see.”

 

Hyunwoo shrugged good-naturedly, nodding over at a group of fraternity members playing some sort of drinking game. “I think they are more focused on whose turn it is than some awkward freshman who is better at the 100 butterfly than he is at Truth or Dare.”

 

“Truth or Dare?” Hoseok chuckled. “I haven’t played that since junior high. You’re welcome to join in the game if you’d like. Seems your friend is into it.” Sure enough, Minhyuk seemed at ease, chatting with the actives and trying his hand at beer pong, not that he was any good at it.

 

Hyunwoo shook his head, raising his arms in protest. “Oh, no. I’d have to be a LOT more drunk to even consider it. I’ll let Minhyukkie be the daring one.”

 

“Too daring for you, hm.” Hoseok leaned back. “Tell me. How daring do you feel when you’re in a competition, with all of those people watching you? Depending on you to win the gold and make all of their dreams come true by participating in your own?”

 

“That’s different,” the younger man protested. “They aren’t really watching me - they are watching a swimmer in a competition. You can become nameless and faceless there. It might seem like you are competing against others but it is really competing against the clock and yourself.”

 

“But you wouldn’t get on the team if you weren’t good. In diving, we do the same—how can I improve on my last dive, what combinations will rack up the most points on the next? While I’m up there, no one’s looking at my face, but the second that you emerge from the pool…”

 

“Divers are made to get attention, Hoseok-sshi. I just swim in a straight line and do a few underwater turns if necessary. Nobody is looking at my face when I do that. You have people watching because you are being scored for what you do. Speed is what makes the difference whether I win or lose.” The younger man paused. “I think it’s probably harder doing what you do.”

 

“Oh?” A look of surprised crossed the older man’s handsome face. “I’ve always likened it more to a dance than a competition. There’s no race against a clock, no race against myself. Sure I do the same dance on land, but somehow I prefer it falling in the water…”

He stopped himself, realizing that he was going off on a tangent. “Excuse me. I’m rambling.”

 

Hyunwoo offered a slight smile. "It's okay, Hoseok-sshi. It's interesting hearing a different perspective. That's probably why you are a diver and I'm just a swimmer. I nowhere near as creative in my thoughts."

 

“There’s no such thing as ‘just’ anything,” Hoseok chided, then gave a slightly annoyed look to one of his passing brothers—the pink-haired one that Hyunwoo had seen earlier. “…That would be my cue that I’m spending too much time alone at this party and should let you go join in the game, if you want.”

 

Hyunwoo looked from Hoseok to the pink-haired man and back apologetically. “I’m so sorry I took up all of your time, Hoseok-sshi. I should probably head home soon.” He took a deep breath - and froze as he caught a faint trace of honeysuckle. He really hoped that the scent blocker wasn’t beginning to fade..

 

“We’ll be in touch,” Hoseok murmured, suddenly touching the younger boy’s shoulder in concern. “Are you alright? Need some help getting home?”

 

Another scent crept into the periphery of Hyunwoo’s senses - the crisp tang of rainwater and evergreen. It was a strong, confident scent - and it was definitely _Alpha_. Pushing down panic as his heart began to race, the younger man quickly began breathing through his mouth but trying to make it inconspicuous. “Ah, I’m fine. Just getting tired, I guess. Minhyuk tells me I act like a grandpa sometimes - this probably proves him right.”

 

Hoseok gently pressed his fingers on Hyunwoo’s right shoulder blade, just a light touch to calm him for a moment. “I’d feel a lot better if you went home with someone or took the shuttle. I know they go to the open dorms.”

 

Instinct told Hyunwoo to bare his neck in submission to the Alpha but he caught himself in time. The fact that he was so close to doing just what he had feared frankly scared the shit out of him. He was usually so calm and controlled, reining in his instincts without difficulty.

 

...but that was before he caught that scent. 

 

It wasn’t like anything he had smelled before. Most Alpha scents were strong and obnoxious in their intensity and Hyunwoo usually had to bite down his gag reflex. This scent was different - it was Alpha for sure but it was also soothing and unobtrusive. It was nice.

 

_More than nice, Hyunwoo. That’s the problem._

 

“It really isn’t that far to walk, Hoseok-sshi. Will you make sure Minhyukkie is okay?” Even with his own dilemma he couldn’t forget his best friend.

 

“Oi, Hyunwoo-yah!” Minhyuk came running as soon as he noticed the slight changes in his best friend-he learned quickly on when something wasn’t right, and sometimes his need to be accepted got overruled by his need to take care of his friend. He bowed slightly to Hoseok. “I’m sorry, but I can get him back to our room. It’s my fault, he wasn’t feeling that well today.”

 

“It’s all right,” Hoseok said, seemingly unruffled by the exchange. “We’d rather have you guys safe than staying here for the whole event.”

 

Hyunwoo’s heart sank when he felt Minhyuk drape an arm around his shoulder (even if the Beta had to stand on tiptoes to manage the feat with the taller Omega). He’d managed to mess things up for his friend once again.  “You should stay and have fun, Min,” he rumbled quietly. “I’ll just take the shuttle like Hoseok-sshi suggested. I’ll be fine.”

 

“I promise, it’s fine. I drank enough anyway,” Minhyuk insisted, even as he led his friend back to the entrance of the house and waved again to his new friends. “I can’t leave you alone like this. I mean…what if someone figured it out?”

 

“But I have the scent inhibitor - it should be enough. I don’t stink, do I?” Hyunwoo asked, brow furrowed in worry as they left the house. He took a few deep breaths to clear out that cloying scent, some of the tension leaving his tall, lean frame. “I didn’t talk to enough people for them to figure out anything.”

 

“I’m smelling some honeysuckle,” Minhyuk warned as he led the way back to the dorms. “Didn’t you tell me that the blockers start wearing off after a few years?” He sighed. “Damn, Hyunwoo-yah. That was such a stupid idea to bring you into an Alpha den.”

 

“It isn’t your fault, ‘Hyuk,” Hyunwoo murmured with a shake of his head. “I’m an adult - I should have said no. I’ll have to be more careful if I ever come visit you there after you join.”

 

“Hey, for all you know they liked you,” Minhyuk protested. “Stop acting like you’re just a nobody. You do know that some of the brothers already know you from swim team, right?”

 

“There are a lot of people on swim team, Minhyuk,” Hyunwoo reminded him. “Hoseok-sshi is on the diving team. That isn’t really a big deal. “

 

"That's a huge deal. You know, they like to recruit friends, or people they already know are cool..."

 

The Omega smiled as he looked up at his friend. “Well, that pretty much rules me out then. You’ve told me a number of times how uncool I am.”

 

"Well yeah, you're a dork...but you're also my best friend," he reminded. "Like I'm not going to stop making you do things with me if I get in."

 

Hyunwoo shrugged. "I just don't want you to be pulled down by me, you know. I could tell they already like you."

  
  


“And they liked you too,” Minhyuk insisted. “Course, I don’t know how much Shin Hoseok-sshi’s word counts…well, everyone knows he’s not that kind of typical Alpha.”

 

"He just felt sorry for me, Min. He said it looked like I was uncomfortable." Hyunwoo reached up to rub the back of his neck. "He was nice."

 

“He’s nice, just…I don’t know, not what you’d think when you think Alpha. Like you know he’s got a minor in ballet, right? Have you ever heard of any Alpha doing that?” Minhyuk was astonished. “But all of them are nice guys. Get all the ass, too.”

 

“He did mention something about ballet,” Hyunwoo mused. “I don’t see anything wrong with it. He’s right - dance does help with swimming so I imagine it helps with diving too.” He paused, looking up at his best friend. “You do realize that when you talk about those Alphas getting all the ass you are talking about them getting Omegas like me, right?”

 

“Not Omegas like you,” Minhyuk tried to cover. “I mean, no one knows you’re one. Everyone thinks you’re an Alpha! Besides, that’s what everyone wants, an Alpha.” He was right; snag one and the lucky Omega was set for life. “They’re just enjoying all the attention before being mated.”

 

“You’ll get that attention when you are offered an invitation, Minhyuk. You don’t have to worry,” Hyunwoo said quietly, offering the other a smile. He knew that the Beta didn’t mean to hurt him. 

 

Meanwhile, on the other end of campus Kihyun passed out the information on all the potential pledges to the rest of the members of Gamma Chi Alpha. “Looks like a decent crop this year,” the pink-haired Alpha commented.

 

Picking up after a recruitment party was never that great – there were spills to mop, cups to trash, and the smell of stale beer lingered (but the sooner they cleaned, Hoseok reasoned, the sooner it would go away.)

The parties, the camaraderie, the stress always reminded him of how much his brothers meant to him—who else was going to have his back during one of the craziest times of the year? The rituals, the teasing, all of the secrets that united them about to be shared with new members. 

Those who got past the selection rounds, that was. 

“I wasn’t surprised it was mostly Alphas,” Hoseok murmured as he continued to clean. “A few of the Betas—Minhyuk was one of them, right? They seemed interesting.”

 

Kihyun nodded. “Yeah, he’s a funny kid. I like him. He’d fit in pretty well with us, I think. Better than some of the Alphas who thought they’d get in just by showing up. Any of the other Betas catch your eye?”

 

The muscular man shrugged and threw away another plastic cup. “I was having a nice chat with Minhyuk’s friend, actually. Hyunwoo, from the swim team. You know him, don’t you?”

 

The pink-haired man let out a low whistle as he tied together another garbage bag. “Son Hyunwoo? That tall drink of water? Yeah, I know of him...and if I was an Omega I’d climb him like a tree. Of course, I’ve always had a thing for hunky swimmers. He’s the quiet type though, isn’t he? Heard he was pretty smart.”

 

“Smart, bookish…rooming in the open dorms with Minhyuk, who dragged him out here tonight.” Hoseok stopped for a moment to inspect the couch, searching for stray chips. “He seemed overwhelmed by the whole thing and kept telling me what a great guy his friend is. Of course you’d know more than I would, Mr. Leading-All-the-Beer-Pong.”

 

“So not seeking a place here for himself but trying to promote his best friend. That’s loyalty…” Kihyun murmured. “That’s pretty intriguing actually. He’s selfless and smart and fucking gorgeous. Not saying that Minhyuk isn’t cute as fuck either - they are a good pair. They’d look good in Gamma Chi Alpha gear.”

 

“Still have to pass that by everyone else,” Hoseok reminded his friend. “We’re not the only ones here. I’m happy that no one was being a dick about the new membership policy now.” There had been a huge uproar at other schools about suddenly letting in the ‘common rabble’, but this chapter had taken it in stride. 

 

“They’re both pretty loyal, I’d say…that Minhyuk was over here helping Hyunwoo the second he saw he felt ill. I blame the crap beer.”

 

“Well, you _do_ have some influence as president of the chapter, Hoseok,” Kihyun reminded the other. “But we have a good group here. Minhyuk is a Beta but he fit in without a problem. Hyunwoo is pretty shy for an Alpha but I think he just needs to be around others to help him open up. Guess I’m not surprised there weren’t any Omegas interested. This is still a new idea so it will probably take some time.”

 

“And to be fair to the Omegas, we do have a bit of a reputation.” Hoseok nodded slightly back to the rest of the group, not that they were any better. “I’m sure I’d feel uncomfortable if I knew I was going into a group known to seduce Omegas, and yet no mates.” Most of them kept to themselves, he had found, except for parties between the groups where things became close. “But who knows, they might show up to open events. But…as the president of the chapter, I’m not going to request a recruitment push.”

 

Kihyun shrugged. “Sounds reasonable. See how things go with the Betas who are interested. Kind of makes sense too since there aren’t a lot of male Omegas around campus  - and those who are around I’ve heard tend to avoid our kinds of parties.”

 

Hoseok chuckled. “All in time, my friend. All in time. We’ll get a fantastic crop this year…I can smell that.”

 

“Speaking of smells….” the pink-haired man mused. “Someone smelled really good here tonight. I was going to ask the guys if anyone had bought any new cologne - probably was one of the potential pledges, though. I only caught it a couple of times but it was a nice change from stale beer and cigarette smoke.”

 

“The honeysuckle…” his friend mused. “You weren’t the only one. It does make me curious…but I wasn’t quite sure where it came from, either.”

 

“Well, whoever wore it has good taste. Wouldn’t mind smelling that around here more often.” Kihyun chuckled as he added, “Smelled better than most of the Omega girls you bring around here.”

 

“And better than all your boys,” Hoseok teased. “Speaking of, I’m surprised I didn’t see you glomming onto our friend Hyunwoo. I know you only visit me at practice to sneak peeks at the swim team.”

 

“Hey, I can appreciate a healthy body,” Kihyun said with a laugh. “And Son Hyunwoo has a _very_  healthy body, if you know what I mean. No offense, oh muscular one, but I prefer that lean, long swimmer’s build. Tall, tanned, and gorgeous. Besides, he fills those Speedos nicely.”

 

“Called it!” Hoseok’s handsome face turned into a smug grin. “Yeah, you could never be on the team, Kihyunnie. Too much eye candy for you.”

 

“Every team needs fans and I wholeheartedly volunteer for the task. If you ever need a manager just let me know. I _manage_  things very well,” Kihyun said with a smirk.

 

“Riiiight. You do know that the swim team doesn’t do warm-up stretches or lift weights in Speedos, right? You’d be better off taking dance classes like I do to see guys in tights.” Somehow, he had a feeling that Kihyun’s ‘management’ desires would fade with that revelation. 

 

“Really? That’’s unfortunate…” Kihyun murmured. “Guess I’ll just have to keep admiring from afar - unless, of course, some of the team joins Gamma Chi Alpha…”

 

“You know…” 

Hoseok finally threw open the ritual closet to grab his presiding robe. More of the swim team would keep Kihyun’s wandering eye at bay (he hoped), and the newest crop of sorority women had a known weakness for handsome athletes. Two birds with one stone, if he could lean enough into the members.

And then there was that Hyunwoo. He’d have to keep an eye on him, too.

He shrugged on the robe and strode towards the meeting room, gesturing Kihyun to follow to start opening ritual. “You may be more right than you think.”


	2. Handing out pledges (and Kihyun is a perv)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to hand out pledges...
> 
> And of course Minhyuk is a nervous wreck, but why is Hyunwoo feeling so strange?

“You don’t need to worry, Minhyuk,” Hyunwoo reassured his roommate for the 8th or 9th (or was it 18th or 19th?) time as he looked up from the book he was reading, a study in contrasts with his legs propped up, shirt-half unbuttoned and baring a healthy amount of tanned skin as his glasses perched precariously on the bridge of his nose. “They liked you - that was pretty obvious. I’m sure it’s just a formality. Soon enough they’ll drag you out of here in the middle of the night for whatever it is they consider brotherly bonding.”

 

“I’m still going to worry,” Minhyuk whined, glancing at his phone for the umpteenth time that day. Sure, they had both been invited to the other gatherings (and there was a little thrill each time he saw an envelope with the Gamma Chi crest on it), but this was the big night.

He already had heard the cheering from other floors in their dorm as the other fraternities welcomed their pledges, but GXA was known for being fashionably late, as they put it. He gave up on studying for the night and instead sprawled over his bed with a loud groan. “No phone calls are good news. You didn’t get one either.”

 

“I didn’t really put in a formal request to be selected,” Hyunwoo reminded him with a smile. “I just went to keep you company - not that you really needed it. There were a lot of people who said hello to you today.” And it was true - his best friend was getting recognized by members of the fraternity as well as the sorority girls who seemed to be ever present at the house. Setting his own book aside the Omega stood and stretched, shirt raising to reveal a flash of tanned abdomen. “I think I’ll get ready for bed. I’m betting the showers are free now with all the excitement going on.”

 

“Hold on, I don’t think you should yet,” Minhyuk pleaded, casting another glance at the door as the cheers grew closer. “Think about all the Alphas on the floor right now, especially since the blockers don’t work after you shower…c’mon, stay with me?”

The swimmer hesitated, some of the color draining from his face as his best friend reminded him of the near miss he had a few nights ago (not that he had told Minhyuk about it - but what Minhyuk didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, right?). He had thought the showers were empty….fortunately the two Alphas didn’t seem to connect ‘that fuckin’ hot Omega smell’ with the 6 foot tall athlete leaving the bathroom.

“Okay - I’ll just wait until you get your invitation, Min. With all the noise it should be soon.”

 

Minhyuk nodded, still uneasy. They were on the top floor, they would definitely be the last—but even then, there was always an ever-present scent failure threat. Hyunwoo had told him countless times that blockers failed more frequently as an Omega matured, and all it took was one failure to have a swarm of Alpha attention on him. 

But the dorms being emptier made him feel a little more secure in leaving his friend behind, if it came to that. Showers were the most dangerous, and only the apartments for mated couples had private ones.

A sudden pounding at the door startled Minhyuk out of his thoughts, along with a cheery voice calling through. “Lee Minhyuk and Son Hyunwoo! You guys in?”

 

Hyunwoo grinned, his previous hesitation fading as he pushed the Beta towards the door. “He’ll be right there,” he called out, then lowered his voice as he looked towards his best friend. He really was happy for Minhyuk - this was exactly what he wanted. “I told you they liked you, Min. You were a shoe-in.”

 

“Weren’t you listening?” Minhyuk whispered in awe, almost afraid to touch the door handle. “It isn’t just me…”

He threw the door open, only for the doorframe to be crowded with cheering Gamma Chis holding large gift bags. Hoseok had to fight to the center, slightly annoyed at having to squeeze in. He held up a hand to quiet them down.

“I’m sure you can tell by now,” he said, not trying to hide his smile. “Gamma Chi Alpha would like to welcome Lee Minhyuk and Son Hyunwoo as pledges to our fraternity.”

 

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened as Hoseok’s words sunk in. Minhyuk’s invitation wasn’t a surprise at all - but his own? Minhyuk had been the life of the party, getting to know all of the members of the fraternity while he had just hung back, content to remain in the shadows while his best friend stood out. Sure, he had some nice conversations with some of the guys but he hadn’t really done anything special.

 

“Are you sure you mean me?”

 

Kihyun let out a low whistle as he took in the befuddled swimmer, once again appreciating Hyunwoo’s tall, tanned frame - as well as his choice of attire for the night. Of course, he could do without those two last buttons keeping the front of Hyunwoo’s shirt completely closed…

...but he *did* thank the powers that be for letting sweats hang that low….he could almost catch a glimpse of a happy trail. 

Why the hell did Son Hyunwoo have to be an Alpha?

 

“We mean you. As president of Gamma Chi Alpha, I’d like to welcome you both…if you’ll have us.” Hoseok managed to subtly trod on Kihyun’s foot as a reminder to keep it in his pants.

“Both…hell yes!” Minhyuk let out the whoop he had been keeping inside and took his invitation and bag, only to drop the both after being mobbed with hugs and congratulations.

“Right…that should keep them occupied.” Hoseok extended the envelope again. “For you. Son Hyunwoo, if you’d join us…”

 

Hyunwoo hung back a bit, letting Minhyuk have his moment and smiling as he felt the other’s joy. He finally turned to Hoseok and tentatively took the envelope. “I’m not really sure why you are inviting me, Hoseok-sshi. I don’t really think I’m what you are looking for.” He nodded at the other members congratulating Minhyuk. “I’m not that energetic, for one.”

 

“I’m inviting you because we like you,” Hoseok stressed. “Like I told you from the beginning, we are looking for quality men, and quality doesn’t always mean loud.”

 

Hyunwoo felt the weight of the other’s gaze on him but it strangely didn’t feel uncomfortable. If anything, the Alpha set him at ease - which was an entirely new sensation to the Omega. He took in a deep breath - 

 

\-  and was nearly knocked back by the scent of evergreen and rainwater. He remembered that scent from the first Gamma Chi Alpha party….and now he was sure it was Hoseok. 

 

This was bad. 

This was very bad.

 

Hyunwoo knew he should decline the offer, come up with some excuse that he couldn’t join because of swimming or studying or something else.

Instead he looked down at the envelope and murmured softly, half to himself.

 

“I accept.”

 

Hoseok’s smile spread into an easy grin, the man’s face not betraying his sudden concern for the younger man - he knew that nervousness well.

“He’s one of ours,” he called out, gently steering the new pledge into the larger group. Someone pushed a bag into Hyunwoo’s hands, heavy with binders full of things to learn and a few welcome gifts. “That’s everyone, guys! Let’s get the party going.” 

Minhyuk grinned - he had heard of the Gamma Chi parties just among the brothers and had been dying to go to one. “Told you you’d make it!”

 

Hyunwoo shook his head good-naturedly at his best friend - and then realized that Minhyuk was still wearing the semi-dressy clothing he was earlier (just in case Gamma Chi Omega came by, he had said) while he was clad in sweats and that half-open shirt. “I don’t suppose I could change into something more appropriate. I’m kind of underdressed…”

 

“Nope!” a certain pink-haired man called out from the crowd. “It’s come as you are….sorry kid!”

 

“Besides,” came another voice. “What you are wearing will be easier to take off if you have to streak through the Quad later tonight…”

 

Hyunwoo’s head snapped around to Hoseok. “Is he serious?”

 

Hoseok groaned and rolled his eyes. “He’s being a dick. Gamma Chi doesn’t haze pledges like that. That isn’t right. It is come as you are, though. We’re going back to the house tonight to celebrate, quick pledge ceremony tomorrow.”

Minhyuk breathed a sigh he didn’t know he had been holding in—that was another danger for the Omegas, especially if they just couldn’t keep their scent to themselves…”You can’t make short guys like me streak next to guys like Hyunwoo,” he cracked. “That’s just not fair to everyone’s eyes.”

 

" Shirts are optional, of course," Kihyun couldn't help add with a grin, shrugging at Hoseok. Hyunwoo tried to make himself look more presentable, especially when he was reminded of Minhyuk's neat appearance, white button-down and skintight black jeans.

 

“Don’t mind Kihyun, he’s a pervert,” Hoseok murmured, pausing as he saw just how uncomfortable Hyunwoo was with the entire ordeal. “….Actually, I’m going to let you grab a pair of pants and button up your shirt. We’re parading you guys tonight…gotta have some well-dressed pledges for all the girls to see.” The house was situated near the end of sorority row, he knew that the girls would be out watching and celebrating with their own pledges.

 

The Omega smiled gratefully at Hoseok, even as Kihyun groaned his disappointment. “Thank you, Hoseok-sshi.” He grabbed the nearest pair of jeans - which, unfortunately had been a pair that Minhyuk had been trying to convince him to wear. Black and way too tight in Hyunwoo’s opinion but he didn’t want to make everyone wait. Stepping away from the doorway he turned and shimmied out of his sweats unselfconsciously. He and Minhyuk dressed in front of each other all the time - it wasn’t a big deal. Besides, he had boxers on, right?

 

“Down, boy.” Hoseok kept a firm hand on Kihyun’s shoulders, having been the reluctant recipient of all his best friend’s fantasies of what he’d do to Hyunwoo given half a chance. He never quite saw the appeal—he was more interested in short skirts and dangerous curves. Still, he figured Kihyun heard enough of his crushes that he could deal with this.

 

Minhyuk quickly shimmied his way into the doorframe, trying to block the view as much as he could. _Dammit_ , what was he _thinking_ , changing in front of a bunch of Alphas?

 

Hyunwoo pulled the tight black denim over his thighs, muttering to himself about the jeans being too tight and not trusting his best friend next time when Minhyuk told him anything was a perfect fit, unaware that several pairs of eyes were on him, both in amusement and speculative interest.

 

“But he’s gorgeous and buff and right _there_  and half-naked and he isn’t even near a pool,” Kihyun hissed, wishing he had brought his camera.

 

Not hearing the conversation Hyunwoo straightened, looking at the others sheepishly as he buttoned his shirt. “Sorry about that...I guess I look a little more presentable now.”

 

“I’d say so.” The president nodded his approval and finally dropped his iron grip on Kihyun—they had to lead their latest crop back to the house, where more of the chapter and a party awaited. 

As much as he was proud of the newest class, worry still sat in his stomach. From his conversations with Hyunwoo, he had found him to be quiet and introspective, the kind who either became a vital part of the chapter or shied away with their reputation of hard partying. He wanted Hyunwoo to be the former—something in him was insistent that he continue to keep watch.

 

“Hyunnie…that wasn’t smart,” Minhyuk whispered as the group filed out. He lagged behind, hoping that no one else would hear him. “That was dangerous.”

 

“Not any more dangerous than going out in sweats,” Hyunwoo murmured when he realized what his best friend was talking about. “I haven’t taken a shower yet so I still have scent blocker on - and these jeans were washed with some of that detergent that is supposed to have a neutralizer. It isn’t as if anyone was checking me out, Min.”

 

“Yes they were,” MInhyuk hissed. “Look, I know you don’t pay attention. I do. And that Kihyun…he’s a great guy, but he’s got an eye for hot guys.”

 

Hyunwoo couldn’t help but chuckle. “Then I don’t have anything to worry about,” he replied as he closed and locked their dorm room behind them and headed down the stairs in the crowd of boisterous Gamma Chi Omega members and pledges. He hung back a bit, not sure he really felt comfortable in the middle of the group yet - if he ever would.

 

“Here we go!” A brother yelled out, his voice too far away to quite distinguish who it was. A cheer went out as they left the dorms and easily passed through the campus, heading to the stately houses that lined the area, each home adorned with a set of letters and other cheering crowds. 

The first cheers were feminine as they started passing the sorority houses, the women there calling out their respective chants. The newer members were easily spotted by how they fumbled with the words, but yelled out the letters with just as much enthusiasm. 

 

“…They’re all looking at us,” Minhyuk finally realized, his grin returning. “Nice that Betas finally get attention!”

 

Hyunwoo’s smile broadened as he watched Minhyuk, living vicariously through his best friend’s delight. He knew how frustrated the Beta was at his status and he hoped that joining the fraternity would give Minhyuk the reassurance he needed. 

He watched the cheering groups as they passed each house, somehow feeling like a bystander even though he was technically part of the event. He ducked his head when a very buxom young woman wolf-whistled at him and blew him a kiss. That was no pledge…

 

“Holy crap…” MInhyuk stared at his friend, wide-eyed. “You know who that was?” He shook his head, answering his own question. “That’s Kim Sangmi. She won the university beauty contest last year…and she’s the vice-president of Rho Sigma. Hottest Alpha chick on campus has eyes for you….”

For a moment, he was jealous, but that passed. Knowing his friend, he’d be more interested in trying to avoid any attention, especially from any Alpha.

 

“She’s just scoping out the new pledges,” Hyunwoo protested with shake of the head as they passed the Rho Sigma house. Of course, as they passed the cheers and whistles grew louder. Hyunwoo really hated these jeans. “Besides, you know that being around beautiful people makes me nervous.”

 

“Well, you’ve got a one-hundred-percent absolutely unremarkable Beta,” Minhyuk chuckled. “I can fend ‘em off, but everyone’s just looking.”

The cheers grew again as they passed the next house, the noise building and slowly ebbing between the homes. Each was filled with dozens of young women on the lawn, of all subgenders, all admiring and whispering between chants about the new groups.

Hoseok took a few good glances but mostly let the pledges have the spotlight—he had enjoyed the attention as a freshman, and now it was time to let everyone else have their turn. He continued the parade up to the steps of the house and threw open the door, where the others awaited with dinner and drinks—the pledges would learn tonight that this was not just a pizza and beer house, absolutely not.

 

Hyunwoo scowled at Minhyuk’s comment (raising remarks of ‘he’s so hot and broody!’ from a few of the sorority girls in the House they just passed). “You are a lot of things, Lee Minhyuk - but unremarkable is not one of them. You are smart and funny and freaking gorgeous. You were invited to join this fraternity - that is NOT unremarkable.”

 

The Omega paused in his lecturing of his best friend as they reached the entrance of the Gamma Chi Omega house. This was his last chance to back out, to go back to the dorm and hide beneath the cover of a book, to forget that this group of  _Alphas_  was inviting him to become one of them….unaware of what he was.

 

Minhyuk’s smile didn’t waver. “You know I do this so you can tell me how awesome I am, right?” He did appreciate it - Betas were often seen as useless and unremarkable, but Hyunwoo wasn’t letting subgender get between their tight friendship. He continued talking as he went up the steps, but still stuck close by. “You got in here, too. You really impressed everyone…”

 

“Impressed them with what - my sparkling personality? Even I realize I’m pretty boring,” Hyunwoo said wryly. He looked up, arching an eyebrow at how _clean_  the House was - completely unlike what it looked like during the last party they attended there.

 

“You’re just as bad as me, I swear,” MInhyuk muttered before falling into an awed silence. The house had indeed been cleaned from top to bottom, and the smell of something delicious filtered from the dining room into the foyer. There was a flurry of activity as Hoseok led the group into the room, making sure to greet each pledge and make sure they were seated.

When he got to Hyunwoo, he paused and briefly laid a hand on his shoulder. “Are you all right?”

 

The Omega held himself perfectly still, resisting the urge to jerk away - or the equally unsettling urge to bare his neck to the Alpha (where the <i>hell</i> was that coming from?), nodding stiffly at the chapter president. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s all just a bit overwhelming. I wasn’t expecting to be here. I just thought I’d send Minhyuk on his way and turn in early for the night.”

 

“I was afraid you wouldn’t accept,” the president admitted honestly, “but I’m very happy that you did. We all are.”

…He wanted to protect Hyunwoo, although he wasn’t quite sure why—he could protect himself, couldn’t he? Something about his quiet nature (and Kihyun’s comments) made him want to watch out for him in particular.

 

“I still don’t understand why you guys offered me the invitation but I’ll try to live up to your standard. It would have been lonely in the dorm without Min,” Hyunwoo admitted. He looked over at his friend who was chatting animatedly with several others, both pledges and established members. “It means a lot to him that you decided to give Betas a chance. He’ll probably forget to thank you so I will for him.”

 

“As you get further into the process, you’ll find out,” Hoseok promised. “It’s not like what you’ve heard, trust me. We adhere very strictly to the no hazing rules—of course, that’ll be part of your first new member meeting that Kihyun runs, he’s our pledgemaster. “

He glanced to Minhyuk, nodding in approval. “Don’t worry, no thanks are needed. We chose all of you because we want you, subgender be damned. As the oldest fraternity on campus, we set the example.”

 

“There are still a lot of people who think Betas - and Omegas - are less than Alphas,” Hyunwoo said quietly. “It’s difficult to forget - I mean, for Minhyuk.”

 

“You’re quite protective of your Beta friends,” Hoseok complimented. “I could see at the first party how close you two were.” He patted the younger boy’s shoulder again. “We’ll talk later, I’ve got to fill my presidential duties and make my rounds. Please enjoy yourself.”

 

Hyunwoo silently cursed as he realized how he had almost slipped. He was dropping his guard around Hoseok - he’d have to be more careful. 

 

He nodded at the other as the Alpha left, then hung back, content to remain in the background and people-watch as the others mingled, pledges and established members, celebrating the new class. The majority of the pledges were Alphas, but that was no surprise since most of those who had expressed interest in joining had been Alphas. Hyunwoo recognized a few members of the swim team in the mix. There was a scattering of Betas, nervous and eager to make a good impression. Hyunwoo may have been biased but he still thought Minhyuk was doing the best - he really seemed to fit with Gamma Chi Alpha.

 

As far as Hyunwoo could tell he was the only Omega in the room.

 

Yes, he would definitely have to be more careful.


	3. Loose Lips Sink Ships

“Oi, Kihyun!” Hoseok waved his friend over, calling him away just as the lavish celebration dinner ended and the beer broken out for anyone who wanted to partake. He had watched Hyunwoo through the corner of his eye throughout the dinner. He had welcomed everyone, even pleasantly surprising himself as he remembered names and majors of the large pledge class, and the tense excitement had broken into a more relaxed party atmosphere. He knew that they’d all be busy with the pledge duties in the morning starting with pinning, but for now they could at least have a few moments.

“We should keep a special eye on a few of our pledges,” he murmured, away from the group and for once in his life not attracting attention. 

 

The pink-haired man excused himself from the crowd surrounding him and approached his best friend, studying Hoseok curiously. “What did you have in mind? They all seem pretty easygoing. I’m not seeing anyone too cutthroat - we’ve weeded those out by now.” And there had been a few - there always was. It was something Gamma Chi Alpha didn’t need or want.

 

“No, not like that,” Hoseok murmured. “It’s Hyunwoo. Something….well, I wouldn’t say something is off, but I feel he’s going to need some extra care.” They treated all of their pledges well, but he was always on the lookout for ones who would need a little reassurance.

“Perhaps it’s just Alpha instinct wanting to take care of someone…” he mused. 

 

“Well, you know I wouldn’t decline a chance to take care of him,” Kihyun said with a teasing grin, then the expression softened. “But I see what you mean. He really is a nice guy.but keeps to himself a lot - it’s like he’s afraid to let anyone but Minhyuk get too close.”

 

“I’ve seen how you take care of people,” Hoseok teased back, gently poking his friend in the ribs. “He’s swim team, we’ve got a lot of guys there and diving practices are usually going on about the same time…we’ll get his class schedule soon enough.” 

 

“You volunteering to be his big brother?” Kihyun asked with an arch of his eyebrow as he dodged Hoseok’s fingers expertly. “I could see if Minhyukkie could help us out in helping Hyunwoo feel more welcome. I know they look out for each other.”

 

“I’d have to think about being his big…that selection isn’t for a while yet,” Hoseok reminded. “I can’t say it hasn’t crossed my mind. I agree with you, though, Minhyuk is our key here. The more comfortable he is, the more Hyunwoo will relax. So that means we need to tone down the streaking jokes.”

 

“I suppose,” Kihyun replied with a sigh. “I still don’t see why that’s such a big deal. I get that he’s shy but when you think about what sport he is in...Lord knows that what Hyunwoo wears to swim is barely one step above running around naked and he’s got a killer body. He has to know that, doesn’t he?”

 

“Just let him get comfortable. You know that swimming is a lot different, even if you consider it barely one degree above streaking, clothing-wise. You stopped brothers from teasing the hell out of me with ballet, consider this the same thing. You owe me that much.”

 

Kihyun frowned. “You don’t think that I would tease him about shit like that? Yeah, I think he’s hot but I’d never push it too far unless he flat out told me he was interested. I’m not that much of a perv, Hoseok.”

 

“I know…” Hoseok sighed deeply, trying to get it off his chest. “Look, I still feel bad about leading you on freshman year, all right?” He had a few drunken nights that had ended with him drunkenly making out and fooling around with his best friend, not realizing just how he felt.

 

Kihyun shrugged. “Hey, you like who you like, Hoseokkie. It was fun but we both know it never would have lasted. You are too damned Alpha for me.” The pink-haired man smirked before continuing. “You’re still a pretty good kisser though…”

 

“Yeah, you’re not too shabby yourself. I give all your hookups my recommendation…”

 

Kihyun arched an eyebrow. “Are you screening my hookups, Hoseok?”

 

Hoseok shrugged good-naturedly. "Hey, someone's gotta issue the pre-GXA hookup questionnaire."

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” the pink-haired man replied blandly. “Especially next time you parade your dozen Omega honeys through the house.”

 

"Hey, to be fair it's not just for me," he protested. "Sigma Rho still has eyes on some of the men here, even after that breakup..."

 

“Yeah, I noticed Kim Sangmi checking out the new boys - especially a certain quiet hunky swimmer. She’s got her eyes on him, Hoseok. She’d eat him up alive.”

 

“Sangmi’s not that type of girl,” Hoseok was quick to defend his ex. “I mean she’s ambitious and strong, but that’s not her way, I’d think…”

 

“You are a bit biased when it comes to her, Hoseok,” Kihyun said seriously. “You didn’t see the way she acted towards  the rest of us when she knew you weren’t looking. She only wants the best and will do anything to get it.”

 

“She didn’t get me. She isn’t my mate.” Hoseok replied simply. “That’s all I say to that.  I know you hated Sangmi, but I can’t deny the influence she had on me.”

 

“You are a strong person, Hoseok. If she were to decide she wants Hyunwoo do you really think he’d be able to resist her?” Kihyun sighed. “I’m just saying that we are really going to have to watch out for him even more. I don’t like the way she looked at him.”

 

"So I have your word, then. We need to care for all of them...but he's a special one."

 

Kihyun nodded, no teasing tone to his voice this time. “Got it. Operation Protect Pretty Boy in effect.” He paused at the look the other threw him. “What? I’m not feeling very creative and you want me out of Perv mode so this is what you get.”

 

“Operation Protect Pretty Boy that is…and you’re on point, Pledgemaster,” Hoseok reminded. “Want to go show them how it’s done?” He could hear the faint sound of Smash Brothers starting up—apparently the choice for entertainment was drunken video game tournaments for some.

 

Kihyun nodded, rolling his eyes at the sound coming from the other room. “Changkyun is at it again. He and Hongbin will probably get some of the pledges totally toasted when they challenge them to ‘friendly’ game…”

 

“Everyone always forgets those two play pro,” Hoseok snorted. “It’s all right, Changkyun’ll stop Hongbin from fleecing them…tonight, at least.” He began to walk back towards the festivities, the party starting to break off into other portions of the house—the clacking of balls that signaled a pool game had started up, and yells of members who had retreated out front to continue to announce their pledgeship. “Where there’s Minhyuk, there’ll be Hyungwoo.”

 

“Too true,” came the other’s response as he led the way through the house, shouting out greetings and congratulations as he passed groups of old members and new pledges. He and Hoseok found their target in the rec room, pool cue in hand as Hyunwoo stood back and waited his turn while Minhyuk chatted boisterously with the others playing.

 

“Nah, I seriously suck at this…” Minhyuk eyed his shot, calculations going through his head even as he chatted. “I mean I played with my dad a bit, but nothing that fancy.” He lined up his shot with ease, the balls making a satisfying clack as he sank his first ball.

Hoseok watched in interest for a few moments before finding his way closer to their quietest pledge, waiting a moment before speaking. “So is this your game, too?”

 

Hyunwoo looked up, a slight smile coloring his expression as he recognized the speaker. He leaned against his cue comfortably, almost seeming at ease in the house for the first time. “I’m alright….nothing like Minhyuk though. Just a warning - he’s a pool shark. Don’t let him fool you.” He shrugged good-naturedly. “I suppose I’ve spoiled the surprise, huh?”

 

“We need one in the inter-house games…looks like Minhyuk’s special skills are going to be beneficial to us as well.” 

“Seriously, I just like to play…” Minhyuk’s easy grin had turned into a smirk as he showed just how well he could sink corner shots (and offered tutorials, after he cleared the table, naturally.)

“Hey…you didn’t get a house tour, did you?” Hoseok asked. “I don’t think you know that we have a pool.”

 

“We are going to have to make plans, Minhyukkie,” Kihyun said with delight as he slapped the Beta on the back in congratulations.

 

“You do?” Hyunwoo said in surprise, smile spreading and eyes disappearing into crescents. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, should I?”

 

“Yeah?” Minhyuk laughed and offered Kihyun the stick. “Hey, I can show everyone my tricks, but I can’t clear a whole tournament by myself! C’mon, try it.”

 

“We do,” Hoseok confirmed, offering to lead the way out to the backyard. “It’s not competition-worthy or anything, but it’s big enough to relax in. I do a few laps in there on occasion when I’m too lazy to hit the gym.”

…So that’s how he looked when he actually smiled.

 

Hyunwoo handed his cue to another member and let Hoseok lead him out of the room. He nodded in appreciation as he stepped up to the pool, squatting down to drag his fingers across the surface of the water. “You guys take good care of it,” he murmured in approval as he shook off water droplets.

 

“Hiring a cleaner is part of the house maintenance. We’ve got so many people involved in swimming that we absolutely can’t let it go to seed.” Hoseok rolled up his pant legs and sat on the edge to let his feet dangle in the water. “It’ll be crazy out here tonight, probably…but I’m enjoying the quiet for now.”

 

The Omega hesitated for only a moment before he echoed Hoseok and sat down beside him, sighing as his toes came dipped into the familiarity of chlorinated water. “It’s nice right here, right now,’ he acknowledged softly. “Is it bad that I wish it would stay like this?”

 

“It’s not, trust me.” The usual noises—traffic, music playing from other houses, the commotion inside were all muffled thanks to distance and a tall fence. “But you do get used to it, and after a while you miss all of the noise. But out here, you at least escape with your dignity and wallet intact…by the way, Changkyun and Hongbin are pro gamers. Don’t let them sucker you into bets.”

 

“Good to know, Hoseok-sshi. Thanks,” Hyunwoo said with a grateful nod, still not sure how formal he should be with the other man. “I don’t play video games so I wouldn’t be so naive but Minhyuk loves a challenge.” He paused, a grin teasing his lips. “Maybe I _shouldn’t_  tell him…”

 

“You don’t have to be so formal with me. I might be the president, but we’re all still brothers - well, soon to be brothers, in your case.” Hoseok kicked his feet lightly, savoring the familiar rush of water pushing against his legs. 

He chuckled. “Even better. Tell him that if he doesn’t win, he should buy you dinner.”

 

Hyunwoo laughed in his usual quiet way, smile widening. “Oh, I like the sound of that….hyung.” He tested out the last word, not sure if he was taking things too far. He knew Hoseok would tell him if he was. “I pay for enough of his meals.”

 

“I like how that sounds.” Hoseok had always loved all of his younger members calling him hyung, but the way that it rolled off Hyungwoo’s tongue, somehow…

“That’s pretty kind of you doing all of that. Or is it more that someone decided to bet a little too much at the pool table?”

 

Hyunwoo was grateful he was so tan since it probably hid the blush that flooded his cheeks.

 

Probably.

 

“Oh, I would never bet against Minhyuk, pool or otherwise. He’s clever. I like to take care of him since he is a few months younger than I am.”

 

“That’s kind of you. Betas really have a hard time in this world, don’t they? I know the Betas at my school growing up would have liked to have someone like you around. “ He had done what he could, but most Betas refused help from Alphas—they had to stand on their own, they would say. 

 

“It isn’t fair,” Hyunwoo murmured, smile fading. “Just because you aren’t an Alpha doesn’t mean you are less or not good enough. I hate the way it makes him feel.” 

_And how it makes me feel_.

 

At least he could find some way for Minhyuk to feel like he was enough. It seemed like this was the right place to start.

 

How he himself felt was irrelevant.

 

“That’s why we’re happy to have him and you here. Minhyuk is not only going to be a great brother, but he’ll be setting an example to the other fraternities—that Betas aren’t lesser beings. Same with Omegas, for that matter.”

Not that he really bedded Betas…

 

Hyunwoo stiffened, taking great care not to look over at Hoseok at that very moment, afraid of what his expression might betray. 

 

Did the Alpha know what he was? Had he been that careless?

 

He leaned forward to let his fingers trail in the water - and if they trembled slightly then he hoped no one noticed. He was proud of the fact that he managed to keep his voice steady. “Did any Omegas express interest in joining?”

 

“No Omegas expressed interest,” Hoseok murmured. “I can’t quite blame them. There’s danger when it comes to being around so many Alphas at once, but we would do our best to protect them, just as we do all of our members.” Having a tide of Omega pledges was a long shot-there were few male Omegas on campus, and they mostly stuck in tight groups, trying to avoid gazes. “What would you think, having several Omegas?”

 

“Omegas are people, just like anyone else, hyung,” Hyunwoo said quickly, without a second thought. “We cannot help who we are….I wish people understood that.” He caught himself as he realized what he had just said. “I mean, no one - Alpha, Beta, or Omega - can help who they are, you know?”

 

_Oh shit…._

 

“No, I understand,” Hoseok reassured. He leaned back, studying what he could see of the night sky through the sudden cloud cover. “I’ll admit it’s taken me some time to learn and accept things, I suppose I still am. But that’s what we’re at university for.” He studied the younger man’s face carefully, trying to discern the secrets it held. “At least, that’s what I’m here for. I’m not here just to find a mate.”

 

“That’s good,” Hyunwoo murmured, looking up at the stars - relieved that Hoseok hadn’t caught his slip up. “It seems like so many people are here for just that - to find the perfect mate. I know my parents want that for me. I’m still trying to figure out who I am...other than a nerdy swimmer who would rather stay home and cuddle than go out and party.”

 

“We’re supposed to use the university opportunity to do that. I’ve tried—good thing that she wasn’t, because Kihyun absolutely hated her.” He still had no idea what made him so angry. No one else had said anything about Sangmi mistreating them, but that was now over a year ago.

“And a nerdy swimmer who likes cuddling with Minhyuk, I suppose...”

 

Hyunwoo shrugged. “He humors me sometimes. I’m not really his type. Most of the time I curl up under a blanket with a good book while he goes out and does his thing - unless he drags me along as his wingman.”

 

“What would you consider your type?” Hoseok asked suddenly, curious. “No matter what it is, you’ll probably meet them here. We’ve had a few mated pairs discover that here, from my seniors. The number of weddings I had to shell out for…”

 

“My type? Oh, that doesn’t really matter,” Hyunwoo tried to brush the thought aside. “I think Minhyukkie would probably go for Kihyun-sshi if he could get past the sarcasm,” the Omega mused. If Kihyun and Minhyuk got together it would either be fantastic or it would be the Apocalypse. No inbetween.

 

“That might actually not be bad,” Hoseok mused. “Kihyun isn’t one to really care as long as he’s not an Alpha…and he really does prefer guys, especially outgoing ones. Somehow, though, I wouldn’t think that’s your type.” He did have a terrible habit of wanting to get his questions answered…

 

“Min is batting for the home team as well….and he just wants someone who doesn’t look down on him for being a ‘just’ a Beta. Oh, and he says wild sex is a plus - trust me, I’ve heard ALL about his escapades. I’ve had nightmares for weeks,” Hyunwoo said wryly. He looked over at Hoseok, then sighed when he saw the intense look in the Alpha’s eyes. He knew the other wouldn’t stop until he got an answer. “I don’t know….I just want someone who cares about me, who tries to get to know me beyond what I look like and the sport I’m in. I want them to not mind that I like to read and keep to myself sometimes. I just want them to like me for me. Sounds stupid, I know.”

 

“So I’ll mention all of that to Kihyun. I promise that he’s a great guy, wouldn’t hurt him—had his heart broken before by this really ignorant jackass.” The more he thought about it, the more Hoseok wondered if by finding Kihyun a nice boy, he’d be able to shake off that guilt.

Probably not.

He memorized the other’s wanted attributes, lapsing into thoughtful silence before responding. “I wouldn’t call that stupid. Your list doesn’t mention wanting money or fame or status, just someone who wants you for you. In the end, isn’t that what we all want?”

 

“My parents are pretty well off so I don’t think I have to worry too much about that although I want to make my own way too. I’ve had enough of fame with the attention I get when I swim. I never thought it was such a big deal,” Hyunwoo replied. “Status? You wouldn’t believe how tired I am thinking about status.” _You have no idea, Hoseok._

 

“What about you? What are you looking for?”

 

“What do I want?”

The eternal question, and one he had never really answered yet. He had pondered what a mate would be like, how it would differ from his previous relationships. He didn’t want to end up lonely and unsatisfied like his favorite neighbor growing up (until he finally found his mate at the age of seventy-three.) Happiness, he supposed. 

“A swim and a beer,” Hoseok cracked. “That requires going back inside, though.”

 

Hyunwoo groaned. “Not fair, hyung.”

 

“I’m joking, we’ve got a cooler out here.” Hoseok pulled himself up to grab a couple of cans, then sat back down and passed one to his new pledge. 

 

Hyunwoo took a can, pouting up at the other man  (and unaware he was even doing so) before taking a drink. “So, since you won’t answer my question will you answer this one? What should I expect this week? Minhyuk says it’s going to be both embarrassing and fun.”

 

“I did answer your question,” Hoseok protested. “You asked me what I wanted, so I answered. Perhaps not the answer that you’re expecting, but it’s an honest one.” He sipped his beer, savoring its bitterness. “This week is pretty low-key. The pledge pinning is tomorrow evening, it’s a pretty quick ceremony. Then Kihyun starts all of you on our new member program. You’ll be learning Gamma Chi Alpha’s history, traditions, expectations. In a few weeks you get your big brother, that’s always fun. At the end of it all, there’s the initiation and that’s when we give you your first real set of letters. But lots of fun, some embarrassment, there isn’t anything dangerous. “

 

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes as he took another drink, the alcohol warming his belly. “Fine, fine. Well, it isn’t as if Min doesn’t embarrass me on a daily basis. Can’t be worse than that.” The Omega leaned back on his hands and looked up at the stars once more. “I was really worried about this earlier tonight,” he admitted. “Now, it doesn’t seem so bad. Maybe Minhyuk was right. Don’t tell him I said that though  - he’ll never let me live it down.”

 

“I was pretty overwhelmed when I got accepted, and I’m a legacy. But then you find we’re pretty laid-back for the most part. Of course, we have plenty of standards, but the important thing is that you enjoy being here and the entire experience. Just tell me if you’re not feeling comfortable with anything. And of course you’re welcome at the house.”

 

“I think Minhyuk wants to move in as soon as there’s a spot available,” Hyunwoo said with a faint chuckle. “He really respects everything the group stands for. He knows a lot more about you than I do.” He side-eyed the other. “I bet he even knows your type…”

 

“B-positive,” Hoseok answered promptly. “There, now you know my type, although why Minhyukkie would know my blood type I have no idea…”

He drained the rest of his beer and reached for another can. “The house is great. I know you didn’t tour so I can show you around later if you want. I’m sure there will be plenty of room for him; we haven’t figured out arrangements for next year. Probably won’t until after the new year. But if you’re interested, I can show you my room. It’s probably the only one clean.”

 

“Fine...you don’t want me to know. I get it,” Hyunwoo muttered although there was truly no anger in his voice. He considered the other’s offer and nodded. “Sure, why not? Better to see what mess he’ll be getting himself into.” He didn’t even consider the fact that he could live in the house as well if he so chose to.

 

“Can’t tell you an answer that I don’t know myself,” the president said simply as he got himself out of the water, then extended his hand to help up Hyunwoo. “It’ll be quiet upstairs as well. I have a feeling the party is going to start spilling out here any time soon.”

 

Hyunwoo took the Alpha’s hand, ignoring the electric tingle he felt run up his arm at the immediate contact. “I’ve seen you around a lot of beautiful Omega girls. You may not have a specific type but it seems like you have a general idea of what you like.”

As they opened the door they could hear the party noise grow louder. Hoseok was right - the party was going to invade the backyard at any moment.

 

_Fuck_. Hoseok was sure he knew what the jolt meant, that warning that he was close to someone—

No, that couldn’t be it. 

They passed through the game room just as Minhyuk crowed yet another victory, accepting all high fives and good-natured teasing. The Beta was fitting in easily among the Alphas, and Hoseok could only hope the others were taking to it just as well.

 

Kihyun caught Hoseok’s eye as the chapter president and his charge passed. Hyunwoo seemed much more relaxed and at ease. It was strange - the swimmer was still hot but Kihyun now felt more of an urge to protect him, just like he did Hyunwoo’s friend, the pool shark. The pink-haired man’s gaze traveled back to Minhyuk and he grinned. Yes, he liked this one more and more…

 

Hoseok gave a slight nod of acknowledgement to Kihyun. As usual, he was doing his job beautifully, and he’d have to tell him that bit of information he found about Minhyuk when they had a moment alone. If they got along that well, they deserved it.

“So I’m on the third floor,” Hoseok explained as he climbed the stairs to the top. “Officers get rooms on the top floor, which really has the nicest view, but they’re all nice rooms.” It was presidential privilege that gave him a coveted corner room with more space, which he unlocked to show just how different it was from the dorms. The basic furnishings were still more luxurious than the particleboard and rock-hard mattress monstrosities that dorms loved to call beds, and Hoseok had taken care to actually decorate his beyond typical gravure posters and beer cans.

 

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened and he let out a low whistle as he looked around. “Okay, I’m going to admit that I’m jealous,” he murmured with a smile of appreciation.

 

“Yeah?” Hoseok looked pleased. “It’s not really what you think when you think of a fraternity house..”

 

“No, it isn’t,” Hyunwoo agreed. “First of all, it smells nice….not like stale beer and corn chips.” The Omega stepped close to the window and looked out. During the daytime there would be plenty of light for reading. “I could live in a place like this,” he murmured to himself.

 

“I’m glad you like it!” Hoseok sounded pleased. “I wanted to make this place more of a sanctuary than anything else, like my room is at home. Let the rest of the house smell like beer and corn chips, just not my room.”

He sat in one of the comfortable looking chairs by the window. “It’s just to be in here to study, but I duck out to the library when everyone’s looking for me.”

 

“If Minhyuk doesn’t follow your lead I’m escaping to this room when I come to visit,” Hyunwoo said with a smile as he tentatively sat down on the other chair, sighing as he sank back into it.  “I usually move from dorm room to pool or library and back again. The third floor in the library has nice quiet rooms in the back that no one else seems to like using.”

 

"Except to make out."

 

Hyunwoo could feel his cheeks growing red and this time they weren’t outside where the darkness could hide it. “Yeah….I’ve come across that a few times and made a quick escape.”

 

“In that case, I wouldn’t bother going up to the fourth floor. There’s a lot more going up there,” he said dryly. “I’m not quite a fan of that…take it up to your room, don’t make everyone else watch.”

 

“I suppose other people don’t have rooms as nice as this to take it up to, hyung.” Hyunwoo knew Hoseok had a reputation but it really wasn’t any of his business. The other may not have wanted to reveal his ‘type’ but the Omega girls he was seen with all looked the same - petite, curvy, and beautiful. Classic Omega qualities that all “top” Alphas looked for.

 

“I didn’t until I moved in here, that’s true…spent a little too much on love hotels, I suppose. “ Despite being known for having a taste for the opposite sex, Hoseok had generally preferred to keep his encounters as private as possible—even with Kihyun, he had insisted on going off campus.

He opened up a small cabinet, knowing that he at least had some wine in there. “I’m surprised you’re not grilling me about Kihyun.”

 

“Kihyun-sshi seems like a nice person although he’s a bit sharp at times,” Hyunwoo replied. “Minhyuk can take care of himself and he’d hate if I snooped around. Do I need to be worried?”

 

“You shouldn’t be. Kihyun’s not as flighty as he seems. I told you, some jackass broke his heart, he recovered from it through a lot of hookups.” Having found the wine and glasses, Hoseok poured some. He wasn’t in the mood to break into the house’s liquor stash, at least not that night. “He’s a great guy. For all I know, they could be mates.”

 

Hyunwoo considered the other’s words.  “Mates? It’s probably too soon to tell, right? At least Betas don’t have to worry about the way scents will affect them.” Thinking about Minhyuk with a mate was unsettling. He couldn’t even picture himself with one - how could he think of the same thing happening to his best friend?

 

“Absolutely far too soon,” Hoseok agreed. “I just want the best for my best friend, I suppose.” It was true; Hoseok was never quite fond of the many boys that Kihyun would parade past the front room, which led to the president making discreet inquiries to find out if they were after his friend’s wealth or class.

He never really did like the answer.

“Sometimes I think the scents get in the way of finding mates. I haven’t met an Omega yet who didn’t have an intoxicating scent.”

 

Hyunwoo sighed, taking the glass of wine Hoseok offered to him without a second thought. “They always teach us that that is what Omegas are made for - to entice their Alpha mate. Why not through a pleasing scent? It’s no wonder that some Omegas come to University to find a mate.”

 

After all, wasn’t that why his parents sent him here after he presented? Since he couldn’t be the Alpha they had wanted they would use him to strengthen their connections with some of the upper eschelon families.

 

“The way it’s always been to me,” Hoseok said slowly, “is like being in a fantastic restaurant. Everything smells enticing and makes your mouth water and every scent layers on each other. I’ve always been in awe of people who’ve been able to find their mates through scent, but I suppose it’s a bit more complicated for me.”

He took a long drink of wine and eyed the rest of the bottle. “I came to university to study to eventually work in the family business. Originally, at least. That’s still my goal, but I’ve found other pursuits.”

 

Hyunwoo was never quite so grateful for his scent blockers. He really didn’t want to be part of a smorgasbord for Alphas - especially not this one. Why he was thinking that he wasn’t quite sure. Maybe it was just because Hoseok was being pretty decent - of course that was probably because he thought Hyunwoo was an Alpha.

 

“I’m sure you’ll be successful at whatever you choose to do. I know my father expects me to take over after him after my swimming career ends but I’m not sure that’s what I want to do. I’m not really one for business….”

 

“Well, what do you think your strength is, outside of swimming?” Hoseok asked, curious. “You’re a literature major, right? Have you thought about being a writer?”

“I kind of wish I had that choice,” he admitted. “When my parents found out that I was taking a dance minor, they hit the roof for picking such an un-Alpha and ‘nonsense’ minor.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve thought about it,” Hyunwoo admitted, holding out this glass for more wine. “However, that’s unlikely to be approved of by my father.” _And probably won’t be by my future Alpha if my father has any say in it._

 

Hoseok poured another glass, offering one of his easy grins. “Oh? You’re not scared of being in tights like some of your other team members? Ballet is required for a minor.”

 

Hyunwoo shrugged.  “Doesn’t really matter to me. I know who I am.”

 

“That’s very Alpha of you,” Hoseok complimented before leaning back in his chair, the buzz from the wine and beer starting to feel pleasant. “I got the hell teased out of me when I took up the minor. I tried not to let it get to me, but Kihyun ended up standing up for me.”

 

_If you only knew, hyung._

 

Hyunwoo finished his glass of wine, closing his eyes for a moment in an attempt to get his bearings. Been and wine really didn’t mix very well, did they? “The things you say about Kihyun-sshi makes me like him more and more.”

 

“He’s loud and sarcastic, but he protects us fiercely. That’s why we wanted him to be the pledgemaster—he can look out for everyone much better than anyone else. You’ll really like him, I think.” Hoseok stared off into the night. “He wasn’t like that when we were pledges, but then he just changed.”

 

“It’s good to have friends like that,” Hyunwoo murmured, leaning further back in the chair. “Minhyuk seems like a class clown but he’s very protective - I guess you could say he is as protective as you would expect an Alpha to be. I think he’s even more so. He feels like he has something to prove. I keep telling him that he doesn’t…”

 

“Good. Kihyun needs someone to guard him, too. He won’t admit it, but he really does.”

And it definitely couldn’t be Hoseok.

“What about you, Hyunwoo? What do you feel that you need to prove? You prove a lot by being here, being admitted into Gamma Chi…but there’s got to be something else that makes your blood race with the anticipation of showing the world that you can do it.”

 

“There are some things I can’t change….” Hyunwoo started. _Like being an Omega and male and not soft and pretty like I’m expected to be._  “But I can be the fastest swimmer and break each record set by those before me.” 

 

_Records set by Alphas…_

 

“And you’ll do that, won’t you?” Hoseok’s voice was sure, despite the alcohol. “You seem to be interested in defying all records…crushing everything before you. I like that.” He refilled the glasses without prompting. “I admire courage.”

 

“I want to try,” Hyunwoo said with a shrug, the alcohol beginning to make him feel warm and relaxed as he took another drink. “I don’t know if it’s courage or not….but I want to move past expectations everyone has of me.”

 

"Outside of family, society, your own..." Hoseok drawled out. "This is really your chance to have a good time before we have to join society as productive adults. Why not enjoy it ?"

 

Hyunwoo stretched his arms above his head, offering a brief flash of toned abdomen. “I don’t think I’m as free to have a good time as you are, Hoseok-hyung,” he murmured, offering the other a wry smile. It smelled so good in Hoseok’s room, that evergreen and rainwater scent relaxing the Omega further.

 

“I think you do,” Hoseok scolded. Impulsively, he reached over and poked his exposed stomach, marveling that it was as flat and toned as his own. “See? Everyone will be crawling all over you.”

 

“Maybe I don’t want everyone crawling over me…” Hyunwoo murmured, smiling as he tried to dodge the other’s fingers.  “Maybe I only want one or two people…..nah, just one.”

 

"Yeah?" Hoseok flashed a grin as he snuck another poke - Kihyun was well used to his games, but now Hyunwoo was there..."Who?"

 

Hyunwoo chuckled and tried to move away again, body moving sinuously. “Dunno yet. I just don’t sleep around. If I’m going to be with someone I’m going to stay with them….if they will put up with me.”

 

"You, a virgin?" Hoseok whistled, astonished. "With that body? Guess you hear that a lot, though...not knocking it, just surprised."

 

The Omega shrugged, cheeks flushed - either from the alcohol or the conversation, he wasn’t sure. “I’ve been too caught up in swimming. It isn’t as if I haven’t been approached but the timing didn’t seem right. It isn’t a problem, is it?”

 

“Nah, no one’s going to judge you.” Hoseok topped off both of the glasses. “I’m just surprised, that’s all. I know the swim team has a lot of fans.”

 

“We do? I wouldn’t really know….” Hyunwoo murmured, taking another sip of wine. He was starting to feel kind of floaty and warm - it was nice.

 

“Yeah, lot of people like timing their visits to the pool to get there just as practice is ending.” He had seen more than his fair share of fans trying to catch up with their favored member - who wouldn’t, with attractive men in tiny swimsuits? “It gets a little annoying, honestly. When I’m done I just want to be left alone to rehearse my dives in my head.”

 

“I guess I’m so lost in my ‘zone’ that I don’t even notice,” Hyunwoo replied with a slight frown. “I’m sure you have plenty of them watching you. Divers tend to pull a lot of attention and you more than most.”

 

“We really do,” he agreed. “…Which is also annoying when I’m doing a difficult dive, you know? I know people watch, but I get so hyper-focused I can just hear even whispers.”

 

“It’s probably easier for me,” Hyunwoo said with a nod. “I can completely block out the crowd and focus on swimming.” He placed a hand over his heart, closing his eyes for a moment. “Sometimes it’s just me and my heartbeat and the feel of water surrounding me. I hear the starting bell and then no one else matters.”

 

Hoseok leaned in, his chatty tone quieting as he listened. He knew that feeling – 

“And you block out everything because the moment you hit the water, nothing else matters. It’s just you, the water, and the distance to your goal.”

 

“Yes,” the Omega hummed softly, lost in the moment. His eyes remained closed, his muscular body relaxed.

 

“Then the rest of it doesn’t matter.” Hoseok edged his chair closer, not sure if it was interest or alcohol. “…Not even the end result, just the peace you feel.”

 

“I feel at ease the most when I’m in the water,” Hyunwoo murmured. “I don’t have to worry about other things…” He sighed, falling into silence once more.

 

"And what would you have to worry about?" Hoseok reached over and absently straightened the other's collar.

  
  


“Things with my family,” came the reply, soft and slightly slurred - Hyunwoo hadn’t consumed this much alcohol in a very long time. “Minhyuk knows. He knows everything about me.”

 

"Are you having family issues?" Hoseok murmured, making sure to move the glass away in the process. He didn't want the poor guy to end up three sheets to the wind.

 

“Nothing more than usual. I’m not what my father expected so I have to do better.”

 

“He didn’t expect a talented and smart kid?” Hoseok scooted ever closer, the Alpha offering some support. “I figure that would be every father’s dream.”

 

“No, he didn’t expect an Omega,” Hyunwoo murmured, alcohol lowering that carefully constructed wall he had built up over the past few years. “I need to be better because I’ll never be the Alpha he wanted.”

 

“An Omega…”

 

_Fuck._   

He had been right.


	4. Pretty Attractive

_ “No, he didn’t expect an Omega,” Hyunwoo murmured, alcohol lowering that carefully constructed wall he had built up over the past few years. “I need to be better because I’ll never be the Alpha he wanted.” _

 

Hoseok knew that he had to be careful; any misstep and he’d find himself hurting Hyunwoo. Omegas were known to be gentler souls, much more attuned to the world around them. He chose his words as carefully as possible (or as carefully as he could, being a bit tipsy.)

“Perhaps you can’t be the Alpha that he always wanted, but look at you. You’re damn good at what you do, and any parent should be proud of that.”

 

Hyunwoo snorted softly, eyelids fluttering open slowly. “You don’t know my parents then, do you? After I presented the only thing other than swimming that he talks to me about is finding me an Alpha mate so he’ll have someone to pass the business to because heaven forbid a weak Omega could do it.”

 

“I don’t know your parents, but I do know you—and you can do all of that, if you wanted. Take over the business, find a mate, crush the Olympics,” he encouraged, trying to get a hint of that slightly drunken smile back.

…Why did he like that smile so much, even when he was sober?

 

And there it was, lips curling into a smile as his eyes met Hoseok’s. “You are one of those Alphas, aren’t you? Minhyukkie warned me about your type - nice and sweet and smells incredible. You really aren’t fair.”

 

“H-Hey!” Hoseok protested. “I’m not a special Alpha or anything.” Just the fraternity president, a star diver, heir to a large company… “I’m just me, you know? What did Minhyuk warn you about?”

 

“You have Omegas trailing after you all the time - the really beautiful, popular, perfect ones. Girls, of course.” Hyunwoo’s brow furrowed a bit as if the Omega was deep in thought. “I guess I don’t have to worry then, do I? I mean, I don’t fit any of those criteria - other than being an Omega.”

 

“You’re definitely not a gorgeous girl, but you’re the only one who could…”

…That _couldn’t_  be true. No way. Hoseok fumbled, trying to make sense of it. That wasn’t supposed to be the case, it didn’t make sense…what the hell was happening?

 

Hyunwoo tilted his head to the side, baring a long length of tanned neck, an unintentional display of submission. “The only one who could what?”

 

Oh, it smelled really good in here - a spike in evergreen and rainwater…

 

Hoseok’s eyes raked down the long, graceful line of neck, wanting nothing more than to sink his teeth into the base and _claim_  him as his own.

…He had to hold back. Kihyun would kill him…

“…You’re the only one who could smell me.”

 

“That’s because you smell so good,” Hyunwoo replied as if the answer was obvious.

 

"But you're not supposed to smell me. You know what that means..."

 

“Before you said smells didn’t matter - that all Omegas smelled good,” Hyunwoo reminded him. “And besides, you still just like girls. Last time I checked I don’t have the requisite girl parts.”

 

“Alphas can smell all Omegas, Omegas can only smell one or two Alphas, in rare cases,” Hoseok muttered as he stared out the window. “Yes, I like girls. Yes, I’m also the jackass who broke Kihyun’s heart.”

 

“Because he wasn’t a girl….or because he wasn’t an Omega?” Hyunwoo asked quietly, somewhat astute even his his inebriated state.

 

Because he wasn’t an Omega? That couldn’t be right, Sangmi was an Alpha, and he had dated plenty of Alphas before her.

Because he wasn’t a girl, perhaps, Hoseok mused. But no, even though he had been buzzed through most of their encounters, there were times where he had been sober and still interested…

“Because he wasn’t for me,” he concluded. “He’s an amazing friend, but not like that to me.”

 

“Kinda like Minhyukkie for me,” Hyunwoo mused with a nod. “He tried to help me through a heat once….that was a disaster. He took one look at me in that state and ran away.” The Omega chuckled softly. “I’ve taken care of it on my own since.”

 

“Is that lonely? Ruts are really not the same.” He hadn’t ever dated an Omega long enough to reach heat, or had gotten a relationship to that level. “They’re supposed to get worse the longer you do it by yourself, I thought.”

 

“Yes,” Hyunwoo replied, not bothering to deny it. “Mine are now lasting a week since I deal with them on my own. Coach is aware which is why I have ‘special meetings’ that I have to go away to every couple months.”

 

“People would be willing to help you through, you know,” Hoseok pressed. “Alphas, I mean. Ones who would treat you properly.”

 

“No one even knows I’m an Omega here except for Minhyukkie….and you now. I know what people think about Omegas, especially males. It’s safer for me to just be alone and deal with it. I don’t know if there are any Alphas I can trust.”

 

"I know all of them-all of the good ones, anyway. I can give you the run-down on anyone you'd be interested in having help."

 

Hyunwoo shook his head. “Thanks, but I doubt any of them would be interested. Alphas want a ‘proper’ Omega and I don’t fit the bill." He briefly looked down at himself. "An Omega in an Alpha body.”

 

"Not all Alphas want a proper Omega," Hoseok argued. "Some want an Omega who can understand them. Besides, you're pretty attractive."

 

This time Hyunwoo laughed hard, eyes disappearing into crescents. “Pretty attractive? That’s a great description to pull in an Alpha. ‘Well, that Hyunwoo is quiet and reserved and strange, oversized and taller than most of us - but I suppose he’s pretty attractive.”

 

“Well you are quiet, reserved, and damned tall….”

Hoseok reached over and poked at the Omega's stomach again. “And have some pretty incredible muscles…no, I don’t see why any Alpha would say no to you.”

God, the kid was so lean and toned—he left his fingers lightly resting there, unsure if it was wine or want or both that caused him to be so forward.

 

Hyunwoo couldn’t help the shudder that ran through his lean frame in response to the Alpha’s touch. He didn’t pull away when Hoseok left his fingers there.

 

Evergreen and rainwater.

 

“They’ll treat me differently if - and when - they find out I’m an Omega, hyung,” he said softly. “You know they will.”

 

“They won’t. We won’t let them.” Despite the haze of alcohol, Hoseok’s voice was clear and steady. “You’re forgetting just who we are—who you will be. No one is allowed to harass my fraternity…well, unless it’s Kihyun. He has full rights to tease everyone.”

“No one’s going to treat you differently, I haven’t—even if I know that you smell of honeysuckle. I always liked that smell…”

 

Hyunwoo froze, eyes widening as Hoseok confirmed his fears - the inhibitors were beginning to be less effective. He’d have to come up with something else - when he could think straight, that is.

 

“The fraternity can’t be around all the time, hyung,” the Omega reminded him. “I watch how Omegas are treated on campus, especially the ones who aren’t pretty or petite or in a sorority - or female.”

 

“Oh? Where can’t we be?” Hoseok started counting off on his fingers. “We’re in your classes, on the swim team, we have part time jobs on campus, we study in the library…where else? You’re not petite or female, that’s right. But you’ve got us to protect you.” He drummed his fingers lightly on the younger’s stomach. “The other Omegas…I wish they had rushed so we could have protected them, too. That’s an Alpha’s duty.”

 

Hyunwoo shook his head. “You don’t understand. “I don’t _want_  you to have to protect me everywhere I go. I don’t want a babysitter.”  His hand covered the Alpha’s that still rested on his abdomen. “Your first reaction when you found out I was an Omega was to protect me - you shouldn’t have to.”

 

“Why not?” A tiny shiver ran up the older man’s spine, and he vaguely recalled reading about an Omega’s touch and the reactions that they could cause. He twisted his hand, unconsciously entwining their fingers. “I’m not saying that I’m posting guards on you, but that we’re here in case you’re ever in trouble. That I’m here.”

 

Hyunwoo’s breath caught and he swallowed nervously  - and yet he didn’t let go of the other’s hand. It had to be the alcohol….right?

 

“You’ve got other pledges to worry about, hyung. I’m just one. I don’t want you treating me like I’m special when I’m not.”

  
  


“I promise I won’t treat you any differently than other pledges,” he swore. “But would you say no to staying up here for a minute? I don’t quite feel like joining the party again just yet.”

Not when his hand was so warm, or when that intoxicating honeysuckle-citrus blend was filling his nostrils, pulling him all the more closer. 

 

“I’m okay staying up here for now,” Hyunwoo replied, relaxing further as he felt the other move just a little closer. It was in the Omega’s nature to enjoy being close to others and Minhyuk had fulfilled that need for quite some time - but this was different.

 

_Very_ different.

 

“I mean, if you’re uncomfortable it’s fine…” Hoseok’s voice trailed off for a moment as he grabbed his glass again for a long drink. This wasn’t like him, was it? He had been entranced by Omegas before, even ones who smelled sweet, but nothing nearly as intoxicating as this…

He tried to clear his mind, tried to change the subject—

“…So Minhyuk tried to help you during heats, huh.”

 

_Fuck_.

 

Hyunwoo chuckled, even as his cheeks grew warm in embarrassment. “Try being the operative word. We got as far as kissing but he had second thoughts once he got me out of my clothes.” The Omega’s tone turned a little bitter but accepting. “Even he couldn’t get past the fact that I’m not the right kind of Omega. Imagine expecting sweet and petite and pretty and getting this,” he added, gesturing at his long, lean frame.

“I don’t blame him and I didn’t want him to feel obliged to do something he was uncomfortable with so I told him to go stay with some of our friends for a few days.” Hyunwoo shrugged. “It’s been that way since - every few months I deal with it on my own. It’s fine.”

 

“But how could anyone not want that?” Hoseok wondered out loud before he could stop his mouth. Hyunwoo’s hand was warm and that long neck was still tempting him to bite it, let his primal instincts take over. “You know what you want, how you want it. That’s a lot more than any Omega that I’ve slept with.”

Minhyuk was a nice guy, but he had half a mind to think him a fool.

 

Hoseok had to be joking so Hyunwoo tried to force a laugh. “It’s easy not to want me, hyung. I actually got up enough courage to approach an Alpha or two this past summer before school started, so that I could at least say that by the time I went to college I wasn’t a virgin. We’ll just say it didn’t work out so well.” 

 

The Omega paused, looking up at the ceiling. “I like to think I’m a pretty laid back person. I may be quiet but I do have a sense of humor. But no one likes to be laughed at and called a freak of nature.”

 

“You’re not a freak,” Hoseok said firmly, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. “If you’re a freak, I’m one as well. I might look like an Alpha but I don’t act like the kind that my parents wanted. I’m no ultimate paragon of a masculine Alpha or whatever the hell I’m supposed to be doing. If anyone gives you shit over being an Omega or a virgin, they answer to me. It’s none of their business.”

 

“You seem pretty masculine to me,” Hyunwoo muttered to himself. “I don’t care about the virgin thing. No one wants me, that’s fine. I’m not going to make the mistake I did before. I’ll just take care of things on my own. I’ve got a few weeks anyway.” At least he hoped he did - his cycles were becoming a bit erratic, likely secondary to the suppressants.

 

“I’m worried.” The older man studied Hyunwoo with dark, probing eyes. It wasn’t that hard to discern how he felt—frustrated, angry, unwanted and unloved. “…If you need an Alpha, there’s one right here.”

 

Hyunwoo’s eyes  widened as his gaze quickly moved from the ceiling to the Alpha beside him. It was an understatement to say that the way Hoseok was looking at him was intense.  “Oh, no…..I couldn’t. I wouldn’t make Minhyuk do something he didn’t want and I’ve known him for years. I certainly wouldn’t do that to you, hyung. I’ve dealt with this for the past few years. I’m used to it.”

 

“In combination with suppressants, blockers can have potential impacts on your liver. This is more common after the age of twenty, but it is a concern-not to mention by then, their effects have worn off mostly permanently.” Hoseok recited the facts as if he had the bottle in front of him.

“I’m not going to force you, I’m just…saying I’m here.”

_But why?_  This wasn’t like him, not since Kihyun (and even that didn’t go much further than fooling around.)

 

“How do you know that? You don’t have to take them…” Hyunwoo said, surprise in his voice as he studied the Alpha. No Alphas seemed to give a shit about suppressants or blockers since it ‘didn’t involve them’.

 

“I’m pre-pharmacy,” he explained off-handedly. “It’s important to know what can affect Omegas since you can react differently to medication, right? And blockers and suppressants are useful, but the side effects can be quite unpredictable.”

 

“Sometimes you have to take the risk,” Hyunwoo murmured, closing his eyes for a moment. “I know the blockers are getting weaker since I can smell myself more after practice.”

 

Hoseok set his glass down. “The stronger your scent is, or the more Alphas an Omega is around decreases the effectiveness. They’re hoping that injections might work, but most Omegas wouldn’t want to use those every day.”

He grasped Hyunwoo’s shoulder with his free hand. “Please be careful. I don’t want to see anything happen to you while you’re not mated.”

 

Hyunwoo was about to comment that he’d be the first in line for an injection but that train of thought was derailed when the Alpha’s hand came into contact with his shoulder. The hand holding his own had been grounding, soothing, made him feel secure. The hand on his shoulder, however…

 

Intense, electric...words couldn’t adequately describe how Hoseok’s touch felt. Try as he may, Hyunwoo couldn’t prevent a half-moan, half-whimper from escaping.

 

It felt so _good_.

 

Hoseok’s voice caught in his throat, the moan slipping through his ears and sinking underneath his already humming skin. It didn’t make sense, Hyunwoo was no petite and pretty Omega blessed with curves—he was lean, strong, and  _very_  male. 

But the smell, the touches, the fact that he was blindly standing and pulling Hyunwoo with him to close the distance between them—

“Are you all right?” he managed.

 

Hyunwoo staggered to his feet, knees weak and heart racing in ways it never had before. His palms felt damp with sweat and he wanted to apologize for dirtying Hoseok’s shirt as his fingers clung to the front, only mere inches away from his hyung. He was  taller than the Alpha but he had never felt so small - and for the first time that didn’t seem like such a bad thing, He felt protected...and if he didn’t know about what others said about Shin Hoseok he would almost think that the Alpha wanted him.

 

“I…..I don’t know,” he said honestly, throat dry as he opened his eyes - and nearly whimpered again as he met Hoseok’s gaze.

 

“Hush,” Hoseok whispered as he gathered the Omega into his arms, his voice light and soothing. His shaking fingers carded through his thick hair as he continued to murmur reassurances. This Hoseok was not the one who bedded and left Omegas and Alphas alike, the one bewitched by sweet perfume and compliments that oozed like honey.

This Hoseok was strong and reassured, even in the face of uncertainty, even with a trembling Omega. “It’ll be okay.”

 

With warm, unfamiliar, but soothing arms around him Son Hyunwoo did something he never thought he would to - 

 

He broke.

 

“Why do I have to be this way?” The words came tumbling from the younger man’s mouth, self-despair and hatred evident no matter how hard he tried to hide it. “Why do I have to be an Omega?”

 

“It’s who you are, and there’s nothing wrong with it,” Hoseok’s voice rumbled soothingly. “Do you think you’d be half of the person that you are if you were an Alpha? Filling your family’s wishes isn’t everything. Aren’t you proud of who you are—and I don’t mean adding ‘despite being Omega’ under your breath?”

 

“I’m essentially a recluse except for swim practice and meets and Minhyuk dragging me everywhere, hyung. I’m not really sure there is anything to be particularly proud of. I try to be comfortable in my Omega skin and I’m rejected everywhere I turn. It gets tiring.”

 

"I'm not rejecting you. You won't be, not here."

 

Hyunwoo sighed. “Just wait until the rest find out. Sure they will be nice about it at first but things will change. They always do. Minhyuk is the only friend I have remaining from high school. Once I presented they always had better things to do when I called to hang out.”

 

“It’s different at university…not to mention you’ve just made friends with the best guys on campus. We’re always up to hang or study or do something…”

 

Hyunwoo lifted his head and looked at the Alpha. “How many male Omegas do you casually hang around with, hyung?” he asked quietly.

 

“You’re the only one I’ve ever met,” Hoseok admitted. “I guess the only one brave enough to say hello.”

 

“So you don’t know what it’s like to be in the position I’m in, hyung.  I think there are no more than 8 of us on campus and I don’t know the others well since I’m masquerading as an Alpha or Beta or whatever people think I am.” Hyunwoo sighed. “I just know that the ones I’ve seen are perfect, like the Omega girls you like so much.”

 

“If by perfect you mean tiny and fragile-looking, I agree…but that doesn’t mean perfect.” Hoseok’s fingers stopped trembling as they combed through the younger man’s hair. “I wouldn’t call them perfect, just…well, typical, I suppose. You keep remembering I date Omegas, but never asked why I never pursued anything further…”

 

“It isn’t any of my business, hyung. I shouldn’t even be asking - I’m sorry,” Hyunwoo replied softly. “It’s just….what you call typical seems to be what everyone wants. I can’t compete with that.”

 

"..I'm not interested in typical," Hoseok admitted. "Perhaps that's why nothing ever worked out."

 

“I’m sure you’ll find the right girl, hyung,” Hyunwoo said with a slight, sweet smile that seemed a contrast to his outward appearance. “All the Omegas want to get your attention. How can they not?”

 

Hoseok chuckled dryly. “They’re after my family’s money.” He had his share of Omegas clamoring for better status and a plush lifestyle-something he could easily give, but he found those relationships to be superficial at best. “No, I’d prefer a…much more ambitious Omega. One who is more interesting in achieving things for the sake of achieving them, not just for the status it brings.”

 

“Most Omegas aren’t really allowed to do that though,” Hyunwoo reminded him. “It isn’t what is expected of us - and we are considered outcasts if we dare to want something more than to be some Alpha’s trophy wife.”

 

"Somehow I don't see you as a trophy wife...or a trophy husband."

 

The Omega’s laugh was wry and tinged with bitterness. “Of course not….who would want me? I can’t even manage a partner for my heats, much less a potential mate.”

 

“Those Alphas that you approached…” Hoseok mused. “Did they, perhaps think you were an Alpha playing some stupid prank on them? I really can’t think of any reason why they would reject you.”

He was still holding Hyunwoo with one arm securely wrapped around him, and wasn’t finding it to be strange or off-putting. If anything, he felt oddly soothed.

 

“I wasn’t trying to trick them,” Hyunwoo insisted. “I asked them to help me with my heat. I don’t think I could have been more straight forward than that. They didn’t want me.” It felt strange to have someone’s arm (someone who wasn’t Minhyuk, that is) around him but he found he didn’t mind, reaching a point where he instinctively relaxed into the touch.

 

“Then they were fools-and you didn’t need them. Would you really want a stranger to help you through a heat?”

 

“Having a friend try to help only ended up in failure, hyung. I don’t want to traumatize Minhyuk again. So it’s strangers or taking care of it myself. The second option seems like the best bet although it does tend to make my heat last a few days longer,” Hyunwoo admitted. “Toys can only do so much, I guess. Not that I really know the difference,” he added with a shrug.

 

_Oh, god….why am I talking about toys with Shin Hoseok?_

 

“I wouldn’t know much about that either,” he admitted. “Just what Kihyun’s told me about his exploits.” In exquisite detail, naturally. Hoseok couldn’t blame him, they tended to regale each other with tales of their more favored wild nights. “But if that’s what makes you comfortable, that’s what’s best for you. I don’t want you to get hurt trying to grab some stranger.”

 

“Thanks for caring, hyung,” Hyunwoo said with a smile. “That’s a rarity.”

 

"No need to thank me." Hoseok offered a smile of his own. "I'm always here, no matter what you need."

 

The Omega’s smile faded at the edges. “You won’t tell anyone else, will you? I’m not sure if it would be a good idea if I stayed here…”

 

"I promise," Hoseok confirmed. "What you've told me isn't going beyond these walls, and I place that same trust in you."

 

Hyunwoo nodded, tension easing from his broad shoulders. “You have my word, hyung.”

 

"I know I do. Even a new pledge is trustworthy." Hoseok still didn't let go of the Omega, even as he relaxed. "You'll be amazed at how you change, but you're always welcome up here."

 

Hyunwoo didn’t know how he managed to move but he found himself no longer in his chair but instead curled against Hoseok on the other’s sofa, the Alpha’s arm still comfortably encircling his waist. He blinked several times, cheeks growing pink. “I…..um….sorry, hyung,” he stammered, yet was still reluctant to move. He’d _never_  felt this comfortable with someone else, not even Minhyuk.

 

"What are you apologizing for? This is nice." Hoseok knew that Omegas had more of a need to be held and cuddled than most, and he was surprisingly happy to provide that to the one who smelled of honeysuckle.

Funny, it wasn’t something he was known for doing.

 

“But I’m invading your personal space….and I’m not even sure how I got here,” the Omega murmured, for a moment resting his head on Hoseok’s shoulder, the scent of evergreen and rainwater filling his nostrils. He loved that combination of scents so much….

 

“How you got here? I brought you up here…and I suppose we just naturally fell into this.” Hyunwoo’s head didn’t feel like the stone weight that other people had—this was someone warm, alive, and all-too-intoxicating. He bent his head down to inhale more of the tantalizing scent, the ends of his hair trailing lightly over the younger boy’s exposed neck. “Nothing wrong with it.”

 

“If you say so, hyung,” Hyunwoo replied. “It’s getting really warm in here…” he added, wiping away beads of sweat that had formed at his temple. It was one of the good things about his chosen sport - no one could tell if you were sweating in the pool.

 

“I’ve got the AC on…” A thoughtful frown crossed Hoseok’s face and he gently lifted the younger man’s head to carefully study him. “Are you feeling all right? You’re starting to look peaked.”

 

The Omega’s warm brown eyes were slightly glazed and his skin flushed. Those eyes widened as Hyunwoo felt a burning begin low in his abdomen and the faintest slickness between his legs. “No….” he shook his head. “It’s too soon….”

 

“It’s too…” Hoseok trailed off, realizing just what was happening.

_Fuck_. It was something he studied and every Alpha recognized-an Omega going into heat.

He didn’t have to weigh his options—there was nothing to weigh. He wasn’t going to lead an Omega through a crowded house full of Alphas, nor was he going to dump him on the street and hoped he got home safely.

“Stay here,” he whispered. “I’ll take care of you, right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no apologies for cliffhangers.


	5. Prove that you are better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning.....
> 
> Do I really need to warn you about what it coming?
> 
> Merry Christmas, kids.

_This can’t be happening…._

 

“I can’t….” Hyunwoo whimpered, shaking his head as he felt the telltale burn growing - and with it the _need_. His heat was early - way too early - and Shin Hoseok was offering to _help_ him. “I can’t make you do this. You don’t want this. Isn’t fair to you. Just take me home….”

 

"That's dangerous," Hoseok insisted. "It's late, everyone's out partying...I'm strong, but I can't take on all those Alphas myself. I can give you privacy...or I can stay with you."

 

“Hyung, you don’t know what you are saying….” the Omega bit out, trying to take slow, deep breaths that didn’t seem to be doing any good. “You don’t want to stay with me….”

 

_I only wish you did…._

 

“I know exactly what I’m saying, and that’s why I’m giving you a choice.” Hoseok’s voice was surprisingly even. “I can stay with your or supply you—“ he knew that Kihyun would be the leading authority on toys—“but I can’t let you go out there like this tonight. It’s too dangerous.”

He inhaled Hyunwoo’s sweet scent again, the strong smell only heightening his baser instincts. “…But it’s up to you, Hyunwoo.”

 

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the numerous heats with only toys and his desperate imagination…...or maybe it was the cloying scent of evergreen and rainwater that seemed to grow more intense by the moment. Whatever it was, an answer came soon enough, in a voice Hyunwoo barely recognized as his own.

 

“I don’t want to be alone this time.”

 

Hoseok glanced at his door, making sure it was shut and securely locked. He could still hear the party raging; they wouldn’t be disturbed that night, at least. The morning would be a different story.

“We’ll enjoy it,” he murmured, not needing another shot of liquid courage to guide his actions. Before he could second-guess his Alpha nature, he pulled the younger man into a deep kiss, unhesitant and unyielding.

 

Hyunwoo gasped in surprise, the sound muffled by the intensity of Hoseok’s kiss. His actions were stiff at first as he tried to return the kiss, very different from the fluid movements he displayed in the pool - but in the pool he was an expert. Here he was confused and scared and growing more aroused by the moment, his body and his very nature betraying him.

 

“Easy,” Hoseok murmured, offering encouragement. “It’s a dance, not a race.”

He tried again, slowing down the more frantic pace for something more languid and teasing, exploring the depth of Hyunwoo’s experience and provoking more. If he didn’t think, didn’t panic—

_Fuck. Hyunwoo’s not the only one having a first tonight._

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind, focusing more on how much more easily kissable the younger man was compared to any Omega he had—and once he had gotten a single taste, craved even more.

 

Hyunwoo followed the Alpha, kisses slowing and touches growing less frantic but more lingering, as if he wanted to map out Hoseok’s body with his fingertips. If anything, the slower pace made him even more aroused, a soft moan escaping his lips.

 

“Better,” Hoseok half-whispered, the words caught up in a groan. For being as inexperienced as he was, Hyunwoo had an Omega’s instinct for learning and pleasing.  “It’s just play, I won’t be mad or anything. See?”

Without another word, he guided Hyunwoo’s long fingers underneath his shirt, a shudder running through his body as he met bare skin. He could feel it, he knew the familiar pleasant stirrings in his body.

Not just an Omega, but a male Omega putting those thoughts in his head—and by the way that Hoseok’s cock was reacting, he definitely liked the sound of that.

 

“I need….” Hyunwoo whispered, then hesitated, mesmerized by the way the Alpha’s skin felt beneath his fingers. Hoseok’s musculature was much more defined than his own and he knew that was due to the other’s fondness for weights instead of the running that he himself preferred.

 

“What do you need? This is your night, Hyunwoo.” Hoseok deftly unbuttoned his shirt and carefully set it aside, mindful of how much he had paid for it. Having his skin bared also gave him a lovely view of the younger’s fingers, their tentative stroking making his body scream even more for touch.

 

Biting his bottom lip, the Omega looked up from where his fingers traced restless circles, eyes flickering briefly to meet Hoseok’s. “I need you,” he completed his thought, waiting for the rejection that had come before. He was used to it, he reminded himself.

 

No one wanted an Omega like him.

 

“You’re a bit overdressed for that, aren’t you?” Hoseok was quick to remove the other’s shirt, the rejection that Hyunwoo was waiting for not coming.

He had been admiring the swimmer's stomach before, but now with Hyunwoo’s lean chest bared, he couldn’t help himself; he desperately needed to feel that weight on his skin. He half-pulled, half-dragged the younger man into his lap for more kisses, his former hesitance gone. An Omega had to know the value of a deep makeout session, and he wasn’t going to deny Hoseok the chance.

 

Son Hyunwoo had never been manhandled before but as he found himself maneuvered into straddling Hoseok's hips he couldn't find a reason to protest, his lips quickly captured once again by the Alpha. His responses were growing less shy by the moment, the combination of his heat and the proximity of the Alpha creating a perfect storm of sensation. He rocked his hips forward, cursing the denim still covering him.

 

Hoseok blindly reached forward, unselfconsciously rubbing Hyunwoo’s crotch over his clothing. “Good god, you’re already that hard?” His voice was amazed. “I didn’t know Omegas were that sensitive.”

He saw his opportunity and grabbed it, latching onto the space between his neck and shoulder that he had been eyeing for what felt like hours. Finally, a chance to lick and suck it to his heart’s content—the honeysuckle scent was strong there, and he needed to devour it.

 

“It’s called a heat for a reason, hyung,” Hyunwoo muttered in embarrassment, attempting to pull away to hide his arousal. However, any further movement was halted when Hoseok pulled him closer and nuzzled against his scent gland, the Omega releasing more of the sweet scent as he moaned in pleasure. The Alpha was close - too close…..

 

It only took one bite for a mating bond to take….and that was the exact spot.

 

“I know why it’s called that,” Hoseok nearly purred into his skin, not quite scraping the spot with his teeth no matter how much he wanted to bite at the moment.

A bite, the kind that signaled an Omega was mated, where the marks remained if the bond took—meant to be, they used to say. The ones he had bitten before had the marks disappear almost as quickly as he gave them.

Instead he lifted his head, challenging Hyunwoo with those dark, probing eyes. “I want to see just what Minhyuk was afraid of.”

 

By that time Hyunwoo’s tanned skin was beading with sweat, making the Omega look like he was awash in bronze. Even through his haze of arousal he looked at Hoseok uncertainly. “Are you sure?” he asked, tentatively reaching down for the button on his jeans.

 

Hoseok's gaze was steady and calm, focused on his face no matter how much he wanted to look down, there would be time for that enough. "I'm sure. I won't run away, unless you're keeping an octopus down there."

 

Even in his daze Hyunwoo managed to bark out a laugh. “I’m no monster,” he murmured. “And I don’t think that’s why Minhyuk backed away…” Taking care not to look at the Alpha Hyunwoo unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, wincing as he peeled the tight clothing off his lean frame. His boxers were soaked, the scent of honeysuckle and citrus intensifying as he wriggled out of the garments and tossed them aside.

 

He had seen plenty of stripping before - at clubs, from teasing girls, to Kihyun’s shameless flirtation, but something was different here.

Something about the endless expanse of golden skin stretched taut over lean muscles and fine-looking hips propelled him to rise and move forward, almost hypnotized by the sight, the suddenly intensifying scent that only grew stronger with his own pine undertones. It caused him to pull off his belt and discard the rest of his clothing, stepping out of the offending trousers to join the Omega before him.

“Still don’t see what’s so scary.”

 

“I think it was the reminder that I am an Omega and he’d be taking me, his best friend. That’s a lot of pressure on a person,” Hyunwoo murmured, still not looking up. He could hear the rustling of clothing and knew what Hoseok was doing but it still didn’t seem real.

 

That is, until he felt the Alpha draw nearer, evergreen flooding his nostrils and making his legs grow weak. With his gaze downward he saw the other’s bare feet approach.

 

“Or…perhaps the fact that you’re damned attractive made him nervous.” Hoseok had revised his earlier ‘pretty attractive’ to ‘absolutely attractive’—it wasn’t much of a stretch to see a Beta being overwhelmed with an Omega’s beauty.

…Or an Alpha.

Hoseok hooked two fingers underneath Hyunwoo’s chin and tilted it up as he suddenly lost any lingering inhibitions. He stepped closer, enough that his growing erection nudged into the other’s frame. “Let go. We’ll both follow our instincts.”

 

“I’m not….” Hyunwoo had started to protest, only to have his gaze brought up to the Alpha’s face - the Alpha’s perfect face, perfect ( _Oh my god)_   body, perfect everything. The ache that had been growing steadily over the past several minutes burst into a flare of need that seemed to be echoed in Hoseok’s eyes.

 

“Please,” he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment -

 

When he opened them again all the was seen was desire and need, any hesitation gone.

 

He’d deal with the consequences later.

 

There it was.

Hoseok had only read about heat in textbooks, on the processes that caused an Omega’s inhibition to strip away, but there was no mention of the effects on Alphas. There was certainly no mention of how he would blindly stumble to his bed, pulling Hyunwoo with him.

There was no mention of how he would circle the Omega’s nipples with his thumbs, watching in sheer awe and delight at how they grew just as tight and rock-hard.

Absolutely no mention of how he would guide Hyunwoo’s hand to his cock, grope an impossibly firm rear, tease the tempting junction of skin that could permanently mark—

And for once in his life, Hoseok didn’t care that it wasn’t by the books.

 

The moment Son Hyunwoo had discovered he was an Omega - and had seen the disappointment and disgust in his father’s eyes - he had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t be _that_  Omega. He wouldn’t let himself be dependent on anyone, wouldn’t bare his neck to any Alpha, even if it meant he’d be alone and have to live a lie the rest of his life.

 

The one time, in a moment of weakness, that he had allowed himself to approach an Alpha to ask for help and had been laughed at he learned that his first pledge had been right - Alphas didn’t want him so he didn’t need them either. The Lie was alive and well. The only one he could trust was Minhyuk and even he looked at him as something strange, the rare male Omega who didn’t look like any Omega at all.

 

Now, heat tipping everything upside down yet again, Hyunwoo found himself confused - and, as his moans were swallowed by an Alpha’s kiss, his own fingers stroking an impossibly hard and impossibly huge erection that he so _badly_  wanted inside of him, head tilted to the side and baring that long length of tanned neck to this man...to Shin Hoseok…..

 

For the first time being Omega did not seem to be a curse…

 

“You keep showing me that and I’ll want to bite it,” Hoseok warned, but he couldn’t resist a gentle nip. He closed his eyes for a long moment, losing himself in the touches. There was no tentative grasping or nervous giggles, only half-hissed moans of pure need.  He blindly reached his hand between Hyunwoo’s legs, fingers teasing and circling the slickness there before suddenly pulling his hand up, showing the Omega how coated they were.

“Good god. Look at how wet you are…”

 

“That’s what happens when Omegas are in heat,” Hyunwoo tried for sarcasm as a last defense but the words still came out low and breathless. It didn’t take an expert to know that this was more slick than usual - definitely more than he had experienced during previous heats.

 

It was like his body _knew_...

 

Hoseok chuckled and slipped his hand back down, his fingers ever probing and teasing. “I know what it looks like. I just like showing my partners how happy I am that they’re excited.”

His finger met little resistance as he slid it in, a low moan escaping his lips. If Hyunwoo could fit so tightly around his finger, then his cock was going to have a wonderful time…

“Not as big as your toys, but it’s a start,” he murmured. “What’s your biggest?”

 

Hyunwoo groaned, shamelessly grinding down on that invading digit, barely biting back the urge to beg for more. “A lot bigger….” And then he gave the other a half-whispered number, looking away. He _was_  bigger than usual Omega, after all…

 

Hoseok half-whistled, half-groaned in astonishment—Hyunwoo was already proving that big, unusual Omegas were already twice as _fun_  as the standard. “That much? Hope I’m not too disappointing…”

 

“They say that it’s different with a...real Alpha and not a toy,” Hyunwoo muttered, face hot as he rocked back against Hoseok’s finger. “I wouldn’t know though…”

 

“Oh, you will…” Hoseok drawled. He easily added a second finger, just to make Hyunwoo keep up the constant squirming and moaning, the kind that only got him all the more harder. “It’s much different than a toy. Toys aren’t warm and hard and don’t make you moan impossibly loud.”

 

“There are lots of different toys, hyung,” Hyunwoo managed to get out between moans, if anything his body getting even wetter with the stimulation. “Some are self-warming and size-adjusting to fit your body. Some can even simulate a knot…I haven’t tried that type.”

 

“So you’d be an expert on those…” Hoseok’s eyes darkened with lust. “Good thing I’m an expert on reality.”

He pulled his fingers out and climbed on top, meeting the younger boy’s eyes one more time even as his cock impatiently nudged into him. “Ready for something a hell of a lot better than a toy?”

 

“You are going to have to prove that you are better, _Alpha_ ,” Hyunwoo nearly purred, meeting Hoseok’s eyes full on. This was what his heat did to Hyunwoo once he gave in, the usual reservation and hesitation gone, consumed by the overwhelming need to be taken and claimed. Perhaps this was what had made Minhyuk so hesitant to help his best friend...

 

That clenched it—Hoseok was entranced. The Omegas he had dated were pliant and passive in bed, but this one, the complete opposite of his usual paramours, defied him, challenged him, told him to prove how much better he was.

And prove, he could.

“Can a toy do this?” He pressed forward slightly, not needing much force before nearly being swallowed by Hyunwoo’s body. His moan was low and clear, his body trembling as he tried not to completely overwhelm the younger man. _First time_ ,  he reminded himself, even if it was hard to believe.

 

Hyunwoo gasped as Hoseok pushed inside, grateful that he was so slick this time that he didn’t need additional lubrication. The Alpha was big and no toy ever felt so warm and pulsing and hard inside him. “Fuck…..” he hissed out as he wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck, fingers threading through Hoseok’s hair.

 

Hyunwoo was right, he was definitely getting fucked. The heat was intense and the surrounding tightness threatened to suck his cock dry but he held back, wanting to last more than ten seconds. His groan sounded almost like a growl as he swallowed it with more kisses to distract both of them.

“You okay?”

 

It took a few moments to get accustomed to the girth inside him - and yes, a real cock felt very different than one of his toys - before Hyunwoo nodded. “Yes, hyung…..please don’t stop now,” he said between kisses.

 

The growl was low in his throat that time, Hoseok found himself slick enough to slowly withdraw, only to wait until the last second to push back in. He adored the whimpers and whines from Omegas who begged for more, and the firm grip that Hyunwoo had on his neck and hair confirmed that he, too, needed the contact. He didn’t need prompting to speed up, his own half-whispered longings for _more_  and _faster_  overtaking any reasonable part of his brain.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he muttered. “You’re too fucking hot…”

 

The subtle shift of Hoseok’s hips, the way he varied the depth of each stroke, the growls and breath hot against Hyunwoo’s ear were so different than heats alone at home - and the Omega was sure he wouldn’t ever be satisfied by himself again (he’d have to deal with that when the time came).

 

“You make me feel hot….so hot…” he whimpered against the Alpha’s ear.

 

Hoseok responded by seizing Hyunwoo’s cock and roughly stroking it, too consumed to worry about if what he was doing was right or proper—it was what he wanted. He needed more of the sweet moans in his ears, the half-hitches of breath and more sweat-slick skin pressing against his own.

“Want it?” He could feel his knot slowly swelling in anticipation, and he had to know now if he could take it.

 

Hyunwoo nearly arched off the bed as Hoseok stroked him, brow beading with sweat. He felt the Alpha starting to expand inside him and a small voice in the corner of his mind told him to stop the other now before it was too late. However, that voice was overwhelmed by the demands of his heat and for something he hadn’t had before, something his Omega self craved.

 

“Yes….please…..Alpha, I need it,” he begged.

 

Hoseok needed no further invitation to drive himself into the hilt. His cries were hoarse and needy but he moaned them into Hyunwoo’s neck. His body stiffened and arched into the younger man, keeping him as close as possible, now fully connected by his knot.

 

Pain and pleasure intermingled and Hyunwoo saw stars, crying out as Hoseok’s knot pressed hard against his prostate, lodging against the sensitive bundle of nerves and making the Omega come harder than he ever had before. His head tilted again, baring that long length of tanned neck, scent gland pumping out pheromones as Hyunwoo basked in pleasure.

 

Hoseok didn’t know if it was instinct or just impulsiveness, but his teeth sank into the Omega’s graceful neck, a deep purr rumbling from his stomach. He didn’t know why, but through the haze of orgasm and Hyunwoo’s sweet scent, something felt surprisingly right.

 

Downstairs Kihyun paused in the game they were playing. “Something smells really good,” he murmured, his sensitive nose picking up a scent he hadn’t smelled before. “It’s like oranges and some kind of flower…”

 

Minhyuk froze, cue in hand. He knew that smell all too well, especially when it was that strong…

“Uh…hyung? Have you seen Hyunwoo anywhere? It’s kind of important.”

 

Something snapped into place internally as the sharp pain of Hoseok's teeth pierced his neck, a stark contrast to the orgasm that was flooding through him. It was as if Hyunwoo had found a missing piece of himself, something he hadn't realized he'd lost. Evergreen and rainwater, honeysuckly and citrus intermingling. Even though the scents were in sharp contrast they seemed to blend so well. The Omega sighed as he settled back to bask in the sensations surrounding him, still connected to the Alpha who had taken him.

 

Kihyun nodded. “Yeah, I think he went with Hoseok up to his room to chill for a bit. Didn’t seem like Hyunwoo was really comfortable with the crowd down here.”

 

Minhyuk’s face drained of color. “….Fuck.” He knew exactly what that meant, and even though everyone said that the president didn’t swing that way, Hyunwoo was Omega, and Omega in heat…”He could be in trouble. Where’s his room?”

 

Kihyun frowned in confusion. “It’s up on the top floor, away from everyone else - perks of being the president, you know…”

 

“Fuuuuuck,” Minhyuk groaned, already thudding up the stairs before he could think even more. He had seen Hyunwoo in heat before, how he whimpered and begged and needed someone to take care of him—but like that? Even as he ran, he could hear the talk downstairs.

“Did someone sneak an Omega in here? Smells really fucking good…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about those cliffhangers...


	6. Nothing Important (and Kihyun AND Minhyuk are pervs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings from the last chapter still apply.

_ “Did someone sneak an Omega in here? Smells really fucking good…" _

 

Hoseok was oblivious to the chatter, having fallen into a light doze with an Omega still joined to him. He never remembered feeling that peaceful…or that satisfied.

 

Hyunwoo snuggled back against the Alpha, Hoseok’s arms wrapped securely around his waist. His skin was still burning with heat but it had been held at bay by the Alpha’s attention. That had never happened before - usually his heat was relentless for at least 3 or 4 days if not longer. Right now it smoldered deep inside but was satisfied for the moment. It soon became too much to keep his eyes open and they fluttered shut, the dull ache at his shoulder forgotten.

 

“Minhyuk, what’s wrong?” Kihyun asked as he trailed after the Beta. “They are probably just chilling away from the rest of us idiots. It isn’t a big deal…”

 

“It’s important,” Minhyuk stressed, even as he stopped at the top of the stairs. The scents were stronger there, honeysuckle and citrus with an underpinning of sex. 

 

_Fuck_. He did the one thing he promised Hyunwoo he’d never do—leave him alone in a room with an Alpha. “Fuck! Left him alone for just a minute! I should’ve made him play pool, I knew it…”

 

“What’s that shouting?” Hoseok asked drowsily, still having no intention of getting up from his very comfortable bed and warm partner. “They should keep it down…”

 

Kihyun stopped beside Minhyuk, frowning in confusion. “What are you talking about? Hoseok wouldn’t do anything…” And then he caught the scents in the air, heavy with sex and need. “Did they sneak an Omega up here? I know Hoseok wants to make your friend more comfortable with the group but this is definitely a new way of doing it….”

 

Hyunwoo tried to shift and then groaned as he leaned back against Hoseok, the Alpha’s knot still securely locked inside him. 

 

Minhyuk let out a short, barking laugh, but then quickly sobered up. “Trust me. It would be a hell of a lot easier if they snuck some girl up there. Left him for just a minute…”

 

“Don’t try to move too much,” Hoseok murmured in his ear. “It’ll soften on its own…but apparently it really likes you.”

 

“Minhyuk, what is going on?” The pink-haired Alpha asked, voice growing more concerned. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

 

“How long is it going to like me?” Hyunwoo asked sleepily, face flushing. He’d never been knotted before and he’d heard rumors of how long pairs could remain connected.

 

“What’s going on? You don’t get it yet?” Minhyuk groaned as he tried to think his way around the issue without revealing too much. “Wait, of course you wouldn’t. I promised Hyunwoo that nothing was going to happen to him. He uses this stupid super flowery cologne that he likes for some reason. That’s the smell. Hoseok just fucked him.”

 

“Why? Like it back?” Hoseok teased. He reached up, idly toying with one of Hyunwoo’s nipples between his fingers. “I feel like you definitely like the real thing better than your toys.”

 

Kihyun’s jaw dropped. “But Hoseokkie…..he doesn’t fuck Alphas, not after Sangmi. And not boys…” his voice trailed off, remembering his own tryst with the president.

 

Hyunwoo groaned as his nipple quickly grew taut beneath Hoseok’s teasing fingers. “Just wondering if I should move in or not,” he murmured back in an attempt to return the joke.

 

“Then that’s a rule he’s broken tonight,” Minhyuk muttered under his breath. “Look, all I’m saying is that I recognize that stupid cologne anywhere, and it reeks of sex up here. Draw your own conclusions.”

 

“This is a pretty big bed…but I have a feeling we’d both get achy and itchy after a while.” Hoseok kissed his bare shoulder and slowly slipped out, feeling his knot start to finally give way. “Hopefully I’ve helped your heat a little bit.”

 

“Hoseokkie and Hyunwoo…..” Kihyun murmured. “Fuck, the thought of those two is hotter than I expected it to be. Muscles, muscles, and more muscles….”

 

“I’ll be okay for the rest of the night,” Hyunwoo murmured, almost moaning at the loss when the Alpha slipped out. “It will pick up tomorrow when I wake up but I’ll be fine.”    

 

“Yeah, that is pretty hot…” Minhyuk half-groaned, thinking about it. “Fuck, I’m actually kind of jealous…”

 

“All right for the night?” Hoseok raised an eyebrow. “I’m not so convinced…” He gently tugged on the younger man, turning Hyunwoo to face him. “I think that I need a lot more convincing.”

 

“Me too,” Kihyun said with a grin. “Too bad there isn’t a camera in Hoseokkie’s room.”

 

Hyunwoo found himself looking up at the Alpha - the handsome, perfect Alpha who had so many better options to choose from than him. “Hyung, you said you would help me and you did,” he murmured, not quite meeting Hoseok’s eyes. It was as if the spark of challenge he had showed when they were having sex had been dampened once more. “Thank you….it was more than I was expecting. I can’t tell you how grateful I am.”

 

“Wouldn’t be so hard to rig one, but that’s not right…” Minhyuk thought for a moment, trying to work out the details. “Could always get Hyunnie to convince him…”

 

“What are you talking about?” Hoseok asked, surprised. “Thought you’d want to stay the whole night…and I would be very happy to continue to help out.” He traced the bite mark on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, his fingers careful not to aggravate the irritated skin. “I’m not kicking you out of bed.”

 

Kihyun looked over at the Beta, impressed. “Oh, I _like_  the way you think,” he murmured in approval, lips spreading in a catlike smile.

 

Hyunwoo couldn’t prevent the tremble that washed over him as the Alpha’s fingers skimmed lightly over the fresh bite mark - a mark that had been millimeters away from a Claim, his scent gland pulsing against his neck. “Oh, I don’t want to inconvenience you, hyung…..that wouldn’t be right,” he whispered.

 

“Yeah? Betas can be pretty crafty…” Minhyuk offered Kihyun a sly wink. “You should watch out for us, hyung. I just might have a few tricks up my sleeve just for you…”

 

“No inconvenience.” Hoseok nuzzled into his neck, breathing in the sweet smell that was far from the cloying sugary scent that other Omegas produced. “You’ve got plenty of heat, and I’ve got plenty of time. And you liked it as much as I did.” His tongue darted out, slow and soothing over Hyunwoo’s bitten skin. 

 

The pink-haired Alpha’s smile broadened, eyes sparking with interest. “Oh, I can’t wait…” he purred.

 

Hyunwoo moaned in response to the Alpha’s tongue, his heat stirring to life once more as he writhed against Hoseok, not denying the other’s words.

 

Minhyuk’s lips quirked up into a smirk as he walked closer to Kihyun, the Beta clearly unafraid of any Alpha. “Who says that you have to wait?”

 

“Night’s young…” Hoseok rumbled, pulling Hyunwoo into another deep kiss. He was sobering up, but still had that want – not just for sex, but for the Omega who currently inhabited his bed. “And I doubt now that you’ve had it, you’d only want it once.” 

 

“I thought you were worried about your best friend, Minhyukkie,” Kihyun looked up at the slightly taller man, a bit miffed that the Beta was bigger but pretty much used to it. He caught a lot of shit for being an Alpha and petite but one well placed scathing comment usually stopped the speaker pretty quickly. 

 

Hoseok’s words held a ring of truth - and some part of Hyunwoo was terrified of the thought. What if he couldn’t get through a heat without an Alpha now? How was he going to hide what he was? As the Alpha’s hands skimmed over his sweaty, tremulous body his heat flared again, his body responding as it was supposed to.

 

“Well I _am_ ,” Minhyuk pointed out. “But do you really want to go in there and catch them in the act? I don’t. Well, I would…” When he thought about the way that Kihyun had put it, with two muscular, very flexible guys going at it…that would give him rainy day material for months. Hell, he’d even use it on sunny days.

 

“You’re tensing.” Hoseok looked up from his ministrations, concerned. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” His voice wasn’t mocking or sarcastic – it was a first for both of them, and Hoseok had to play it by ear just as much as Hyunwoo did. 

 

Kihyun smirked at the other. “Not that I wouldn’t mind. Your best friend and my best friend. Still picturing it….fuck. I wasn’t kidding about setting up cameras.”

 

“No,” Hyunwoo murmured. “You haven’t hurt me. It’s only felt good. Still feels good,” he corrected himself.

 

“There wasn’t a billiards club in high school, so I joined AV…not _that_ kind, but I did do plenty of that,” the younger boy chuckled. “I can wire up that room in no time if they agree to it. Better than some crappy smartphone video.”

 

“If it felt good, and you liked it…” Hoseok coached, his hand now resting on Hyunwoo’s bare hip. “Why are you scared?” 

 

“Hoseokkie probably wouldn’t have a problem with it as long as it didn’t go beyond close friends,” Kihyun mused. “However, not sure about your boy. Hyunwoo seems pretty shy about any of this stuff.”

 

Hyunwoo finally looked up and met the Alpha’s eyes. “What happens after tonight, hyung? Will you tell anyone about this - about me being an Omega?”

 

“Yeah…Hyunnie’s pretty quiet. Never went after any girls or boys. Just liked his books, you know? He’s super smart,” MInhyuk clarified. “He never let me cheat off of him, but at least he’d help me when I got stuck on stuff. I guess…does Hoseok-hyung like that?”

 

Hoseok shook his head. “I’m not going to tell a soul. That’s your story, and you can choose to tell it when you’re comfortable with it. It isn’t anyone’s business.” 

 

“Hmmm….Hoseokkie would definitely be intrigued. Anyone he’s spent more than a couple dates with has been smart and independent. Of course, I don’t think he’s ever been with a guy before. When you combine that plus Hyunwoo being an Alpha too…” Kihyun shook his head. “Definitely a night for firsts…”

 

Hyunwoo offered the other a grateful smile. “Thanks, Hoseok…”

 

“You’re telling me,” Minhyuk muttered, even as his heart sank. Everyone knew Hoseok’s reputation of running through Omegas….he was bound to notice by now that Hyunwoo didn’t have any knot. “I’ve had a couple of firsts tonight,” he offered. “First night as a pledge, first time running everyone through at pool, first time getting down with an Alpha…”

 

“Don’t thank me for simple decency,” the older man scolded. “Personally, I like the thanks that involve moaning and begging for more, especially when they’re blindfolded and tied to the bed…” 

 

Kihyun chuckled, reaching up to brush hair away from Minhyuk’s eyes. “Well, we haven’t exactly done that last bit yet. Want to head up to my room and see how it goes?”

 

“You’d be surprised at how rare that is….” Hyunwoo murmured. “The decency part, I mean. I don’t know anything about the second part,” he corrected himself, skin growing warmer.

 

Minhyuk was inwardly shocked – that had actually worked? How the hell had that happened? He wasn’t going to question it, though. Who would question a gorgeous Alpha inviting them up to their room for some recreational activities?

He linked his arm in the other’s. “Lead the way, hyung…but I probably should warn you that I like it loud.”

 

“Seems like you want to know something about that,” the older man purred in his ear. “It’s fantastic with an Omega, but when one’s Claimed, apparently it reaches new heights…”

 

Kihyun looked sideways at the Beta. “Is there any other way?”

 

“I wouldn’t know,” Hyunwoo swallowed, the Alpha’s hot breath sending tingles down his spine once more. “No one has wanted to Claim me.”

 

“Well sometimes it’s quiet, but you’ll see that in, say…oh, a minute or so? Betas have manners, you know. We don’t put our elbows on the table, we don’t wear hats indoors…and most importantly, we never talk with our mouths full.” Minhyuk gestured towards the stairs downward. “Want to find out how good my manners are?”

 

“You’re not Claimed yet…” Hoseok traced the bite with a sudden fondness. “I came pretty close to it, but I wouldn’t make this a spur of the moment decision on my own.”

 

Kihyun reached over to cover Minhyuk’s mouth with his fingers. “You really do talk a lot,” he said fondly, tracing the Beta’s lips with one digit. “I’d really like to see this mouth put to another use, cutie,” he purred, tugging the other towards his room.

 

Hyunwoo moaned softly as Hoseok’s fingers skimmed along the sensitive patch of skin. “You don’t want to do that, hyung,” he murmured, eyes closing as he grew lost in the sensation. “Isn’t that meant for the person who suits you best? Your perfect Omega…”

 

Minhyuk’s eyes grew wide and he raced after Kihyun-sure the party was fun, but the private party that they had planned was going to make him see stars.

“It’s for the Omega, too. You do have a say in your ideal Alpha, whoever that may be.” Hyunwoo had scented him—supposedly only the Claimed could do that, but perhaps it was just a myth. “It’s a lot to think about. Personality, appearance, how much they enjoy helping you in heat…”

 

“Sounds like you’ve had experience with it,” Hyunwoo replied, keeping his eyes closed. “They say you’ve been with a lot of Omegas, hyung. Do you like Claiming them?” He wasn’t trying to be accusatory - Hyunwoo simply didn’t understand how personal Claiming could be. Maybe everyone did it and it didn’t mean anything special. Maybe this was just another game to Hoseok and Hyunwoo wasn’t playing it right.

 

“I can’t say I’m not immune to Omega charms. But no, I haven’t Claimed anyone. If I had, I would be off in the dorms for mated couples and living the Bound Alpha life.” He figured that life wasn’t too terrible, seeing as how many weddings and bindings he had been to for his older fraternity brothers. He had silently swore that if it happened to him, he’d make sure that they all paid him back for the expensive gifts he had to give throughout the years. “Claiming’s a big decision, Hyunwoo. You didn’t learn that in school?”

 

“Just figured it wasn’t for me,” came the quietly spoken reply. “You don’t hear a lot about male Omegas in school, hyung. It just isn’t talked about.” He opened his eyes once more, looking up at Hoseok, the younger man’s expression painfully honest even with his heat bearing down hard on him. “When they do talk about male Omegas it’s with a nod and a wink and a lot of innuendo. I’m sure you’ve heard what they say.”

 

“I do.” There was plenty of chatter about male Omegas, both on the diving team and in dance classes. He had known plenty of Alphas, male and female, who thought that dominating a rare male Omega was a status symbol and would chat about their fantasies in lurid details while Hoseok tried to ignore it. There were dives to do, leaps to perfect. “How male Omegas are entirely guided by heat and easy to dominate. How easily they spread their legs. And yet…you trusted your heat with me.”

 

“So you know how true some of those statements are,” Hyunwoo murmured. “I spread my legs pretty easily for you, didn’t I? I’m barely holding it together right now, hyung. My heat….” The younger man swallowed once more. “It’s getting more difficult to keep it at bay…”

 

“I wouldn’t say that happened easily…I have a feeling that if your heat hadn’t triggered, we’d still be talking,” Hoseok soothed. “But I don’t want you to be afraid of your heat. Blockers and suppressants have a side effect of making more intense heats, basically causing a hormone overload. That’s not going to stop unless you stop taking them.”

 

Hyunwoo shook his head. “I still don’t understand _why_  it triggered. I’m around Alphas every day and I’ve been fine….” Of course, that was with the blockers and suppressants. What would he do without them?

 

"I can't answer that. I'm at a loss myself as to how you could smell me. They taught us in school that only the Bonded could scent out their Alpha."

 

“But I didn’t tell you I could scent you….” Hyunwoo stopped, his eyes growing wide as he realized what he had just revealed.

 

"You kept telling me that I smelled good, so I assumed..." Hoseok stopped. "...But I never asked you what you were smelling. It could just be my cologne."

 

“Evergreen and the way the forest smells after it rains…” came the quiet reply. No cologne smelled like that.

 

"...You're scenting me," was the only thing that he could think to say. It was undeniable, he knew quite well his own foresty smell.

 

“I….I’m sorry,” Hyunwoo murmured, embarrassed. He turned his head away, unable to look at the Alpha. “I’m really sorry,” he repeated again. “It’s just - it smells so good.”

 

"And why is that a bad thing?" Hoseok asked. He nudged the younger man, coaxing him to turn back. "I'm not complaining. "

 

Hyunwoo turned back so he was once again facing the Alpha. “I shouldn’t be doing it without asking you. Here I’m wanting people to respect me for who I am and I’m not doing the same to them.”

 

"It's not really something you can control...and I like it."

 

The Omega studied Hoseok for several moments. “Why?” he asked quietly, fingers restlessly moving along the Alpha’s arm, needing the contact between them to ground him and not even realizing he was doing it.

 

"Why? I'm not really sure." Hoseok's larger hand covered Hyunwoo's. "I just know I liked it...I liked you...and I wouldn't say no to trying all that again."

 

“Really?” Hyunwoo replied, surprised and confused at the other’s reaction. His inner wolf howled in satisfaction and it was all he could do to keep it at bay.

 

" Really," The older man squeezed his hand. "We've got to put out that heat of yours, you know...so you need a second time for confirmation....and a third..."

 

The Omega couldn’t help but laugh. “It will probably take at least that long, if not longer to break it. My heats run long and have always been strong.”

 

"So what you're saying is.." Hoseok rolled, pulling Hyunwoo on top of him. "That I should be happy it's the weekend because we're not getting out of bed for a few days?"

 

Hyunwoo looked down at the Alpha he was now straddling, his eyes growing hazy with his returning heat. “If you think you are up to the task, hyung…..”

 

"Long as you give me a bit to let my dick recover in between, we're good," Hoseok joked. "Besides, you might even find you can take my knot for even longer."

 

Hyunwoo leaned closer, daring to tease the other. It was very unlike him but he couldn’t help it. “You want me hanging off your knot for as long as possible, don’t you, hyung?”

 

Hoseok rumbled, his cock already starting to spring back to life. He never thought that any Omega would have this kind of effect on him - let alone a male one. "Heard that it makes you come so hard that you see stars. "

 

“Makes you….or makes me?” Hyunwoo asked, his body already relishing the thought - and to responding Hoseok’s returning interest.

 

"How about you ride me and we find out?" Hoseok pulled Hyunwoo down, daring him to challenge that.

 

The Omega shifted until he was hovering over Hoseok’s erection, trying to not be embarrassed that slick was already trickling down his muscular thighs. He reached up to to steady himself, fingers gripping the Alpha’s shoulders.

 

"Relax," Hoseok soothed. He gripped the younger's hips firmly, careful to position him. "Take your time."

 

Slowly, the tall Omega lowered himself, hissing softly as he felt the tip of Hoseok’s cock slipping inside him once more, so easily given the amount of natural lubrication he was producing.

 

“There you go, pretty,” Hoseok’s words escaped in a sigh as his cock slipped back into that welcoming heat. “You want my cock even deeper, don’t you? You can’t get enough of my cock or my knot.”

 

Hyunwoo moaned as he sank further onto the Alpha’s cock, resting his forehead on Hoseok’s shoulder. “Not pretty…” he murmured, not denying the rest of what the other had said.

 

“Get used to it, pretty.”

 

Hyunwoo felt even warmer than before, if that were possible. He nuzzled into his neck, trying to will himself not to just ram himself all the way in, and instead was greeted by the tantalizing honeysuckle and citrus. That wasn’t fair at all, the way it made his heart pound and his blood race…

 

“And you fucking smell amazing,” he rumbled. “I want to bite you.”

 

“I smell too much like a girl,” the Omega gasped out as he sank down further, taking in Hoseok completely. “And you don’t want to bite me, you want to fuck me….”

 

“Who says I –god, that’s good – I can’t do both?” Hoseok’s eyes slid closed for a moment, absorbing the warmth and scents that surrounded him. 

 

Hyunwoo remained still, eyes closed as he felt his body accommodating the thickness inside of him so easily, like he was meant to do so. “Biting is more personal, hyung…..you don’t feel that way, no matter how much you think you do.”

 

"Biting and Claiming are different," Hoseok reminded - somehow, that came out easily despite being buried in a beautiful Omega. "I already bit you."

 

“And you would never want to Claim me,” Hyunwoo added, rolling his hips experimentally and moaning in pleasure at the result, head thrown back and eyes heavy lidded.

 

"I wouldn't say never...god," Hoseok breathed. Hyunwoo had only just lost his virginity and he was already a thousand times more responsive than his other trysts. How did he get so lucky?

 

“You prefer girls, hyung - everyone knows that,” Hyunwoo gasped out, placing his hands on Hoseok’s well-defined chest as he undulated above him, setting up a steady rhythm that drove the Alpha even deeper. 

 

"Right now, I prefer you." Hoseok grasped Hyunwoo's neglected cock in emphasis, giving it a few strong strokes. It didn't bother him now that Hyunwoo was male - he didn't know if it was feelings or hormones or just being incredibly horny, but he didn't want to know. He just wanted the night to last.

 

Hyunwoo knew the other would change his mind - Hoseok’s judgement was probably clouded by lust and simply having an Omega nearby to satiate him. He also knew he would regret it later but Hyunwoo at that moment was very, very glad that Omega was him. “Alpha…” he moaned.

 

"I'll take care of you, just..." Hoseok tried to shift, needing more friction. "...Just move. I need to knot you."

 

“Fuck….” Hyunwoo groaned, filthy words slipping from his lips as he felt the other swell inside him. “Hyung, fuck…..so big…...fuck me, please. Need your knot….”

 

Hoseok lifted his hips, aiding his younger lover in getting what they both desperately needed. His hand moved quickly, trying to give Hyunwoo as much pleasure as he received. "Then ride as hard as you can," he instructed. "I love seeing you fuck yourself on my cock."

  
  


Hoseok’s firm demands set off something in Hyunwoo, the Omega picking up his pace to the point where he was nearly bouncing in the Alpha’s lap, head thrown back and hair damp with sweat. If anyone told Hyunwoo later that at that very moment he looked like a porn star on one of the videos he refused to watch he would be horrified - but right now all he could think about was pleasing his Alpha…. 

 

"Oh god..." Hoseok whimpered, the beautiful Omega the best sight he had seen in ages. With his head arched back and loud cries, he was more genuine than most he had bedded - and definitely not there for his money. "Come," he commanded suddenly, his hand trying to coax out his orgasm. "I want you on my knot now!"

 

The command was all it took, the Omega coming with a cry of pleasure, his body tightening even further around the knot buried inside him, locking Hyunwoo in place to ride out his orgasm.

 

Hoseok's moan was low and sweet, a locked Omega all he needed to swell and come, the sensation surging through his body. Why...how could a male Omega give him what felt like thousands of times more pleasure? He didn't try to question it, only worked to move themselves into a more comfortable position while his knot eased out of its locking.

 

Hyunwoo wasn’t used to being manhandled but he didn’t protest, melting against the Alpha’s touch as he sank back onto the bed. For the first time he regretted sticking to only toys to help him through his heat. Of course, no other heats would be like this…

 

Hoseok took a few minutes to catch his breath, a satisfied smile spreading on his face. "So? Better the second time around?"

 

The Omega looked at Hoseok through sweat-damp hair, color high on his cheeks and a smile on his lips. “Can’t complain...it’s going to be difficult during my next heat.”

 

"And why would you say that?" Hoseok affectionately stroked his cheek, his smile genuine.

 

“Because I don’t think toys will live up to this,” Hyunwoo replied, instinctively leaning against the touch.

 

"You won't need toys for your next heat. I'm here...if you want me, that is."

 

“It isn’t about not wanting you,”  Hyunwoo replied, inadvertently admitting that he did. “It’s about being realistic. By the time my next heat comes around it will be time for all of the sorority parties. You’ll be busy….”

 

"I'm always busy," he pointed out. "I make time."

 

“Hyung, why would you make time for me? I’m sure I’m just like any other Omega on your busy schedule. I understand.”

 

" You're a pledge, for one - that already puts you ahead of any other Omega that I've been around. You're also the first Omega I've helped in heat, also important...and it was really fucking hot," he admitted.

 

Hyunwoo froze, his eyes widening. “The first you’ve helped in heat? But hyung, I thought…”

 

Hoseok shrugged. "Drunk and horny. I can't really say I've dated an Omega to a heat point."

 

“I….that surprises me, hyung,” Hyunwoo admitted, his heat settling into a pleasant thrum instead of the burning need he usually felt. So what they said about an Alpha’s knot was true…

 

"The only person I seriously dated was another Alpha, and that lasted for almost a year. After that, it's just been having some fun."

 

“But you could have anyone you wanted, hyung,” Hyunwoo reasoned. “Even though I’m no social butterfly I still hear whispers about you every day.”

 

"Hey." Hoseok's voice was soft. "Stop worrying and enjoy your heat, all right? I'm not going anywhere."

 

Hyunwoo looked away, embarrassed. “I’m not used to enjoying my heat, hyung. Before it was just a trial that reminded me of what I am.”

 

"Then no time like the present to enjoy it, right? Especially since we both got what we wanted..."

 

The Omega looked back at Hoseok, confused. He knew that the Alpha had eased the intensity of his heat but there didn’t seem to be much payoff in return. “What did you get, hyung?”

 

"Good sex, an Omega on my knot, and confirmation about something," he murmured. "Nothing important."

 

_Nothing important…_

Hyunwoo figured he shouldn’t have been surprised by the other’s response, it just confirmed his own suspicion. He may have been the first Omega Hoseok had helped but he was “just an Omega” after all. At least the Alpha had enjoyed himself if he thought the sex was good.  “Oh...alright.”

 

"Why don't we have a bit of a rest?" Hoseok asked, breaking his quiet thoughts. "Then we can see how we're feeling in a while...you know, to see how far along you are in heat."

 

The Omega nodded, leaning back in bed and letting his eyes drift closed. He tried to ignore the ache that was more than just his heat.

 

Hoseok slept fitfully, his knot soft enough to easily slip out by the time he awoke. He could still hear the party going on downstairs -- and judging by Hyunwoo's light snoring, he wasn't getting up any time soon. It wouldn't be a big deal, he decided, as he cleaned up and threw on his clothes as quickly as he could, to check on the party for a minute. Hyunwoo would still probably be asleep by the time he got back.

 

The party was still going full blast, beer flowing freely and laughter filling the house. The happy chaos served enough of a distraction that no one noticed Hyunwoo slipping out, jacket wrapped tightly around his lean frame in an attempt to keep his scent contained. They wouldn’t miss him for quite some time - in fact, the Omega was counting on it.

 

After all, he was ‘nothing important,’ right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning may seem chaotic, with 4 voices at once, the conversations overlapping - that was done for a reason. Artistic freedom, dontchaknow....


	7. Overrotating (in dives and in life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avoidance is impossible.

Hyunwoo couldn’t hide forever, but he and Hoseok never seemed to really cross paths. Kihyun had the pledge training in full swing (and Minhyuk couldn’t avoid asking for ‘extra help studying’ – everyone knew what _that_  meant.) No, the president didn’t seem to be that involved in training the pledges, even though he was a constant presence at the house and chatted easily with everyone.

Where they did meet was in the natatorium, but even then, Hoseok was high in the air, concentrating on nailing another graceful, difficult dive. He was determined to make the Olympic team, and diving and dance took up most of his free time. 

He worried about Hyunwoo, even moreso when he realized that the men’s ballet class in the upcoming quarter would be mixed level. Were they still making all the swimmers take it? Had he signed up for it? There wasn’t any way that he could be avoided then…or within the next few weeks. Big brother selection was soon, and then initiation after that. 

 

Hyunwoo pulled his goggles over his eyes, swim cap securely in place as he stretched his arms over his head, his gaze securely focused at the end of his lane. Pool to class to dorm and back again - that was his routine, only occasionally interrupted by a visit to the fraternity house when absolutely necessary (and when Minhyuk gave him those stupid puppy eyes). His heat had lasted a few more days but it was much easier to bear than the previous one and for that he was grateful. However, he wasn’t going to be a burden to anyone - and that included the president of Gamma Chi Alpha. 

 

“On your mark…”

 

He had really tried to push what had happened away from the forefront of his mind. Hoseok had stayed true to his word - he hadn’t told anyone Hyunwoo was an Omega. Now he just had to ignore the way the Alpha seemed to pull at him. He figured he had done pretty well so far, as long as he kept his distance.

 

“Get set…”

 

Minhyuk had asked him what had happened (with a smirk of expectation of course) but he had distracted his best friend by questioning the Beta’s own adventures that night and leading the other to extolling the virtues (and not-so-virtuous traits) of his new Alpha fuck buddy. So even his friend was still in the dark about that night…..and it was probably for the better.

 

The moment the gun went off all other thoughts dropped from Hyunwoo’s mind, the Omega diving cleaning into the pool, barely a splash in response as he swam nearly half the length of the pool underwater. Here it was so much better - just him and the water and nothing else.

 

So much easier.

 

It was for the best, after all.

 

The higher the board, the better. The gun barely registered in Hoseok’s ears despite the way that it echoed throughout the pool areas. No, he had to concentrate – his coach wanted him to focus more and more on armstand dives – he thought that not only would he look good doing it, but nailing them would further his career.

When he got into position, slowly pushing himself up, the world was upside down and all he could see was the expanse of water below him. The shouts from the racers’ pool faded to a quiet blur - his worries melted away into nothing. 

He pushed himself over the edge, working to twist his body in ways that seemed inhumanly possible, mentally cursing with wrong twists and his larger than normal splash.

 

“You over-rotated, Shin,” the diver’s coach scolded. “You’re too wound up about something - fix it.”

 

Hyunwoo’s powerful strokes propelled him through the water once he’d surfaced, motions sleek and purposeful, cutting through the water with ease. He finished the race two full body lengths in front of his challengers and appeared barely winded when he looked up at the time. His gaze moved briefly over to his coach and they shared a slight nod. 

 

Wasn’t bad - but could be better.

 

Hyunwoo pulled himself out of the pool, water trailing down his tanned frame. His jammers left very little to the imagination, the suit clinging to his thighs and backside, giving that sleek aerodynamic line that every elite swimmer needed.

 

“Yes, sir.” He could pinpoint where it was – and there was no sense in arguing about it, he could feel it the second he propelled himself too far. “I’ll go again and correct it.”

He took a few deep breaths. Why was Hyunwoo on the edges of his mind, even as he tried to concentrate on his diving, so much that if he turned his gaze slightly to the left, he could even—

No, that was Hyunwoo, dripping wet and wearing jammers so tight that he may have well had been naked, as far as Hoseok was concerned. He closed his eyes and could only come up with images of that night, the touches, the moans—

 

_Fuck. Get it together._

He made the long climb up again, stopping well before to rehearse his dive mentally – and to get a good look at Hyunwoo from above.

 

“Fuck, Hoseok is looking good,” one of Hyunwoo’s teammates murmured to another as the two passed the Omega. “Heard he hooked up with some hot Omega chick during the last party. Lucky girl…” 

 

Hyunwoo tried to ignore the conversation, even as it made his heart sink. _Stop it, Son….you know he was just being kind to a desperate Omega going through his heat. He would have helped anyone else in the same position._

 

“I’m gonna take a break and grab some water, coach,” he murmured, pulling off his cap and goggles. “Just give me 15.” At a nod from the older man Hyunwoo stepped away, unaware of eyes that followed him in appreciation. 

 

Again, the dive, the over-rotations, the heavy thud in his chest when he climbed out of the pool.

“Your mind’s not in it, Shin,” his coach scolded. “You shouldn’t be making these amateurish mistakes at this level.”

Hoseok sighed, knowing that he was right. “Yes, sir.” 

“Go clear your head and come back,” he ordered. “Take a break.”

He glanced at the clock and realized that it was just about time for his break anyway, and he did need to get away from thoughts of Son Hyunwoo. Cold water would definitely help.  He retreated into the men’s locker room, then pulled off his cap and grabbed his bottle. He just needed to sit for a moment, think, clear his mind—all of the meditation he would do before a big competition. That had to help.

 

Hyunwoo didn’t look up as the door to the locker room opened, his own eyes remaining closed as he stretched out completely on one of the benches, bottle of cool water half-empty beside him. Sometimes one of his teammates would follow him to ask a question about his practice habits or his diet regimen - anything that they thought he had that would help give them an edge in their swimming as well. He knew they’d speak when they were ready if they wanted. It was kind of flattering to know that they thought so highly of him as a freshman…

 

Of course, by the time he had cleared his mind of nothing but the dive and rose to leave, there was Son Hyunwoo.

_Fuck. I’m going to screw it all up again._

Instead of returning to the board, he sat on the edge of the bench (considering all they had shared, a bench wasn’t a big deal). He still had time before he was expected, he could take a few minutes just to look at how the wet fabric clung so well to his groin.

“I saw you,” he finally said. “Looked good.”

 

If he had been paying attention he would have caught the scent of evergreen in the air (and that seemed to intensify in the closed space of the locker room). Instead Hyunwoo’s eyes snapped open wide as they looked up at the familiar face at the end of the bench. “H-hoseok-sshi…..I didn’t see you there. I’m so sorry….” he stammered as he started to get up. “Do you need some time alone? I can leave…”

 

" No, don't bother." Hoseok waved him off. When he left, he knew that the honeysuckle smell would follow him, and the last thing he needed was a scent distraction. "I'm just mentally practicing my new dive."

 

“Are you sure?” the Omega asked uncertainly. “I doubt that you need any unwanted distractions.”

 

"To be fair, you are what's on my mind, and I doubt you leaving is going to make it any better." He paused. "Why did you leave that night?"

 

Hyunwoo swallowed, trying to find the right words before he looked at the Alpha. “You didn’t need some needy Omega taking up your time. You have better things to do, hyung. You are president of the fraternity - you have an image to uphold, don’t you? I don’t fit into that image. You were just being kind and it meant a lot to me.”

 

"So you couldn't tell me those things? I'm to blame as well, since we were both avoiding each other." Hoseok stretched, the older boy trying to get his muscles to cooperate with the dive in his mind. "I wish you would have stayed."

 

“Why - so you could let me down gently later?” Hyunwoo asked quietly. “I know it wasn’t anything important to you but it was more than that to me. I figured I’d save you the rejection speech and save myself some tears. I’m a terrible crier.”

 

"I told you that I liked it," he reminded. "I really--"

He was cut off by a small group of swimmers entering the locker room, and he chose that moment to be the perfect one to shut up.

“There’s that damn Son. First in races, first in laziness,” one of his teammates joked. “Coach wanted me to tell you…”

He trailed off, sniffing the air. “There’s an Omega in here. Fucking hot one, too.”

 

Hyunwoo froze, his own nostrils flaring as he tried to catch his own scent. There it was…

 

_Shit, the blockers aren’t working…_

 

“Don’t know what you are talking about, Jaebum,” he returned, desperately trying to keep his voice steady. “There aren’t any Omegas here…we’d have seen her come in.”

 

"There are Omega boys, y'know," Jaebum reminded, sniffing the air again. "...Damn, where is he? Bound to be fucking hot with that good of a smell."

 

Hyunwoo nodded stiffly. They said Im Jaebum had an uncanny sense of smell, best in his class. Seems like it wasn’t a rumor after all. He tried to reel his scent in but he knew it was impossible, especially if the blockers weren’t working.  “Yeah, I know that….” 

 

Hoseok snorted. "It's not that big of a deal. Remember that Omega chick I snuck in at the party? She left her shampoo and I ran out. I’m gonna smell like a flower garden for ages…”

Jaebum raised an eyebrow. “….So you’re confirming why you disappeared for hours? Thought that you wouldn’t admit it, like ever.”

 

Hyunwoo felt some of the tension ease from his shoulders but he hated how Hoseok had to lie for him. Of course, maybe the Alpha was used to this sort of thing - but something told Hyunwoo that wasn’t the case. “I’ll be right back out. Just let coach know. I felt a twinge in my trapezius so I was stretching it out.”

 

“Yeah, he was wondering where you were.” Jaebum saluted and wandered out, followed by his friends.

“Too much or not enough?” Hoseok asked, once they were alone. “It was the first thing that came to mind. I thought they might recognize the smell…” 

 

“It will hold them off for a bit. Jaebum-hyung is persistent though. I’m going to have to figure out something else. Thanks, though…”

 

"Not a problem. It's kind of my fault, right? I tend to make your blocker fail...that's another issue with them. They fail when an Omega is around an Alpha that they're attracted to."

 

Hyunwoo’s handsome face flushed as he tried to protest. “But I don’t….I’m not….” He finally gave up and sighed, looking away from the Alpha. He couldn’t deny he was attracted to Hoseok...and Hoseok knew it.

 

"And you think I'm going to be mad? I'm not."

 

“Of course you aren’t…..you are probably used to it by now. You have Omegas flocking to you left and right. What’s one more awkward, ungainly, male Omega to add to the mix?” Hyunwoo murmured, still not looking up at the Alpha.

 

Hoseok pursed his lips. "I can only really agree with two of those adjectives...but this isn't a conversation to have here. It should be more private, and our coaches are waiting." He stood up and stretched his muscles. "You should watch my dive if you have a minute. I'll nail it."

 

“Yes, awkward and ungainly suit me pretty well,” Hyunwoo said dryly as he stood, stretching his arms high above his head to ease the kinks in his shoulders. “And who is to say I haven’t been watching?” he added quietly, slight smile touching his lips. “You’ve been over-rotating, hyung.”

 

Hoseok laughed and clapped the Omega on the shoulder. "So give me a kiss for good luck and I won't over-rotate."

 

“Here? Now?” Hyunwoo asked, even as he took a step closer to the Alpha, who still made him feel small even though he was a few inches taller than Hoseok.

 

“We're alone," he pointed out. "And I'm asking for a kiss, not for you to blow me right here...of course that's also nice."

 

“Hyung!” Hyunwoo exclaimed with a shake of his head, then leaned forward to press his lips against the Alpha’s, sighing softly as Hoseok’s scent surrounded him, mixed with chlorine from the pool.

 

A smile touched his lips - Hyunwoo was still soft and tentative with his kisses, but Hoseok realized it was something he wanted to work on (just not here, in public, while in a very tight speedo). "See? That's good luck."

 

“If you say so,” the younger man murmured, smiling shyly at the Alpha. He wasn’t sure what  was happening but it felt good…

 

Hoseok flashed a friendly smile and headed back out of the locker room - he was going to nail the dive (maybe not to his coach's satisfaction, but there were going to be no over-rotations this time around.)

 

Hyunwoo headed back to the pool - and if his legs were a little unsteady he managed to hide it well. He also managed to time it so that he finished another timed lap just as Hoseok reached the top of the platform, his eyes turned to watch the Alpha.

 

Hoseok waited his turn for the platform, ignoring the stern look from his coach and instead climbed all the way back up, mind focused on nothing but his dive. 

This time, it would be all right. The burden had been lifted slightly, and while he still had thousands of questions, they at least quieted for a moment and let him look at the water below. That kiss for luck, as he had insisted, had actually calmed him.

That and seeing Hyunwoo, looking from the other pool.

Without a second thought, he shifted into his armstand and pushed off, easily slipping into the water below.

Not perfect by any means, but not even his coach could insist there was over-rotation.

 

Hyunwoo smiled as the Alpha cut into the water with barely any splash, a sure sign that there was no over-rotation. He nodded to himself as he pull his goggles back on, something settling in him, calming him like nothing else could.

 

Hoseok’s practices grew more successful (especially when Hyunwoo watched), and got a semi-nod of approval from his coach once the time was up. His mind – and heart – were still overloaded with questions that didn’t quite have an answer.

Why was Hyunwoo stressing him out so much, and why did he crave that approval? It was those thoughts that carried him through the pledge period as he got closer to his newest members. When it came to big brother night, though, it was Hyunwoo’s clues that led him to Hoseok. Who else could take on the duty of being an Omega’s big?

 

Hyunwoo still kept himself a bit reserved when it came to the other members of the fraternity but fortunately the others thought it was just a quirk of one of their newest brothers - the “strong, silent” type. The Omega still drew the attention of some of the sorority girls, their eyes studying him speculatively.

 

Luckily for Hyunwoo he didn’t notice. 

What he did notice was how close Minhyuk was getting to Kihyun - like _obnoxiously_  close. Like ‘sit in your lap’ close…

 

“Hey hyung, when is initiation, anyway?” Minhyuk had suddenly asked during one of the pledge meetings. It was one of the more casual ones, with the small group situated in the house’s front room rather than in the chapter room. ”You do want to initiate us, don’t you? In more ways than one…”

 

Kihyun smirked, toying with the hem of the Beta’s hoodie. “I think I’ve initiated you in plenty of ways, Minhyukkie…..but chapter initiation is tomorrow night.”

 

"Seriously?" Minhyuk's face brightened. It had been a long two months, and part of the fraternity's legacy was withholding the actual initiation date until almost immediately before the ceremony. "Damn, that's going to be cool. Learn the secrets, wear the letters..."

 

“Get into a coffin filled with live poisonous snakes…” Hoseok added, the older man dropping by from his swim practice. “I’m joking.”

 

Hyunwoo had been sitting off by the window, book in hand and knees pulled up to his chest. His expression brightened as Hoseok walked in but he still kept his relaxed pose. “Hopefully you are, since Minhyukkie hates snakes.” 

 

Minhyuk shuddered, thinking about the way snakes moved and felt and how they ate adorable little mice whole. "Kihyun-hyung would protect me from those kinds of snakes."

 

“So I probably shouldn’t tell you I had a pet snake when I was a kid, huh?” the pink-haired Alpha said with a grin. “Of course I’ll still protect you.”

 

Minhyuk look aghast. "Those poor baby mice! How could you do that?"

 

“Bella was very sweet - and she only ate twice a month…”

 

The younger man shuddered. "No way. I could never do that...."

 

“Then we’ll just have to agree to disagree, won’t we,” Kihyun said calmly.

 

Minhyuk nodded, although the color had drained somewhat from his face and he moved slightly away from Kihyun. He loved his little pet mouse growing up and couldn’t imagine her being some angry snake’s dinner.

“Anyway, Kihyun’s right.” Hoseok ignored the snake talk that he had started. “Initiation is tomorrow night. Dress nicely, it’s one of the most formal ceremonies that we have. You’ll be learning our secrets and swear to keep the silence. Trust your big, he’ll be guiding you through most of it.”

 

Hyunwoo tried to hide it but he was nervous - he had enough secrets himself and Hoseok hadn’t mentioned anything about Initiation night. What should he expect?

 

"Don't be nervous, hard part's over." Hoseok flashed Hyunwoo an easy grin. "I'm serious, this is a formal ceremony. Nothing crazy."

 

“You’ve said that before, hyung,” Hyunwoo said wryly. “And I ended up wearing a dress at the noraebang…”

 

"And don't forget the dance battle in the student union," another pledge added. "At least we defended our honor against the others."

 

Hyunwoo would rather not remember that one…..too many eyes were on him.

 

“And to be fair, Hyunwoo, that dress was because you lost your bet, remember?” A smile played on Hoseok’s face as Minhyuk covered his, embarrassed. “Since you bet on Minhyuk against Hongbin in a game of pool…video game pool.”

 

“You didn’t tell me it was video game pool and not the real thing,” Hyunwoo grumped, giving his best friend a look of betrayal. Kihyun laughed. “Hey, you’ve got nice legs, kid…”

 

“Binnie just said pool,” Minhyuk protested. “How was I supposed to know he was training for that classic game championship?” He was still grumpy about that, always losing to an Alpha…and now to an Omega when it came to having nice legs.

 

“Start swimming and dancing and your legs will look nice too,” Hoseok teased his best friend. “Guys, we’ve all had fun, but I want you to really think about this tonight. This is the last night before initiation. You’ve passed your member tests and we’ve deemed all of you ready to join us. Don’t take it lightly.”

 

Hyunwoo grew silent once more. He knew that the likelihood that his status would be discovered increased after tomorrow night - he had to trust that the other members wouldn’t react badly to him revealing he was an Omega. He knew Hoseok didn’t care - but Hoseok wasn’t the whole group and that’s what worried Hyunwoo.

 

"So Kihyun and I will leave you to it," Hoseok continued. "This night is for you guys--you know, pledge bonding." He grinned. "You can handle all of that, right?"

 

The Omega hung back as the rest of his pledgemates agreed enthusiastically. He liked his fellow pledges but only Minhyuk knew what he was so it was still unnerving to let anyone get really close.

 

" Awesome. We ordered pizza for you guys, got sodas in the kitchen. Just holler if you need anything, okay?" Hoseok beckoned for Kihyun to follow him. "Seriously, we'll just be upstairs prepping things for tomorrow night."

 

Kihyun ruffled Minhyuk’s hair before he left the room, sending the other a grin. “Your boy is still so shy, Hoseokkie….and least he’s relaxed a little around everyone. I don’t understand why he is so nervous all the time.”

 

"My little?" Hoseok asked. "He's not my boy, he can choose whoever he wants." He shrugged. "He's quiet and shy, nervous with larger groups. You just have to give him some time."

 

Kihyun raised his hands at the tone of his best friend’s voice. “Hey, hey...I’m not insulting him or anything. I like Hyunwoo. I was just commenting. I know he can choose whoever he wants. He likes you - just an observation.”

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it," he apologized. "It's just important that he just gets to be comfortable." Laughter floated up to the second floor, the pledges already having a good time. "See? He's got to be okay."

 

“Not everyone has to be as loud and out there as Minhyukkie. He’ll be fine, you know.”

 

Downstairs Hyunwoo watched the others joking around, some of the tension easing from his broad frame as he grabbed a slice of pizza.

 

“Speaking of, I thought you were going to jump him in front of everyone down there…so you guys are an item now, huh? Good for you, Minhyuk’s pretty awesome.” Hoseok easily steered the conversation back—with Hyunwoo, he was still unsure exactly what they were, _if_  they were.

“So pizza is an approved part of the swimming regimen?” Sanghyuk, a fellow swim team recruit, had sidled up behind Hyunwoo to grab a piece of pizza. “I’ll buy it, course Coach’ll say it’s making me slow.”

 

Kihyun grinned. “He’s funny and cute and definitely a lot of fun to be around. I like him,” he said bluntly. It didn’t matter to him that Minhyuk was a Beta.

 

Hyunwoo looked up and shrugged. “I’m on a 5,000 calorie a day diet  during the season - Coach’s orders. I usually burn off all the calories I consume pretty quickly.”

 

"Did you ever think you’d end up dating a Beta?” Hoseok asked, curious. “I know my family wouldn’t have allowed it. There was a girl in high school who I thought was really cute, but she was from a Beta family and that put the end to any romantic aspiration.”

Hyuk grabbed a piece anyway, the boy starving from his earlier practice. “Yeah, they say that swimmers just burn it all off, but Coach knows that I have a sweet tooth so I need to be extra careful, especially if I want to be doing the butterfly leg on relay this season.”

 

“Wasn’t really expecting it but my family is pretty progressive so they don’t care,” Kihyun said with a shrug. “They knew I swung both ways too and they were cool with it.”

 

“I have to make sure I keep up with what I burn,” Hyunwoo explained. “After the season I’ll probably be ramping it up more since they’ll have me training for the Olympics. There are days when they push nearly 10,000 calories a day. Don’t want me burning muscle.”

 

“You’ve got more on me than you’d think, then,” Hoseok murmured. He hadn’t breathed a word to his family – not that he thought that they would care that much, but he wasn’t ready for looks that he’d get at gatherings until any kind of binding was made. They were traditional, after all—Hoseok’s philandering was kept a very closely guarded secret. “All my family knows is that I’m focusing on my studies. They think I’ve given up diving and dance, and definitely nothing about helping out any Omega through heat.”

“That’s really cool that you could go that far, I think,” Hyuk encouraged. “I don’t know if I’ve got that talent. I actually kind of want to go into sports medicine, you know? If I get really good at it, I might end up being your doctor,” he teased.

He paused, suddenly looking intently at his fellow pledge. “What happened to your neck?”

 

“So that Omega you helped through her heat was your first?” Kihyun asked, letting out a low whistle. “Had to be intense. I will say it smelled really good in your room for weeks after.”

 

Hyunwoo looked at the other pledge, eyebrow arched in surprise. “Sports medicine? That’s really impressive. Takes a lot of dedication.” He froze as Hyuk’s attention focused on his neck, resisting the urge to reach up and cover the area Hoseok had bitten. “My neck? Nothing - why?”

 

Hoseok froze momentarily, cursing his word choice but then quickly collected himself. That was right, everyone thought that he snuck an Omega in. “Yeah, she was desperate and I mean, I was horny…smelled pretty good during it, too. Almost ended up claiming.” The effects of a strong heat were well known, and the Alpha had decided it had to have just been pheromones (even though weeks later, he was still thinking about it.)

 

“Yeah, looks like a bite mark…” Hyuk grinned and elbowed Hyunwoo. “You’ve got a friend you’re not telling us about? You told her that the Omega gets the bite, right?”

 

Kihyun’s eyes widened. “You almost claimed her? Holy shit, Hoseokkie….that’s pretty serious, you know. Big step….you still thinking about it?”

 

Hyunwoo attempted to laugh at Hyuk’s joke. “Yeah, well…...she got a little bitey but we’re good.”

 

“I know, it’s just…” Hoseok tried to find the words. “…This is someone that I know I need to protect, even though they’re perfectly capable on their own,” he explained. “Have you had that happen before? You know, when you look at someone and you just know you’ve got to keep them close to your heart? I haven’t, until recently.”

 

“Yeah, you probably should let her know.” Hyuk inspected the bite, curious. “She’s got some strong teeth if she leaves that kind of mark. I thought only Alphas could do that.”

 

Kihyun studied his best friend carefully. “I never thought I’d see it any time soon,” he marveled. “You’ve got it bad, Hoseokkie. Not that that is a bad thing - just new for you. You’ve always been a love ‘em and leave ‘em guy. What makes this Omega different?”

 

“Well, it we _were_  kind of distracted by what was going on at that moment, you know,” Hyunwoo explained awkwardly.

 

_That’s because it was an Alpha who did it._

 

Hoseok racked his brain, trying to think of a way to answer the question without giving it away. “Well, probably for the same reasons you’re smitten with Minhyuk, I suppose. Smart, funny, ambitious, quiet…”

 

Hyuk laughed. “Hey, I get it. I bet Minhyukkie didn’t like seeing a sock on the door…right, Minhyukkie?”

Minhyuk nearly choked on his pizza. “Look, I’m always here. Don’t look at me for Hyunwoo’s exploits. I’m having my own!”

 

The other Alpha found himself chuckling. “That sounds a lot like Hyunwoo, you know….”

 

It took a few moments then something clicked, as if a switched turned on and Kihyun turned to his best friend, his eyes widening. “Hoseok…”

 

Fortunately Minhyuk was right - he was always with Kihyun and didn’t know the extent of his best friend’s involvement with the chapter president.  Hyunwoo looked over at Minhyuk gratefully - his absence made explanations easier. “We’ve both been pretty busy…”

 

Hoseok’s face crumbled, just as he realized what he had said-and there was no use hiding it from Kihyun. His voice lowered, the man cautious of anyone listening. “Don’t say a word. There was no girl Omega in my room during the party. I’m serious, Kihyun. I only found out by accident, no one else is supposed to know…”

 

“Busy?” Yet another pledge asked, curious as he overheard the conversation between the others. “Cause the Omega girls said that they don’t even look at pledges until they’re brothers, we’re too stressed out with the whole process.”

 

Kihyun sat down heavily, letting out the breath he had been holding for longer than he realized. It was one thing to have a weird suspicion suddenly pop up in his head after Hoseok’s words, it was another to have his best friend all but confirm it. 

 

_Son Hyunwoo was an Omega._

 

“I…..but…...oh my….” the pink-haired man stammered out, shaking his head. “I never would have expected.” Suddenly his head snapped up and he stared at Hoseok. “You said this was the first time you helped an Omega with their heat  - that was Hyunwoo? Holy shit….”

 

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened, not sure how to respond to the other pledge. He looked over at Minhyuk, panic starting to tint his usually calm eyes.

 

“Keep your voice down,” Hoseok hissed. “I’m serious. He doesn’t want anyone else to know. Fuck, shouldn’t have called him quiet.” His stomach felt like it could sink to his knees, sudden pangs of worry clouding his mind, pulling him downstairs. “I’m gonna go check on them,” he announced, thudding his way down.

 

Minhyuk tried to wave it away, but his usually quick mind was drawing blanks. It couldn’t have been an Omega girl—a boy? No, everyone knew they were complacent. A Beta wouldn’t bite, but an Alpha would…damn, Alphas not involved in the Greek process that no one would question…

“You shouldn’t hide it, it was me,” he suddenly blurted. True, a normal Beta wouldn’t bite, but he was far from normal. “We were just being stupid. Hyunwoo was doubting I really could pull off a vampire costume for Halloween.”

 

“I wouldn’t say anything, Hoseok,” Kihyun said quietly, still stunned. It was just so unexpected - but that didn’t mean he didn’t like Hyunwoo or think any less of him. He was a good guy and one he was proud to call a brother in the fraternity (not to mention Minhyukkie’s best friend). 

 

But fuck, if it wasn’t hot thinking of him going into heat - and Hoseok taking care of him…

 

Gratitude filled Hyunwoo’s expression as Minhyuk covered for him. “I definitely lost that bet.”

 

“Thanks, Kihyun. I know you won’t be weird about it, but that’s his story to tell, not mine.” Hoseok headed down the stairs, his warning senses still tingling, with good reason. While most of the pledges seemed to be having a good time, he could almost smell the fear rolling off of Hyunwoo.

The one he wanted so desperately to claim was in danger, and he had to stop it. He could tell Minhyuk had tried, he’d always want to cover for his best friend.

“But wasn’t Minhyukkie in that dinosaur costume? You weren’t a vampire for Halloween,” Yoongi wondered. “I know you tripped over me.”

Minhyuk turned paler. Fuck, he hadn’t thought that through at all!

 

Hyunwoo could tell that Minhyuk was trying to come up with another excuse but he raised his hand, shaking his head before his best friend could say anything else. “It’s okay, Minhyukkie… you don’t have to say anything else.”

 

He was just so tired of all this…..so tired of being scared of who he was.

 

He turned to the others, offering a slight smile. “It wasn’t an Omega who bit me. It was an Alpha….”

 

Hoseok watched from the landing, stunned and yet not surprised.  This would be a shock to everyone, but he knew that if Hyunwoo were to be successful, it would be coming out.

He raised his hand when Minhyuk started to speak, effectively silencing the Gamma Chi chatterbox (much to everyone’s surprise). “I think you should all listen to what Hyunwoo has to say.”

The party slowly quieted as they heard the president’s voice, and all attention turned to the usually-shy swimmer.

 

Hyunwoo offered the chapter president another smile, this one resigned. It had to happen sometime, he supposed. He knew it would change things, he just hoped it wouldn't be too badly. Feeling the weight of numerous pairs of eyes on him the swimmer reached up to run fingers nervously though his hair. He stood there as the center of attention, tall and tanned, well-built frame a stark contrast to his gentle expression. 

 

“Um, I guess I have something to say, right? So this year Gamma Chi Alpha opened pledging to more than just Alphas. Betas and Omegas could pledge too. Minhyukkie is one of the Betas and I see some others in the room too…” his voice trailed off as he looked from person to person, some of his nerves ebbing away. He couldn’t change what he was.

 

“Well, an Omega applied too…”

 

“An Omega?” The whisper rippled around the room, but to the pledges’ credit, no one started outright denying the fact or demanding that one prove their status. There were looks of astonishment, but it didn’t take long for the idea to click in their heads.

“You…Hyunwoo’s an Omega?” Hyuk finally stated, amazed. “Why didn’t you tell us anything before?”

 

“No one asked,” Hyunwoo replied  quietly with a shrug of his broad shoulders. “You all assumed I was an Alpha...or a Beta at the least. And I didn’t want to be treated differently. I know all the locker talk about Omegas...I’m around it all the time.” He sighed, reaching up to run fingers through his mussed hair. “I know what you all think about Omegas, Hyuk.”

 

“You’re one of us, that’s different,” Hyuk insisted. “I mean yeah, we would’ve been pissed off if you didn’t do the pledge stuff and complained it was too difficult for an Omega or whatever, but you didn’t.” He shrugged. “I mean, you’re the reason why we won some of the inter-pledge competitions, right? It’s not like you complain about it or spend all your time talking about wanting an Alpha or anything.”

A general consensus seemed to form, with no one shooting Hyunwoo accusatory glances or demanding more explanation.

 

“That’s it though, Hyuk……” Hyunwoo looked up, including the others in his words. “I’m NOT different from any other Omega. I just don’t _look_  like other Omegas. I did what is demanded of pledges because it’s what needed to be done and I didn’t want to hold anyone else back. That’s what you do when you are part of a group. I’m still an Omega. I will still want an Alpha, eventually…..and I still go through heats.” The last sentence made the tips of Hyunwoo’s ears turn pink and the tall man grow embarrassed. 

 

There were a few murmurs of speculation as a few Alphas eyed the Omega’s tall, impressive frame but nothing malicious. What would it be like to have Son Hyunwoo as your Omega? The thought was mind-boggling.

 

“And I shouldn’t have to tell all of you to keep your hands to yourself, but I will.” Hoseok drew the attention again as he left the stairs and stood next to the Omega. “Keep your hands to yourself on this one—and think about how you treat Omegas in the future,” he cautioned. “They just want their lives the way we do. Am I right, Hyunwoo?”

 

The two looked undeniably good together and Kihyun noticed as he followed after Hoseok but stopped beside Minhyuk. Leaning against the Beta he murmured lowly. “So those two, huh? More than what we thought…”

 

Hyunwoo nodded, more tension easing with the presence of Hoseok in the room. “I don’t want anyone treating me any differently. I’m sure this is going to get out now that I’ve told you and things may not be as positive as they are here. If you hear something, please tell me.”

 

“I’ve known for ages about Hyunnie,” Minhyuk admitted lowly. “But I wasn’t going to tell anyone because he didn’t want to make a scene. He didn’t want to come here at all, just to support me…and now look what he’s got.” He paused. “…So is it a problem I’m not an Omega?”

 

Hoseok smiled proudly as he heard the chorus of affirmatives as the audience slowly broke up, knowing that the subject really did hate the attention. “Feel better now?”

 

Kihyun studied Minhyuk curiously. “Why would it be?”

 

Hyunwoo let out all the air he didn’t realize he had been holding in. “It’s a relief that they seem okay with it,” he admitted. He knew not everyone would but that was something he would have to deal with.

 

“…I’m not what an Alpha wants, and I know it.” Minhyuk spread his hands, palms up. “I’m used to be part of the pickings after the Omegas and the Alphas have all been partnered up, and I’m too loud for most Betas, cause they think I’m trying to be an Alpha. So of course I’d understand if it all had to end.”

 

“I knew they would.” Hoseok casually slipped his arm around the younger, quietly glad they weren’t drawing any notice. “I guess I should probably let you know that I’ve known that you were an Omega well before you told me. Those blockers have a very distinct smell to them that generally Alphas notice as a Beta scent.”

 

“Nothing is ending here unless you want it to, Minhyuk-ah,” Kihyun said gently. “As you may have noticed I’m not exactly what people consider a typical Alpha. Too short, too pretty...I get that shit all the time. Doesn’t stop me from bringing them down a notch if I need to. I like you because you are funny and smart and almost as loud as me. Let’s not forget that you are gorgeous. Nowhere in those qualifications did it say anything about you needing to be an Omega.”

 

Hyunwoo leaned into the arm securely encircling him, looking at the Alpha curiously as Hoseok revealed his secret. “If you knew then why didn’t you say anything? I was lying to you - to all of you.”

 

“You forgot one qualification, hyung,” Minhyuk tried to sound teasing, but was clearly touched that Kihyun thought so fondly of him. He stepped closer, a small smile on his face. “Really loving to give you head.”

 

“Hm? I wasn’t going to say anything because I’m one of a handful of people who knows that about blockers,” he explained. “And before you ask how I know, think back. What’s the name of the company who manufactures blockers and suppressants?”

 

Kihyun chuckled, reaching up to the taller man and running fingers along the line of his jaw. “That’s definitely a bonus,” he purred.

 

“The company?” Hyunwoo repeated, confused. “It’s Shin Industries…..oh. Your family?”

 

Minhyuk nuzzled into Kihyun’s hand, his eyes half-closing. “And to answer your question—no. I don’t want to end this here and now. I think I like you too damn much to give you up just because I’m an insecure loudmouth Beta.”

 

“My family,” Hoseok confirmed with a nod. “I’m the infamous Shin Industries heir, and you’re quite possibly the first person I’ve been with who hasn’t been after my family’s money. Well outside of Kihyun, but that doesn’t count. And that’s something important in the Omega that I claim, that they want me for me.”

 

“But your _my_  insecure loudmouth Beta and don’t you forget it,” Kihyun said with a smile.

 

“I don’t need money,” Hyunwoo replied. “In fact, I’m sure my family would be happy to dump plenty of money on the Alpha who chose to take me off their hands and take charge of my father’s business.” It didn’t sink in that Hoseok was considering claiming him.

 

“Wanna help me remember?” Minhyuk flashed a wicked grin. “Cause you guys did tell us we should spend time with our bigs tonight, and I know I have a habit of forgetting…”

 

“Hyunwoo, you’re not a piece of trash that people want to get rid of or ignore,” Hoseok’s voice was low, even though the party had turned away from them. “You’ve got these amazing qualities and don’t want or beg for help or answers or special treatment. You want to find out and make a name for yourself, and I really admire that. You’d make any Alpha very happy, including me.”

 

Kihyun took hold of the strings on Minhyuk’s hoody and tugged gently. “I’m all for a bit of brotherly bonding, little,” he said with a grin that matched the Beta’s own.

 

“Including you….” Hyunwoo’s voice trailed off, the slightly taller man staring at the Alpha curiously. “You can’t mean that, hyung. It isn’t possible.”

 

Minhyuk waved to his friends and gleefully followed Kihyun upstairs for ‘bonding’ was going to involve far less clothing than most of the other pairs—but hey, who else was lucky enough to have their boyfriend for a big?

 

“It’s possible…if you want it,” the Alpha glanced at his feet, suddenly shy. He waited for Kihyun to disappear before turning to the stairs himself, beckoning Hyunwoo to follow. “This is personal. Let’s talk in private.”

 

Hyunwoo followed the Alpha up the stairs, his heart fluttering in his chest and his stomach doing flipflops. This had to just be a joke, right? Hoseok was just going to share that fact with him upstairs so he wouldn’t be too embarrassed in front of the others.  He couldn’t help but release a burst of nervous pheromones, honeysuckle clinging sweetly in the air.

 

Hoseok paused only to inhale deeply; Hyunwoo’s scent no less intoxicating than it had been when they had met. He knew that was a sign as well, the way that the scent calmed him, reminded him that the Omega was near and out of danger.

He closed the door behind him and sat on his bed, patting a space for Hyunwoo to sit. “The truth is,” he began, speaking while he collected his thoughts, “I’ve been thinking a lot about this. It’s not something that any Alpha takes lightly, and so I started thinking about all of the others I’ve been with, and then imagined them with someone else to see how I felt. Sometimes I was happy they found someone who cared for them, or sad that it didn’t work out between us. But when I thought of you—“ he stopped, the thought still twisting his heart.

“When I thought of you with anyone else, I couldn’t. I felt sick.”

 

The Omega sat at the edge of the bed, inches away from Hoseok and yet it still felt like miles, the desire to move closer strong. He took a deep breath, only to have his nostrils flooded with the scent of evergreen and rainwater.  Just the thought of being with another Alpha made Hyunwoo’s stomach twist into knots, something deeper within aching. “You know I’ve never been with anyone else…..and I don’t want to be,” he whispered. “Does that sound stupid?”

 

“No, it doesn’t,” Hoseok whispered. He closed the gap between them, needing to keep Hyunwoo as close to him as possible. “It’s fast, I know…but I also know that if I don’t keep you close to me, it would be the stupidest thing I’ve done in my life.” He nuzzled into the younger’s graceful neck, pressing a light kiss to the mark he had left months earlier. “But in the end, it’s your decision. Breaking a claim is harder for Omegas than it is for Alphas.”

 

Hyunwoo knew he should talk about it with his parents, knew he should think this over….

 

Fuck that.

 

He knew what calling him, knew that the man in front of him - the Alpha - was who he wanted and needed. He saw beyond rank and pheromones and saw _him_. Just Hyunwoo.

 

It was enough.

 

“Will you Claim me, Shin Hoseok?” he asked quietly, looking up into the Alpha’s eyes and not looking away.


	8. Claimed and content

_ “Will you Claim me, Shin Hoseok?” he asked quietly, looking up into the Alpha’s eyes and not looking away. _

 

“Will I…” Hoseok trailed off for a moment, phrasing it in his head. Normally it was supposed to be the Alpha who made that decision, but it was all right. Nothing about them had been particularly formal or predictable, and he liked it that way.

 

“Yes,” he answered, no doubt in his mind or heart that it was the correct answer. “I would gladly Claim you, Son Hyunwoo.”

 

Even after Hoseok’s words Hyunwoo had still been expecting a rejection - a gentle one, but a rejection nonetheless. So when the Alpha accepted his request it took a few minutes to truly process it - and when he did the slow, easy smile of Son Hyunwoo spread across his face, eyes disappearing into crescents and his scent blooming uninhibited.

 

Hoseok’s smile grew larger, the scent this time having a happier effect. “So you won’t need any more blockers,” he murmured. “That makes me happy, but not as much as everyone knowing that you’re mine.”

 

The thought of walking into practice with Hoseok’s scent clinging to him and declaring its presence sent an electric thrill down the Omega’s spine.

 

“No blockers means no suppressants too,” Hyunwoo cautioned him. “And that means my heat will be coming sooner, hyung.”

 

“It will.” Hoseok’s fingertips caressed the side of Hyunwoo’s face. “But I think we both discovered that your heat is a hell of a lot of fun. Not that we couldn’t do that outside of your heat…”

 

“It’s going to be stronger this time,” Hyunwoo murmured, fighting back a blush. “First heat without any trace of suppressants.” Given the other’s knowledge he figured Hoseok knew what that meant.

 

“The fabled Omega heat,” Hoseok drawled, still not moving away. “But you know, on my list of things I’m afraid of, taking care of you in heat isn’t one of them.” He pressed a kiss to his cheek, delighted to see the blush. “That’s when you’re more adventurous, isn’t it? You’d probably like me tying you up…”

 

It was strange to see the tall and lean Omega squirm but that’s exactly what Hyunwoo was doing, Hoseok’s breath warm in his ear. “Hyung…”

 

“Hmm?” Hoseok’s lips barely hovered over Hyunwoo’s ear. “You would like that, wouldn’t you? Being naked and bound, every single touch nicely enhanced because you’re in heat and with your Claimed…”

 

Hyunwoo bit back a moan, hands clinging to the arm wrapped so securely around his waist. “Hyung….not here, please.” It was telling that the Omega didn’t refute any of Hoseok’s suggestions.

 

“You’re still so innocent, Hyunwoo,” Hoseok teased gently, delighted that his suggestions were having such an immediate effect. “How do you think Claiming works?”

 

“Your bite over my scent gland,” Hyunwoo murmured, taking a few deep breaths and willing his heart to stop racing. “You were close last time. I know that’s part of it.”

 

“Right, that’s the act of it…but it works only while your scent gland is producing the most…and when the Omega is most relaxed. When do you think that is?”

 

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened as the looked back at Hoseok. “When I’m in heat….” Hoseok could bite him now but it wouldn’t be the same, wouldn’t be as strong…

 

“So we can wait until your next heat in a couple of months, or I can try to trigger it now,” he explained. “Not that you need to be in heat to make love, but a strong Claim needs it.”

 

“You think you can trigger my heat?” Hyunwoo arched an eyebrow, overcoming the scent of evergreen to look at Hoseok skeptically. “You seem pretty sure of yourself, hyung,” he said with a smile of disbelief. 

 

It had only been the one time - it couldn’t happen again, could it? After all, Hyunwoo was now used to Hoseok’s scent and his very presence.

 

Hoseok chuckled and moved in again, his voice barely a whisper. “That seemed to be the case a few minutes ago, when you asked me to stop talking about all of the things that I want to do with you. I’ve learned we’ve barely touched the surface...”

 

“That was just talk, hyung. You just like to make me blush,” Hyunwoo replied, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed nervously. There was something in the air that he couldn’t describe.

 

“I do like to make you blush, that’s true. But I have a feeling that when you left during your last heat, you took care of it by thinking about me, didn’t you?” Hoseok smiled wickedly and suddenly withdrew. “Keep that on your mind, Hyunwoo. You’re getting initiated tomorrow night in more ways than one.”

 

The Omega opened his mouth to protest but found himself unable to - after all, one couldn’t protest the truth, could they? The last few days of his prior heat _had_  been spent thinking of Hoseok and what they had done that evening. It made those last few days bearable.

 

The lack of Hoseok’s warmth beside him made Hyunwoo whine in spite of himself. How was it that he could be so strong and so guarded around everyone else but one word from the Alpha left him weak-kneed and stuttering?

 

“I know, I know,” Hoseok consoled, his heart aching to hear his Omega in distress. “But initiation is tomorrow evening, and we both have to be there. Besides, you’ll look even cuter when you’re in nothing but your new letters shirt.”

He drew his arms securely around his Omega anyway. “But if you want to stay the night, I’d be happy to have you with me.”

An Omega he felt happy just holding and talking to, no sex needed to keep him in his bed. He couldn’t leave Hyunwoo alone, not with that whine and cute pouting of his, not when Hoseok himself felt more secure with him around. It was an unspoken fact that as much as Alphas protected Omegas, Omegas provided the same.

 

Hyunwoo curled against the Alpha, sighing softly. “Okay,” he murmured, eyelids already feeling heavy. It had been a long day. He hadn’t expected to reveal his status to the others but he was glad he had done so, a giant weight off his shoulders.

 

“Let’s get you comfortable and in bed,” Hoseok suggested. “At least get the jeans off.” He knew that tomorrow was going to be draining both physically and emotionally, and there were a few things he needed to get ready, both for the initiation and for Hyunwoo. “And don’t worry, you’re not the only one staying the night. Kihyun’s taken quite the shine to Minhyuk.”

 

Hyunwoo unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off narrow hips (and a quite impressive backside), leaving him clad in his boxer briefs. “Minhyukkie likes Kihyun-hyung a lot,” he murmured. “Makes him feel like he’s not ‘just’ a Beta.”

 

Hoseok suppressed a groan and the urge to grab when presented with an eyeful (he told himself it would feel much better tomorrow, anyway.) He shimmied out of his jeans and shirt, comfortable sleeping only in his boxers. “To Kihyun, he’s not ‘just’ a Beta, either. He’s absolutely smitten.”

 

“Good,” Hyunwoo hummed. “MInhyuk needs that.” He reached down to scratch his leg, wincing at the faint stubble he felt there. “Need to shave again - Coach will throw a fit and lecture about aerodynamics.”

 

“Mm-hmmm,” Hoseok hummed, his eyes glazing over, thinking about just how much care Hyunwoo took shaving, absolutely everywhere. “Not just for aerodynamics, though. It’s a turn-on, just thinking about how sensitive your skin is…”

 

“Don’t you have to do the same thing for diving?” Hyunwoo asked, surprised - and carefully avoiding the comment about his skin sensitivity.

 

He shook his head. “That’s not a diving requirement, but I do it anyway for dance. Hairy legs and tights don’t mix, and it looks better being smooth for dancing without tights. And I do the rest of it, just feels nice.” Hoseok neglected the rest of that reason. The last thing he needed to think about were his balls.

 

“It does feel nice,” Hyunwoo hummed his agreement as he pulled off his own shirt. The tall, lean man became more complacent the sleepier he grew, as if his natural Omega tendencies came out of hiding.

 

“But that’s something that we can get done tomorrow,” Hoseok promised. He climbed into bed and beckoned the Omega to join him—any more talk about shaving and he’d be breaking his own vow to hold off until the next night. “Let’s get some rest, Hyunwoo. We’re going to have a very long day tomorrow…and an even longer night.”

 

The younger man nodded and settled himself beside the Alpha, easily giving in to fatigue that was more emotional than physical. At least the other members of his pledge class knew - it was inevitable that the others in the fraternity would learn tomorrow night...he just hoped the response was as good.

 

 

As much as Hoseok wanted to sleep in, curled up with his soon-to-be Claimed, the president had a thousand tasks to do on the day of initiation. There were emergency runs to make, reminding older members of ritual, making sure all of the equipment was ready—and between that, there were his own preparations for that night. He loved the fraternity’s most solemn ritual, but he was far more excited about what would happen afterwards.

 

Hyunwoo woke a little later than normal for him but still early enough to head to the pool as usual. Hyuk gave him a surprisingly shy smile when he saw the Omega and took great care not to stare when the taller man was changing. Hyunwoo passed him, murmuring “I’m just your teammate, you know…”

 

Hyuk offered Hyunwoo another small smile. “Yeah, I know. I guess I just don’t want to feel like I’m invading your space or you to feel like you’re under a microscope or anything.” He pulled his cap and goggles from his locker and closed the door. “I’m also trying to concentrate on my butterfly today—I know that if I can win today, I’ll be that much closer to being under top consideration for the 100 meter and the relay.”

 

“Just work on your start - it’s the only thing slowing you down. You’ve got a great finishing kick,” Hyunwoo replied. He knew his time was quite a bit better than Hyuk’s but that didn’t matter. What mattered was helping his teammate improve. 

 

“Really?” Hyuk beamed, happy that he was complimented by the guy they all considered the top recruit. “Have any tips on getting that start faster? Always seems to take me too long to get myself organized in the water…”

His shoulders relaxed as they made their way out to the pool. He shouldn’t have been stupid about it—Hyunwoo was still Hyunwoo, nothing about that was going to change.

 

Hyunwoo gave the other some suggestions, spoken in his low, calm voice, the topic something in which he was the most familiar. There weren’t as many watchers this morning as there usually were but they kept their focus on the two swimmers by the pool, speculative comments abounding about both of them. “You hear they are both pledges in Gamma Chi Alpha?”

 

Hyuk listened attentively, getting in his questions on how to correct his faults. Even though he wanted to go into sports medicine, he did want to have a crack at the Olympics, but for that he’d have to train even more diligently.

 

“Yeah, a lot of the new kids are pledges,” a young woman agreed. “Gamma Chi, though…they’re the ones that everyone wants to get with. Did you hear they took Betas and Omegas this year?”

 

“They did?” the other woman replied, surprise in her voice. “They are the first fraternity to do that. Wonder if it’s going to change the group at all….by the looks of those two the group will still be one of the hottest on campus.”

 

“Yeah….well, I know whose parties I want to be going to. They’re having one pretty soon, right? It is initiation season.”

 

“Oh, yeah….initiation should be soon. I can’t wait. Gamma Chi’s parties are legendary. Their president is….” the girl stopped, fanning herself.

 

“You’re telling me,” the other sighed. “What I wouldn’t do to get in his bed…that Omega’s going to be one lucky girl.”

 

The first woman looked back at the two swimmers. “So Gamma Chi has Shin Hoseok as the president and someone like Son Hyunwoo as a future member…..can you imagine being the filling to a Hoseok-Hyunwoo sandwich?”

 

“Especially if they go both ways,” the young woman groaned, the coach shooting them a dirty look as she clapped her hand over her mouth. “Well damn, they heard me!”

 

Her friend grinned, lowering her voice when the coach turned away. “Well, I’ve never heard that they don’t go both ways so there’s always the possibility…”

 

“You’re the worst, Minji,” she whispered, this time hoping that the coach wouldn’t hear her (although he seemed more preoccupied in getting the butterfly racers to the pool). “Now I’m going to be thinking about nothing but that when I’m at their house.”

 

“Well, there are worse things to think about,” the other said with a smirk. “For now we can just enjoy the view,” she added, eyeing Hyunwoo as he readied himself at the blocks.

 

And what a view it was, the girl paying close attention to Hyuk as the butterfly race began and the swimmers started cutting through the water. “The view and my dreams.”

 

Hyuk emerged triumphant, his start still not perfect but greatly improved from Hyunwoo’s tips. He gave the Omega a smile and a thumbs-up, proud that he had shorn off four seconds from his usual practice race time.

 

The coach had instructed Hyunwoo to take it easy and not push himself this practice so he didn’t go full bore, smiling as he watched Hyuk’s excitement. He’d be a great asset to the team once his confidence built. He pulled himself out of the pool, water coursing down his sleek frame, not the slightest bit out of breath.

 

“Are you worried about initiation?” Hyuk asked once they were given the signal that practice was over for the morning. “I know they told us not to worry about anything, but Hongbin was teasing me about being locked in a coffin.”

 

Hyunwoo shrugged. “Not really. I figured I’ve been embarrassed enough times and I’ve survived. It’s just one more night, right?”

 

"Yeah, and then we get our letters and all of the good stuff. Hongbin-hyung is a great big, he just likes to tease me." For all of his good points, Hyuk was more than a tad gullible. "He's making me show him my suit for tonight so he can approve it."

 

“Don’t let him push you around too much, Hyuk. After tonight you are no longer a pledge. You’ll look fine.” He hadn’t given much thought to what he himself would wear but figured his suit would be fine.

 

"He's still my big," Hyuk reminded. He pulled his cap off and grabbed his towel to dry off his lean frame. "So I'll see you tonight? I'm actually pretty excited for it."

 

Hyunwoo nodded. “I’ll be there,” he replied, the other’s words reminding him who is big brother was - and the challenge he’d posed to Hoseok. The Alpha couldn’t be serious in his assertion that he could trigger Hyunwoo’s heat, could he?

 

A text sounded on Hyunwoo's phone -- a reminder from Hoseok to bring anything he thought he needed to get through a heat.

 

The Omega shook his head, smiling to himself. He’d humor Hoseok for now and grab some electrolyte-rich drinks and the calorie-dense energy bars he usually kept on hand since he often forgot to eat during a heat. Those would be easily transportable when he headed home after the initiation.

 

The day faded into evening too quickly for Hoseok’s tastes. He was still running around trying to get a thousand things done at once, no matter how much his fellow brothers tried to tell him that everything was going to be fine. He had more than the initiation on his mind, and it showed as he waited by the door for the pledges, nervously adjusting his tie. He needed to make sure that Hyunwoo was there and settled before he could proceed with his next tasks.

 

Hyunwoo arrived with Minhyuk, his lean frame filling the dark grey suit well, tanned skin a stark contrast to his white shirt. He was both nervous and excited about the evening and what changes it would bring. He knew the other members of the fraternity would discover he was an Omega and hoped it wouldn’t cause any problems for Hoseok.

 

"Good, you made it." Hoseok gave Hyunwoo a relieved smile. "I promise, there's nothing to worry about tonight. No pranks or anything, and.." He held him out at arm's length, studying the younger man. "You look good. Really good."

 

“You didn’t think I would get lost, did you?” Hyunwoo teased quietly with a smile of his own. “Besides, Minhyuk never would have let me.” His eyes scanned the Alpha’s muscular frame. “You look as good as always.”

 

"I always wear my best suit for this." He hoped that would put pledges at ease that there wasn't any sort of disgusting trick that was going to be played. "No, I knew you'd come, I just feel better when I see you. Have your bag?"

  
  


Hyunwoo shook his head wryly, holding up the bag he had been carrying behind him. “Yes, although I really don’t think I’m going to need it yet, hyung. I still have another month.”

 

Hoseok took it from him. "We'll see. I could wait another month, but..." But now every time he thought about Claiming, he couldn't help but to smile. "We'll see. Good thing that fall break's just started."

 

Hyunwoo shrugged good-naturedly, even as a thrill surged down his spine at the other’s words. “We could always just spend time together during break, you know.”

 

"I think we will, I have a good feeling about that." Hoseok shared a secret smile, then nodded to the rest of the pledges. "I need all of you to get in line, please. We'll be starting shortly."

 

Hyunwoo followed the others into the room, nodding his greetings at a few who addressed him by name. The shocked look that had been on some faces the night before was now gone, replaced by grins of anticipation. He stood between Minhyuk and Hyuk, both looking dapper in their own suits. He looked a little closer at his best friend. 

 

“Nice hickies, Minhyukkie.”

 

"I don't see any on you," Minhyuk teased back, then pulled up his collar and wished he could hide his blush. Kihyun had gotten more than a bit hungry the night before, and had promised more of the same after initiation.

 

The pink-haired Alpha stood beside Hoseok, sharply dressed in his suit and with a look of pride on his face as he watched Minhyuk try to hide a few choice love bites. 

 

Hyunwoo chuckled. “That’s because I’m careful.”

 

“Good group you raised,” Hoseok murmured to his friend. He checked his watch, waiting for the signal that the last of the preparations had been completed. “Of course, I know who exactly you have your eye on.”

Hyuk snickered. “You were first at practice this morning, Hyunwoo. Must’ve been a short night.” He poked his friend good-naturedly. “I can’t thank you enough for the tips. I had the best starts I had in ages today.”

 

Kihyun grinned. “Who knows? Maybe I give hickies to all of the pledges. You’ll have to check your cutie to make sure,” he teased.

Hyunwoo looked a bit embarrassed. “I fell asleep right away. Was pretty tired after the revelation last night. And I’m always glad to help, Hyuk-ah. I want the team to do well too, not just me.”

 

“Trust me, I know for sure you didn’t give him any hickies.” Hoseok’s words were quiet. “Because no one’s going to be giving them except me.” He seemed pleased with this quiet revelation, knowing that Kihyun wouldn’t spread the news until it was completely official.

“Hyunwoo’s got it ba-ad,” Minhyuk teased, but fell silent as other brothers came down the pledge line, blindfolding them in preparation for being initiated. “…Holy shit, it’s actually going to be happening.”

 

Kihyun’s grin eased into a smile of genuine pleasure for his best friend. Even he could tell how well Hoseok and Hyunwoo fit together.

 

“You are one to talk, Minhyukkie,” Hyunwoo murmured, the grew silent as the blindfold covered his eyes. “You’ll be fine,” he quietly reassured the others. 

 

"Thanks, 'Hyun. I'm really happy that you like him, it means a lot to me." The president gave his friend a squeeze on the shoulder before straightening up and joining Hyunwoo in the line. "Let's make our pledges into full brothers."

 

Hyunwoo could hear Hoseok’s voice near him and that eased some of the nerves that may have formed from being blindfolded and not knowing what was going to happen.

 

"I'm right here, don't worry," Hoseok soothed as he guided him forward. "You won't be left alone tonight."

 

“I know,” Hyunwoo murmured, allowing the other to lead him forward. “I trust you, Hoseok.”

 

And he meant with more than just the initiation.

 

When he heard the first of the secret knocks, Hoseok began to relax. His formal part in the ceremony came later, with the explanations of the crest and secret motto, but the familiarity of the songs and his Omega beside him kept him calm. His hand was steady on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, remembering his own nervousness when it came to his own initiation, but he had a feeling that once he had been robed and pinned, he would be able to understand the importance. 

For the times he was unable to be with Hyunwoo due to his parts in the ritual Kihyun took over, then Hongbin as the ritual was explained in hushed tones, lest anyone had somehow snuck into the house to listen in. Gamma Chi Alpha was known as a group of partiers, but they took their rituals just as seriously as they did their brotherhood.

 

It seemed like a long time ago that Hyunwoo had referred to Gamma Chi Alpha as a place Minhyuk had brought him for a ‘frat’ party. He had learned that being a member was so much more, where he could still be an individual but welcome into a brotherhood of those who supported and encouraged. 

 

It felt more like a family than his own, to be honest.

 

“What I wish for you,” Hoseok murmured as he placed his own pin above Hyunwoo’s heart near the end of the ceremony, “is that you find the same family that I’ve found, and that you cherish them. These are the closest brothers that you’ll ever have.”

He shared a small smile and then stepped back, announcing to the rest of the chapter that they now had a new class, initiated into Gamma Chi Alpha’s secrets. He didn’t need his script to give them the formal welcome—who needed it when it came from the heart?

 

Once the blindfolds had been removed the new class found themselves swarmed by their fellow members. Hyunwoo accepted the welcomes with surprise and pleasure, his gaze moving past to meet a certain Alpha’s eyes, his smile of delight widening as they made eye contact.

 

Hoseok kept a bit of a distance from Hyunwoo, letting the other members bowl him over with hugs and welcomes while he greeted each new brother with a genuine smile and a promise that it would all make sense by the time initiation rolled around for the next class. Each time he passed Hyunwoo, he seemed to be getting congratulated by yet another member—but he always had a smile on his face.

 

“We actually did it,” MInhyuk gaped, happy that no part of the ritual involved coffins filled with live snakes. “We’re actually brothers!”

 

“Well, we’ve always been brothers, Minhyukkie,” Hyunwoo teased. “Or at least you were always the brother I wanted to have.”

 

"Well yeah, but you know what I mean," Minhyuk laughed. "Damn, Hoseok-hyung's pin's looking good on you...bet he looks good on you, too."

 

Hyunwoo had the grace to blush, shaking his head. “Minhyuk….shouldn’t you worry about your own Alpha?” 

 

“But what if his own Alpha agrees?” Kihyun piped in as he approached, catching the conversation with a grin. Oh, it was fun making Hyunwoo blush…

 

“See? My Alpha agrees,” Minhyuk said, happy at how easily the words tumbled out of his mouth. He had his letters, the most handsome Alpha in the chapter, and even the promise of a few real dates over the fall break, now that they could be more blatantly together (not that everyone hadn’t already known.) “Kihyun put the idea in my head in the first place…”

 

“What idea?” Hoseok came up behind Hyunwoo, looking at his old friend and trying not to betray his good mood.

 

“Oh, nothing,” Kihyun replied innocently, although his eyes said something else entirely. “We were just talking about how hot you two would look together….and a picture is worth a thousand words, right?”

 

Hyunwoo looked from one Alpha to the other, not quite sure he understood.

 

"Are you serious?" Hoseok groaned and shook his head, even as Minhyuk squeezed his boyfriend's hand and looked hopeful. "Look, that's something that should be brought up later. Much later, after I discuss it with Hyunwoo."

 

“So you aren’t saying no….” Kihyun said with a smirk, wagging his eyebrows. “I’m going to remind you of this later, just so you know.”

 

"Even if I said no, you'd beg me for it." Hoseok was very well attuned to his best friend's ways. He led the way out of the chapter room, shrugging off his ceremonial robe and hanging it back up. The damn thing was hot, and now he'd have to wear it through chapter meetings now that everyone was initiated--but it meant that he had a new class of brothers. "And a big congratulations to our Hyunwoo here, first Omega to be initiated into our chapter."

 

Hyunwoo froze, smile faltering as a few of the chapter members turned and looked at him in surprise, a buzz rising in the room. “Hyunwoo - an Omega?” “That can’t be…”  “But he’s not -”

 

"Not short and delicate?" Hoseok asked. He put his foot in his mouth several times a day, but he was always determined to clean it up. "Yes, Hyunwoo is an Omega and your brother. Nothing has changed--and this includes the way that we see him."

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Hyunwoo said clearly, looking around the room and gathering encouragement from the nods and smiles offered by his pledge class brothers. “I don’t want you to treat me any differently than anyone else.”

 

Hongbin grinned. "So...all I'm hearing is that I have full permission to kick your ass in video games." Others who hadn't heard followed suit once they recovered from the surprise, their banter still just as friendly as it ever had been to Hyunwoo.

 

The Omega rolled his eyes. “As if you need permission to do that, hyung. I suck at video games.” It was a relief to see that they didn’t look at him any differently.

 

"Well, we'll just make you suck less," Hongbin decided--but at the same time, he was secretly glad. Son Hyunwoo couldn't be a star swimmer _and_  a pro gamer.

 

“Told you it would be okay,” Hoseok murmured as the banter died down. “You’re still Hyunwoo. My Hyunwoo.” 

 

Hyunwoo nodded. "I know....you were right. It feels good that they don't care what I am, that they still like me for me." At the other's last words he turned and smiled at the Alpha. "That I am. Your Hyunwoo."

 

"Come with me?" Hoseok asked quietly. Minhyuk and Kihyun had already disappeared for the night, but he didn't want to attract more attention to Hyunwoo until everything had been settled.

 

Hyunwoo waited until the others seemed engrossed in their conversations before he followed the Alpha. He had a feeling he knew where Minhyuk had gone…

 

Hoseok grabbed Hyunwoo's bag which he had stashed away in a closet and led the way back up to the safety of his room. He loved the quietness of the third floor and his corner, they'd have plenty of space to themselves. "So you're one of us now, but I still want to make you mine. "

 

“Hyung,” Hyunwoo murmured, shaking his head with a smile  as the door closed behind him. “It’s okay, you know. I can wait until my heat. You don’t have to prove anything to me.”

 

"I don't have to cause heat for us to have a nice time," Hoseok reminded. He took his tie off and hung it on the empty hanger dangling off his closet handle. "Unless you don't want to spend time with me..."

 

“I never said that,” the younger man protested, loosening his own collar. “I want to be with you - you’re my Alpha, Hoseok.”

 

"I'm just teasing." Hoseok paused after he pulled his socks off, then remembered the other bag in the corner of his room. "You know what I forgot? Your letters." He presented the bag to Hyunwoo with a smile, remembering the thrill of getting his own jersey. "The first of many."

 

Hyunwoo sat at the edge of the bed, his own bare toes curling into the rug beneath his feet as he opened the bag, a delighted smile spreading across his face as he pulled out the jersey. “Thank you.”

 

"Try it on," Hoseok encouraged. "Because you're going to look good in the navy and gold...and I may have thought of you only wearing that jersey a few times..."

 

Shaking his head, smile still in place, Hyunwoo slipped out of his suit jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off broad shoulders and a trim waist. He pulled the jersey on, the navy and gold contrasting nicely with his tanned skin. “Better?”

 

"Well I did say only wearing that jersey..." Hoseok teased, leaning over to steal a kiss from his lover. "But it looks good. This really is your color."

 

“Well, I don’t suppose I need the pants…” the Omega teased back, reaching down to unbutton the remaining part of his suit and easing the trousers off his well-muscled thighs and backside.

 

"Much better." Hoseok's approval was half-growled out, the older man taking in just how much Hyunwoo had grown in a few months. "Almost like the way I think of you when I start jacking off..."

 

“Hyung!” Hyunwoo had been folding his trousers to set them aside and not make a mess when the Alpha’s comment reached his ears, the tips burning in embarrassment. He looked down at his bare legs and the boxer briefs that was the only item of clothing he wore from the waist down. The jersey was just big enough to cover what needed to be covered…

 

Hoseok laughed. "What, should I join you?" The Alpha was unselfconscious as he stripped down to his own briefs, trading out his now neatly hung suit for his jersey. "I'm actually thinking of something added, but it isn't something you have yet."

 

Hyunwoo couldn’t help but admire the Alpha’s muscular form, similar and yet different from his own. “What’s that?” he asked, curious in spite of himself. 

 

"A surprise, of course," Hoseok's smile played on his lips. "But don't worry, I have that planned once you're ready for it."

 

The Omega’s lips curled down into a pout, the first time Hoseok had seen Hyunwoo do something that was usually expected of Omegas. “That isn’t fair, you know,” he muttered, sitting back down on the bed.

 

Hoseok's laugh was genuine--Hyunwoo had an adorable pout, something he had wanted to see for ages. He sat down beside the Omega, his bed far more comfortable than it was to keep standing. "In time, love," he said absently. "In time."

 

Hyunwoo sighed and flopped back onto the bed, jersey shifting slightly (which of course proved that he _had_ shaved again).

 

"What's this?" The Alpha's keen eye noticed a lack of stubble from the night before, which had kept tickling his legs. He reached between Hyunwoo's legs, brushing his newly bared skin. "Someone shaved..."

 

The Omega shivered as Hoseok’s fingers skimmed over his inner thigh just below his boxer briefs. “It feels better like this,” he murmured.

 

"I like how it feels, too." Hoseok's fingers traced gentle circles on his inner thigh, never venturing to his briefs. "You know, Kihyun and Minhyuk have been clamoring for pictures of us..."

 

“Why?” Hyunwoo hummed, eyes lidding closed. “Why would they want to see us? Based on the marks I see on Minhyukkie they are keeping themselves busy.”

 

"Because you're gorgeous," Hoseok replied, his fingers growing bolder as he teased his cock over the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. "And an Omega caught right at orgasm makes for a beautiful picture indeed."

 

Hyunwoo let out a sigh, body responding to the gentle, teasing touch. “I doubt Minhyukkie is that interested in seeing me orgasm. Now _you_  on the other hand…”

 

"Hm?" Hoseok leaned in closer, remembering how much of an effect a whisper had on Hyunwoo. "Is that something that you like to see, too?"

 

The Omega whimpered, an arc of sensation gliding down his spine to his toes - and to his cock. “Who wouldn’t want to see you?” he tried to cover, skin growing warmer.

 

"What do you want to see, Hyunwoo?" Hoseok kept his voice low, not letting the Omega off the hook. "If you could have me in any act, any position you wanted..."

 

Hyunwoo bit back a moan, Hoseok’s breath hot in his ear. “I want to watch you take me…” he managed to get out. Something was stirring…

 

"You want to watch yourself in my mirror?" Hoseok moved in closer, his lips brushing over the shell of his ear. "Hmm...I thought you'd want more adventure, if you could have me any way you wanted..."

 

“I never said I was interesting,” Hyunwoo murmured, his scent dampening a bit. “You know my first time was during my last heat here.” 

 

He knew Hoseok would be disappointed, he just _knew_ it…

 

“How about I help you, then?” Hoseok’s hands didn’t still, the older man not showing any disappointment as he kept up the gentle rubbing. “What I would like…hm.”

He didn’t have to think about it very long as he looked into the Omega’s eyes. “You’ve got such full lips…it’s not too hard to imagine them around my cock.”

 

“Do you want me on my knees in front of you?” Hyunwoo asked quietly, his scent spiking a little but tenuously. His cock was straining against his boxer briefs, the tent quite obvious. That strange feeling in the pit of his stomach wasn’t going away.

 

"That's one way I'd like it," he drawled. "I love being surprised, too--you know, opening the door and boom, there's Hyunwoo, nice and horny and dripping..."

 

The Omega closed his eyes and swallowed, throat gone dry. The way Hoseok was talking….it was doing things. A fresh wave of honeysuckle scented the room, mingling with the woodsy smell usually present.

 

"Do you think you would like that, Hyunwoo?" The Alpha smiled to himself as his favorite scent invaded his nostrils--the stronger the scent meant the closer the heat. "I'm feeling how much you like the idea...here." He took Hyunwoo's hand and placed it on top of his briefs, letting him feel his growing erection. "Now you can feel how much I like it."

 

Hyunwoo’s eyes opened and he looked down, breath catching as he noticed just how aroused his Alpha was, how much Hoseok wanted him. “Yes, I’d like that…” he finally said hoarsely, fingers caressing Hoseok’s erection.

 

Hoseok sighed deeply, the thin fabric barrier separating them only causing his cock to stir even more - he wanted to rip everything off and just take him, but he controlled himself - he knew that heat was going to be coming."I'm not going to stop you if you want to try."

 

The Omega met Hoseok’s eyes then slid lower in bed, moving down the Alpha’s body and leaving tentative licks and kisses along the way. He paused in front of the other’s briefs, leaning forward to mouth over the fabric encasing Hoseok’s cock before pulling back and easing the briefs down.

 

Hoseok let out a groan of relief as his cock sprung free, a groan which quickly turned hungry as soon as he saw the look on Hyunwoo's face. He reached down and stroked through his Omega's thick hair, offering reassurance. "You're gorgeous...don't be scared."

 

“Not gorgeous,” Hyunwoo muttered before leaning closer once more to lick a long stripe along the underside of Hoseok’s erection. The scent of evergreen and rainwater surrounded him completely and it was difficult to stay focused, that strange feeling in his belly growing stronger.

 

"Gorgeous---fuuuuck," the word came out in a sigh just as Hyunwoo's tongue hit his skin. He leaned back and spread his muscular thighs more, giving his Omega more access. "Just like that," he encouraged. "Knew you'd be a natural."

 

_He really liked that..._  Encouraged, Hyunwoo repeated the action, then opened his mouth further, those plush lips parting to take in the head of Hoseok’s cock, his eyes never leaving the Alpha’s.

 

Hoseok's low moans were punctuated by requests for more; the Alpha all the more turned on by Hyunwoo's gaze. He was right, those soft lips seemed to mold perfectly to his length, almost as if he were made for it. "I wish you could see yourself, right now..."

 

Hyunwoo hollowed out his cheeks, then relaxed his throat as he took the other in deeper. Minhyuk had cautioned him to breathe through his nose and it helped…

 

A strangled cry arose in Hoseok's throat as he realized just what Hyunwoo was up to. He had never had anyone even try to deep-throat him, let alone get as far as the Omega- _his_  Omega-had. His back arched as he willed himself not to come. He couldn't help it--the Omega that he wanted, on his knees and sucking his cock? How did he get so lucky?

 

Oh, the sounds Hoseok was making…

 

Hyunwoo’s moans were muffled as his mouth was quite full, lips stretched around the Alpha’s thick cock but he found himself responding, one hand reaching down to stroke himself through his boxer briefs. He was getting warm, so warm…

 

"Hyunwoo..." The younger man's name sounded obscene coming from Hoseok's lips. The warmth and enthusiasm from Hyunwoo only served to drive him closer to climax. "Careful, you're going to make me come..."

 

The Omega continued, his warm brown eyes growing hazy with need as they met Hoseok’s. He was inexperienced but he more than made up for it in enthusiasm and dedication.

 

The act somehow touched Hoseok, that despite being inexperienced, Hyunwoo wanted to please him that much. His cry was low but clearly satisfied, finally letting go and having his first climax of the night.

 

Hyunwoo swallowed as best he could, grimacing at the taste but not hesitating. Once done he leaned back on his heels and looked at the Alpha. “Was that alright?” he asked hoarsely, looking mussed and plump-lipped, cock still hard in his boxer briefs.

 

"All right?" Hoseok looked dazedly at Hyunwoo before pulling him up into a deep kiss, ignoring the taste to demonstrate his appreciation. "You amaze me," he panted.

 

“I asked Minhyuk how to do it…” Hyunwoo admitted. “I wanted to make you feel good.”

 

Hoseok's eyes softened. "Hyunwoo....I'm really happy you thought of me."

 

The Omega smiled. “How could I not, hyung?” He closed his eyes and sighed. “It’s getting warm in here…”

 

"Is it?" Hoseok stripped his shirt off, more comfortable with being nude around his Omega. A small smirk played on his lips as he slid his hand into Hyunwoo's briefs. "Let's see how slick you are..."

 

“Hyung…” Hyunwoo protested as Hoseok’s fingers slipped down the back of his briefs and along the crack of his ass. He knew he was a little wet - that had started earlier in the evening, not long after they had come to Hoseok’s room.

 

"Not quite yet," Hoseok hummed. He could feel slickness forming, but not like that first night yet. He tugged the stubborn briefs down, freeing Hyunwoo's cock and the lovely curve of his backside. "Let's get that shirt off of you. I've missed seeing that body of yours."

 

“I thought you liked seeing me in the jersey,” Hyunwoo replied, stepping out of his boxers and reaching up to pull the jersey over his head, effectively rendering the Omega naked. He would have been embarrassed before but he didn’t feel that way any more around Hoseok - in fact, it felt very natural.

 

"I do, but I like seeing you like this a lot more." The Alpha stretched out his arms, beckoning the lean young man back into them. "Everyone will see you in your jersey, but only we get to share this."

 

“Well, I don’t plan on running around naked here for everyone to see,” Hyunwoo said with a laugh, sinking into Hoseok’s arms with a sigh of contentment. “And people see enough of me when I swim.”

 

"That's true. Good thing we have some of the same goals in mind, or I'd to hire guards to make sure no one grabs your ass..."

 

“Since it’s yours, right?” The Omega teased. “Should I get a tattoo that says ‘Property of Shin Hoseok’?”

 

"That's an idea," Hoseok teased back. "Or I could just get a leash, have you follow me wherever I go..."

 

“But that means you’d have to put me in a collar first,” Hyunwoo joked, then paused as he pictured it, something making a shiver run down his spine.

  
  


"Is that something you would want?" Hoseok asked after a pause. "...Would you want a collar to announce that you're an Omega? A Claimed and loved one, but still broadcasting that."

  
  


“Not outside this room,” Hyunwoo murmured with a shake of his head. “There are some Alphas who still think Omegas are meant to be collared and subservient to their betters. It’s different between us. What we share here is between us, right?”

 

"Just between us." Hoseok traced an invisible line around Hyunwoo's neck. He enjoyed the secrecy, and hoped that somehow that attitude would change--he got a bit of a thrill thinking about showing him off. "Well just you, me, and Minhyuk's camera."

 

The Omega swallowed against Hoseok’s fingers, heart rate picking up. “Minhyuk’s camera?”

 

"So that does excite you?" Hoseok smiled. "I was joking, but both of them really want to have footage of us for their own private life. I told them I'd discuss it with you."

 

Hyunwoo was a very private person and had never even thought of having anyone watching him during intimate moments, much less his best friend. But now, with Hoseok…

 

“It would be okay if it was just them,” he murmured in a voice barely above a whisper, surprising himself.

 

"Absolutely no one else, I promise," Hoseok murmured. He'd have to let Kihyun know the good news--once he was finished making some explicit video of his own, that was. His hand slipped back down between his lover's legs to stroke his neglected cock. "I wouldn't let them see you at your most vulnerable, though...having you during heat is just for me."

 

Hyunwoo moaned, hips shifting as Hoseok stroked him. The Alpha’s scent surrounded him, his own growing stronger. “But I’m not in heat yet,” he managed to get out, even as he could feel more slick building between his legs.

 

"I just can't get that image out of my head, the way you were riding me so hard..." It didn't take much hard thought to remember how Hyunwoo's head had been tossed back, hair clinging to sweaty and flushed skin as he moaned and begged for more. "I just wanted to take you deeper, faster..."

 

Hoseok’s voice was so low, breath hot in Hyunwoo’s ear as the words sunk into the Omega’s core. Oh, how he wanted that again. He wanted his Alpha…

 

Hoseok focused his attention on Hyunwoo's neck, prodding his scent gland with kisses and teasing licks. "You're nice and warm and so tight inside, Hyunwoo. And those noises you make when I knot you..."

 

The warmth was building, the scent of honeysuckle only growing as Hyunwoo’s body responded to his Alpha, the slick now dripping down his muscular thighs. “Hyung…..my heat….this isn’t supposed to happen…”

 

Hoseok smiled into the younger's neck. His fingers dipped lower, testing--oh yes, Hyunwoo was slick and wet, his heat activated. "It's been a rumor for some time that an Omega knows subconsciously when they're with a partner who cherishes them...especially when they're so close to a Claim."

 

Hyunwoo’s face grew flushed, his body instinctively moving back towards Hoseok’s fingers as the other dragged them through his slick as he moaned, the need to please his Alpha growing exponentially as his heat took over.

 

Don't worry. I won't tease you too much." He easily slipped two fingers inside of Hyunwoo, the older man groaning with the contact. He felt wetter and even more ready than the first time, and Hoseok looked forward to again having him caught on his knot. "Would you like to see, Hyunwoo? I can show you just how beautiful you look."

 

Hyunwoo barely felt the fingers entering him, his body growing more accommodating in anticipation of his Alpha’s knot.  He looked up at Hoseok, nodding. “Please, hyung…”

 

Hoseok angled the two towards his mirror, enough so that Hyunwoo could appreciate how downright sensual he looked. It gave Hoseok a secret thrill that Hyunwoo was sharing it with him--and that he was willing to accept it. "Look," he said quietly. "This is what I love seeing."

 

Hyunwoo moaned as he watched Hoseok’s fingers disappearing into him so easily. “I...I need more, Hoseok….please….” he begged, arching his back shamelessly.

 

Hoseok's cock had easily sprung back to life and ached at the thought of sliding back inside of him. "More what? More fingers, more cock...."

 

“More you, Hoseok. Just want you….”

 

"I love it when you use my name." Hoseok gently nipped his ear and shifted again, offering Hyunwoo the chance to face him or the mirror. "Ride me, or on your side...either will give you a good view."

 

“Do you like it when I ride you?” Hyunwoo whispered, his dark eyes heated as he leaned in for a kiss from his Alpha.

 

"I love it, " he whispered between kisses, still amazed at how Hyunwoo's lips were even softer than they looked. "I love watching you just let go, be free.."

 

Hyunwoo shifted until he was straddling the Alpha, positioning himself above the other’s erection. Using one hand to guide him he sank down onto the thick length with a moan of pleasure. “Feels so full…..so good.”

 

"You're tight," Hoseok gasped, his eyes closing for a moment to savor just how warm and welcome he felt. When his eyes opened, all he could see was Hyunwoo, warm and entangled and protected in his arms. "Even tighter than last time..."

 

Hyunwoo lifted himself, then sank down again, taking in his Alpha completely. “You are the only one who has had me so I should be tight,” he whimpered.

 

"Not how that works.." Hoseok had to stop himself from launching into a full-blown explanation--he always had a need to clear misconceptions, even with his handsome Omega riding him. He grasped Hyunwoo's hips and rolled his to match, his need suddenly increasing.

 

“I don’t understand,” Hyunwoo replied as he began to set a rhythm, face flushed, eyes dark with need as he rode his Alpha.

 

Hoseok only answered him with a sweet moan, amazed at how quickly Hyunwoo had taken to riding him after only one other encounter (and how much Hoseok himself enjoyed being with another man.) All he wanted was to keep him safe, happy--and making the noises that sent a jolt straight to his cock.

 

Hyunwoo looked down at the other, a frown marring his handsome face even as he let sounds of pleasure escape. What did Hoseok mean? Was he doing something wrong? The Omega tried to push away the overwhelming need that came with his heat but he was having difficulty thinking straight…

 

"Hyunwoo." Hoseok gently grasped his hips, stopping his movement for a moment. A frown had no place on his Omega--Alphas were supposed to make sure that their Omegas were kept safe and happy. "What's wrong?"

 

The Omega whined softly as his hips were held still. “Please, hyung, don’t stop…..it’s nothing.”

 

He was doing something else wrong, wasn’t he? That had to be it….

 

"I'm not taking you off of me," he soothed. "But I don't want to see you upset, not during your heat. Please?"

 

“Nothing is wrong, Hoseok. I’m just sorry I’m not doing this right,” the Omega keened, face flushed and sweat beginning to bead along his forehead as his heat took full hold.

 

"Not...ohhh." A look of understanding dawned on Hoseok's face. "No, that's not what I meant. What I meant was that it's impossible for you to permanently be loosened up. You're doing everything right."

 

Hyunwoo swallowed, nearly writhing on the other’s lap. It was getting worse…..he needed more. He refused to look at Hoseok, soft whimpers escaping as he tried to move.

 

Hoseok released his hips quickly. He didn't want to cause his Omega any pain, and letting him crest over that wave of heat would ease the trouble that he had started. Besides, that smell was getting more and more attractive…

 

The Omega groaned his relief as Hoseok let go and allowed Hyunwoo to move again. The pace picked up as he tried to ease his heat as best he could.

 

He could barely control himself, the older man's hands blindly stroking his lover's lean frame, their moans melding together the more Hyunwoo moved. "Hyunwoo..." he panted, just as he felt his knot starting to swell. "Fuck, I need you..."

 

Hyunwoo threw his head back, baring a long line of tanned neck, his body trembling as he easily accepted Hoseok’s knot. “Then take me…..please Hoseok…”

 

There was no hesitation this time, no maybe-bites or questions running through his mind.  Their relationship had blossomed quickly, but Hoseok was certain that it wasn’t just lust—there was something underneath the Omega’s alluring looks and sweet scent. It would take time, he knew that much, but that foundation was already being built.

He caught Hyunwoo’s eyes as his knot was fully taken in, his smile genuine as he murmured into his neck.

“I’m yours.”

He bit over his scent gland, holding while he came, his moans muffled but no less eager. 

 

_Pain_. 

 

Exquisite, lancing, penetrating pain as he was bitten, the Alpha’s teeth digging in and holding him in place.

 

However, the pleasure that answered that pain was more than Hyunwoo had ever experienced before, making the pain a distant memory. He cried out as the orgasm was nearly torn out of him, coming untouched and spasming around the thick length buried deep within.  This wasn’t just a bite.

 

He was Claimed.

 

Hoseok held on firmly while he rode out his orgasm. Hyunwoo’s cries sounded even sweeter to his ears, and his heart soared to know that he would be the only one to see him at his most vulnerable, at the height of pleasure. It spurred on his orgasm, with every twitch and spasm feeling like it would last forever.

Claiming meant a more powerful orgasm, he remembered through a euphoric haze. Hoseok attended to the bite, gentle licks and kisses easing the pain and insuring that his scent would cling to his Omega. All his, and no one could dispute that.

 

Hyunwoo’s lean body felt nearly boneless as he sank onto the bed, Hoseok’s length still fully buried inside him. The bite wound over his scent gland throbbed but it wasn’t unpleasant, the Alpha’s licks healing the open areas and acting as an analgesic.

 

Hoseok sank with him. He took his time nursing the wound that he had made, mentally making a note to pay attention to it throughout the rest of his heat. It would need plenty of care and attention, much like Hyunwoo. "Are you all right?"

 

Hyunwoo nodded, head buried against the Alpha’s neck, his scent surrounding and soothing him “I’m fine, thank you….” he finally said quietly as he regained his voice.

 

"...Can't believe I'm lucky enough to be yours," Hoseok shyly admitted. His arms held the Omega tightly, keeping him safe from imaginary threats.

 

Hyunwoo finally looked up, his expression slightly confused although the heat was still there in his eyes. “Alphas Claim Omegas, Hoseok. You biting me means that I am _yours_. Omegas cannot do the same, I’m afraid. You know that I’m yours…..no one else’s. Just Shin Hoseok’s.” 

 

He liked the sound of that.

 

"Just because Omegas can't Claim doesn't mean that it's not true." Hoseok looked into his eyes, his own expression serious. "I'm yours, and you are mine. I want us to be on equal footing."

 

He liked the sound of that even better.

 

The Omega reached up to gently caress Hoseok’s cheek, looking at the Alpha in wonder. “It’s going to be pretty obvious what has happened in the morning. Are you okay with that, hyung?”

 

"Who says we're going to get out of bed tomorrow morning?" Hoseok teased gently and turned his head to press a kiss into Hyunwoo's palm. "I'm okay with that. I told Kihyun that I was going to make you mine...and I don't care that everyone else will know."

 

“So Kihyun knows - which means Minhyukkie knows too,” Hyunwoo replied with a sigh alhtough his smile didn’t lose its brightness. “That’s a sure way to guarantee everyone will know by noon tomorrow.”

 

"And they better know not to disturb us...you still have plenty of heat." He thought about it for a moment. "You know, I could make it up to you with a present. Close your eyes..."

 

“Yes, it should still go on for a few more days at least,” the Omega agreed, then looked at Hoseok curiously. “What do you mean?” He asked, obediently closing his eyes and anticipating what the other was about to do.

 

It had taken favors and a good bit of money, but Hoseok was able to have it made in time for that night. He slipped the collar around his Omega's neck, a simple leather exterior with a cool silk interior. He knew neither of them liked anything too flashy. "Open."

 

Hyunwoo gasped as he felt the cool silk against his bare neck a stark contrast to the weight of the leather. His eyes snapped open and he looked up at Hoseok in surprise. If anything this made his heat stir to life once more. He shouldn’t like something that perpetuated the idea that omegas were something _less_  or that they were subservient to Alphas - but the fact was, he liked the way the collar felt.

 

"It looks good on you," Hoseok murmured after a long moment."I know it's not a fancy one, but I wanted to give you something more private tonight. I can always upgrade it later, if you don't like it."

 

“No, I like it, Hoseok,” Hyunwoo insisted, reaching up to trace fingers along the edge of the collar. “Do _you_  like it?”

 

Hoseok leaned in, stealing kisses instead of answering at first. "I like it...but I like anything on you."

 

“You seem to like nothing on me too,” Hyunwoo said with a laugh, smiling up at the other.

 

"I like me on you best, though," Hoseok declared with a grin. "You make me look good."

 

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes good naturedly. “Like you ever look bad, Hoseok.”

 

"I look way better on you," Hoseok insisted. He grabbed his phone and snapped a quick selfie of them before Hyunwoo could protest. "See?"

 

The photo caught Hyunwoo by surprise, the younger man’s expression unguarded and surprisingly sweet looking, lips soft and plush. “You look amazing…”

 

"Couldn't hold a candle to you." Hoseok studied the photo again, a small smile forming on his face. They looked tired but happy, Hyunwoo's collar unmistakable evidence as to his Claiming. "What do you think? This one goes to Kihyun?"

 

“And by extension Minhyuk…” Hyunwoo added, then sighed with a shake of his head and a wry smile. “Might as well - they are going to find out soon enough, aren’t they?”

 

"I told you, I gave Kihyun my intention to Claim...and those two will make sure we aren't disturbed." Hoseok sent the photo off, adding a quick line-- _Told you I'm the only one giving him hickeys._

 

“Holy shit….” Kihyun breathed out as he got the message, showing the picture to Minhyuk. The Omega looked so soft - and a perfect match for Hoseok.   _Looks like you did more than give him hickeys. Congratulations, old man._

 

"Seriously?" Minhyuk craned his head to look--and had to admit that they did look damn good together. And there was Hyunwoo, who swore up and down that he'd never be a real Omega. _Holy shit, you got Claimed!_   he texted furiously. _Good for you, bro!_

 

Hyunwoo looked down at his own phone, his cheeks glowing a healthy pink flush as he read his best friend’s comments. _And the only way you are answering right now is if you are with Kihyun-hyung...have fun?_

 

_I always have fun...Kihyun's wild in bed. But--_  Minhyuk paused in his texting to glance at his lover. "You sure it doesn't bother you that I can't be Claimed? I mean I'd understand."

 

Kihyun looked up at the Beta, his smile gentling. “I don’t need a mark to prove my interest in you, do I?”

 

Minhyuk rubbed his sore neck. "You kind of like marking me..."

 

“Not going to deny that,” Kihyun said with a chuckle. “Does it bother you that I can’t Claim you?”

 

"A little," Minhyuk admitted, even as he curled into his lover. "We're just told from day one that Betas can't possibly meet Alpha needs and to avoid taking one as a lover because it doesn't work."

 

“What I need is to be happy. You seem to be pretty successful meeting that need, Minhyuk. That doesn’t require a Claim. I’m attracted to you because of who you are, not what class you are in.”

 

The younger man visibly relaxed as a smile creeped up on his face. "So...does that mean we get to have a real date or two now that I'm initiated?"

 

The Alpha chuckled. “As many as you want…”

 

"A bunch...as long as we end up back here," Minhyuk declared. "We're busy tomorrow, though. Gotta spread the word that there's been a Claim."

 

“I think that’s inevitable. I hope Hyunwoo does alright with all of the attention. He’s been hiding the fact he’s an Omega for a long time, hasn’t he?”

 

"I was the only one who knew outside of his family ever since Presentation. You almost found out on bid night, when you followed me to look for him."

 

Kihyun nodded. “Ah yes, he was the ‘sorority Omega girl’ Hoseok supposedly snuck into his room that night.”

 

"I kind of ruined it, though...you know, by telling you that was definitely Hyunwoo in there. Luckily you were busy thinking that I was kind of cute."

 

Kihyun grinned. “That isn’t my fault - that blame lays squarely on you. You were the one who decided to be unfairly cute.”

 

Minhyuk tossed his phone away in favor of crawling on top of his lover. "Oh yeah? Show me how cute you think I am."

 

Hyunwoo looked down at his unanswered message and shook his head, smiling. “I’m thinking that Minhyukkie and Kihyun-hyung are otherwise occupied at the moment.”

 

Hoseok chuckled. "That's Kihyun for you. He can't stop talking about Minhyuk, so naturally he's going to let nature take its course."

 

“And nature doesn’t seem to care whether Minhyuk is Alpha, Beta, or Omega,” Hyunwoo replied, satisfaction in his voice. “Just that he’s Kihyun’s.”

 

"You don't have to worry about him," Hoseok promised. "Well...no, I'd worry. Who knows what havoc those two will get up to..."

 

“Are you sure they don’t have cameras set up in here?”

 

"They don't--I'm the only one with a key to this room. They wouldn't invade our privacy like that."

 

Hyunwoo shook his head, smiling. “Not without asking first, at least.”

 

"They probably will."

 

“And what are we going to tell them?” Hyunwoo asked curiously. 

 

"We'll tell them..." Hoseok pulled his lover in for more kisses while he thought about it (and well after he decided.) "For now, our eyes only."

 

Hyunwoo sighed, lips soft against Hoseok’s. “I like the sound of that.”

 

"So how about I make you make more sounds I like?" Hoseok's smile re-emerged. "You know, the 'more' and 'fuck me' and 'don't stop' sounds…”

 

The Omega found himself nearly purring - something he never did, at least not until he met Shin Hoseok. “I think I like the sound of that even more - if you think you can, of course,” he added, challenge in his eyes.

 

Hoseok flipped over easily, landing on top of Hyunwoo. "Challenge accepted."

 

(Hyunwoo got a few looks the next morning as he tentatively sat down at breakfast, his gait a bit hesitant and careful but no one said a word.)

 

There were always looks and teasing during Hyunwoo’s heats, but it was never out of malice. It was only natural that the two were always seen together (and even Hoseok’s ex thought they made a pretty cute couple at the Gamma Chi formal.) The bite on Hyunwoo’s neck remained visible to all, and Hoseok took pride in it—that and his scent clinging to his Omega marked just how special he was to the Alpha.

 

 

 

Rush rolled around again in the fall, and again the doors were open to all classes. The first party was going strong, with Minhyuk proving to be an enthusiastic recruiter, especially for the Betas. The house was even more packed than it had been, everyone curious about the fraternity that had initiated both Betas and a rare male Omega. Still, even as the party carried on, a young man stood in the doorway, hesitant to step into the chaos. Did he have the right place?

 

Kihyun dodged through the crowd to make sure everyone was having a good time, turning to yell at Hongbin that he didn’t care if he was a member or not - if he broke it he bought it. He paused to look at his boyfriend, the pride and fondness in his eyes undeniable. As he looked towards the door he spotted the newcomer. Man, the kid looked nervous as hell…

 

“Hey, welcome to Gamma Chi Alpha,” he greeted the kid with a smile, handing him one of the beers he had been holding. “I promise it isn’t always this chaotic. I’m Kihyun, Pledgemaster extraordinaire and proverbial den mother to these idiots.”

 

“Uh..yeah, hi,” he stammered out, taking the beer in order to steady himself. “I’m Jimin.” Just the act of holding something was soothing his nerves, but there were so many Alphas around, and with his doctor warning him about the blockers losing their effectiveness…

He tried to smile anyway, remembering about good first impressions. “Nice to meet you. It isn’t always this…crowded?” He could hear cheering in the back, and another yelled warning to Hongbin about not breaking controllers in celebration, this time from Hoseok. 

 

“Not usually but Rush is always an exception,” Kihyun said with a laugh.

 

“Looks like I’m late,” a low voice said from behind Jimin. Hyunwoo stepped through the door, hair still damp and gym bag slung over one shoulder. “Practice ran late.” The Olympic trials were in less than a month and Hyunwoo’s coach had doubled the practices for him. As he looked down something caught his attention and his eyes widened as he took in the newcomer, his voice gentling a bit as he smiled. 

 

“Say, Ki…...want to take our guest so somewhere a little less crowded? Might make him more comfortable.” And with that he gave Kihyun a _look._  “I think I caught your name. Jimin, right? I’m Son Hyunwoo. Welcome to the chaos.”

 

Jimin exhaled and visibly relaxed—the brothers he had just met didn’t seem as intimidating as the ones he had seen on campus, in their letter shirts and usually surrounded by friends. “Yeah, nice to—“ he stopped, the bite on Hyunwoo’s neck stark against his tanned skin. “…So I did come to the right one, right?”

 

Hyunwoo followed Jimin’s line of sight and chuckled softly. “Yes, you did...and yes, I’m the Omega in the group. I take it you are of the same persuasion? Don’t worry - you’re safe here.”

 

Kihyun’s eyes widened as he realized what was going on. Another Omega? “C’mon, let’s get you out of the hallway, kid.”

 

Jimin followed the two towards the kitchen, noting silently how downright friendly everyone was to his fellow Omega, even with a Claim on his neck. Strange, he had been told that Alphas would ignore Claimed Omegas.

Hoseok stood alone in the kitchen, busying himself with tapping one of the kegs before the current one went dry. He looked up when a familiar scent grew stronger, offering his Omega a smile. “Your extra practices are late, mine are early. Wish they could sync up.”

 

“Then your coach is going to have to talk to my coach, Hoseokkie-yah,” Hyunwoo said with a smile and stepped forward to kiss his Alpha. That was testament to how comfortable Hyunwoo was in his own shoes now, how it was no longer a burden to be an Omega.

 

Pulling back, he gave a nod and smile towards Jimin. “Jimin here is checking out Gamma Chi Alpha to see if we are right for him.” He knew Hoseok could tell what the younger man was and just how nervous he was as well.

 

Hoseok saw the astonishment on Jimin’s face, and immediately understood just what was going on. “Welcome to the house. I’m Shin Hoseok, the Gamma Chi president. Why don’t you sit down with us for a while?” He pulled out some chairs, the small gesture making some of the young Omega’s nerves ease.

Jimin sat down, already feeling welcomed despite being among virtual strangers (and two Alphas at that.) The rumors were true—there was an Omega at the house, a Claimed one whom everyone respected, and no indications that kind of respect didn’t stop there. “..I think you’re right,” he said quietly to Hyunwoo. “…I came to the right place.”

 

“I know you have,” Hyunwoo said with a reassuring smile. “I was really hesitant too when they opened up pledging to those of us not Alphas but I don’t regret a moment here.”

 

"Hyunwoo was even shyer than you when he came here," Hoseok agreed as he passed out more beer. "And now look, future star of the Olympic swim team."

 

Kihyun rolled his eyes and smirked as he watched Hyunwoo blush. “These two are so cute together it’s disgusting sometimes.”

 

Jimin laughed and settled back into his drink, his nerves suddenly completely disappearing. He definitely found himself at ease here...and perhaps, just like Hyunwoo, he'd just found himself a new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote... hopefully this has been entertaining and that you've enjoyed another AU world. Thanks to those of you who have stuck with us through this little guilty pleasure.
> 
> Any and all comments appreciated.


End file.
